


Thion 3XQ: Journey

by zvmoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvmoon/pseuds/zvmoon
Summary: Sana and her classmates are being held as captives on another planet. An elite squadron is sent out to safely return the captives. But, the mission goes wrong. Sana attempts to escape and ends up running into Tzuyu. They know each other, but dislike each other. However, they end up having to work together. This is their journey to save the universe.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

Sana was excited. She was very excited to finally visit the city of Androra on the planet Aomia. She had been waiting for this field trip for months. It was her first trip to another planet. These kinds of trips were only granted to the graduating classes of Zletin University. The graduating archeology class had planned to visit Androra to observe it’s vast landscapes and its people. They had read countless books and studied on numerous different planets. Sana was excited to see how the people from Aomia could live in harmony with the different species of plants and animals; the peaceful and natural lives of Aomians which was a complete opposite of where she lived.

Sana lived on planet Zanerth her whole life. Growing up in the city of Vlale had its pros and cons. Sana loved the busyness of the streets yet she also wished to see more. Sana had longed to travel the universe ever since she was little, she wanted to be an explorer. Now you can imagine her excitement when her dream is finally coming true. This trip meant the world to her.

“Hey Momo, have you packed already?”

“Yeah I’ll get to it” Momo was stretched out on the couch eating salty potato chips while watching the TV.

Sana rolled her eyes “Well get to it, we don’t want to be late tomorrow”

“Yes Ma’am” Momo did a salute, eyes never leaving the TV.

Sana sighed as she walked into her bedroom. As she sat her bed she eyed her suitcase and a smile crept on her face.

_Ahh.. nothing can ruin tomorrow._ She thought as she laid on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

-

Momo had overslept a bit causing her and Sana to almost be late but luckily they made it on time with 1 minute and 23 seconds to spare. All eight of their classmates and their professor was there already. Waiting to aboard the ship.

“Alright while Mr. Bae finishes loading our luggage onto the ship I want you all to select a travel buddy that you’ll be sitting next to on board” Professor Sunmi stated with excitement written all over her face.

Naturally, Sana chose Momo, her best friend. Nayeon and Jeongyeon sat next to each other, Taeil sat next to Dejun, Dowoon sat next to Renjun and Somi sat next to the professor. This was it. The graduating class of the archeology course.

“Alright here we go” Mr. Bae was powering the engine on as everyone was already strapped up and seated, “Next stop, Aomia!”

The group all chuckled as they felt the ship slowly lift off the ground. With one button Mr. Bae had the ship zoom out into space very quickly. In a matter of minutes they were already in space and Sana felt that she could almost cry. Oh how she longed to see the stars up close even though it looked more like specs of light in an array of darkness. She somehow found the sight so beautiful.

In had been an hour in the ride when most of her peers had fallen asleep but Sana was wide awake. She didn’t want to miss anything at all. Aomia was only an hour and a half away from Zanerth. It was the second closest planet next to Zanerth, the first being Thion 3XQ. To get to Aomia you had to pass over the planet Thion 3XQ. Sana had read about the planet whose inhabitants were alien shape shifters. The people were known to be very dangerous and aggressive. They were not fond of outsiders at all. Zanertheans were banned from travelling to the planet. Even though it was illegal and Sana knew the dangers of the planet, she was still very curious about it. Hoping that someday she may get the chance to explore even a bit of the planet.

_It can’t be that bad. I bet-_ she was pulled out of her thought as she heard a shrill sound of an alarm going off and the lights from the ship switching from yellow to red.

“What’s happening?!” she shouted to Professor Sunmi who was sitting across from her.

“Everyone remain strapped in your seats and calm down please” Sunmi said with a worried look on her face as she got up from her seat and bolted to the direction of where Mr. Bae was.

“What's going on?!” Sunmi shouted to Mr. Bae who was frantically pushing numerous buttons.

“Get back to your seat! Now!” he shouted back at her.

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“The engine is failing and where falling now get the fuck back to your seat” he said as he desperately tried to pull the lever up in hopes that it will stop the ship from falling.

“Fuck. Where are we now? Can’t you safely light us to somewhere safe”

“I can try but the engine is deteriorating quickly and I the ship only has enough energy to light us to the closest planet”

“Well that’s great! Right? Do that then. Now.” Sunmi ordered as Mr. Bae remained frozen in his seat.

“What are you waiting for? Do it! Light us out of here!”

Mr. Bae had hesitated for a bit then sighed as he put the coordinates in. There was a bright flash an in a matter of seconds they zoomed out from space.

Sana looked out her window and she saw some clouds. But the clouds were moving at a rapid speed. They were still falling.

“Everyone hold on tight and brace yourselves for impact!” Mr. Bae shouted and Sunmi quickly ran back to her seat, however she didn’t make it back in time when the ship collided with the ground. It skid through the ground and flipped four times over until it came to a stop.

Sana slowly opened her eyes as she saw everyone either dead or unconscious. She saw Momo beside her with her head faced down. She hoped Momo was alive. But, she herself was losing consciousness. The last thing she heard was the electricity from the ship breaking and a vehicle in the distance as she closed her eyes.

When Sana woke up she was in a dark room. She looked around and saw her friends sitting. Sunmi’s head was on Somi’s lap as Sunmi lay there as if she was asleep. Mr. Bae was nowhere to be seen. In the corner of the room she saw Momo with her knees to her chest and her head in her arms. She was glad Momo was okay. She sat up and limply walked over to Momo and sat down.

“Momo”

Momo looked up at Sana with a sad smile.

“Where are we?” Sana asked. Momo’s smile quickly faded and she hesitated a bit before she said,

“We’re on planet Thion 3XQ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I had another idea for a fic but I think I might use it and create original characters. Though this story still is somewhat similar to my original idea. Anyways I have a general idea how this story will span out. To write it in a cohesive manner is the problem haha. But, I'll try to. I'm trying to practice my writing so I'm sorry if it's not that great. I'm sorry if there's any errors I kinda hate proofreading ahh but I'll hopefully do better in the future. If anyone reads this, then thank you. :) I hope you enjoy the story and I hope I manage to tell the story in an enjoyable or interesting way. We'll see but thanks again! x  
> *This fic is cross-posted on different sites*


	2. Chapter One

“Alright listen up, this mission is very important. We just got word that a spaceship has crashed on Planet Thion 3XQ”. Jihyo said as she eyed around the room. A couple of gasps could be heard.

“Apparently it was a ship carrying a group of students from Zletin University. Approximately eleven persons were on board, 9 students, their professor and their pilot. We’re not sure what exactly happened but if there are any survivors out there we need to bring them back. I’ll be assigning Commander Lee and her team to this mission. She will also decide who else is needed in bringing back any survivors. Now Commander Lee” Jihyo said as she motioned Saerom to come and speak.

“Well you heard Captain Park right? I’ll be leading my team on this mission to rescue any survivors. If they are any, they’re more than likely being held captive. It is our mission to find the location of where the spaceship landed and to also find all eleven people.” Saerom said with her hands behind her back.

“Now, you all know my team right? Team F9- SGT. Wang, SGT. Kim, SGT. Lee” She said as she motioned for her team to come and stand beside her.

“I’ll be adding two new recruits to join us on this mission. Both have excelled in all their skills and I believe they will be very valuable to the mission as well. SGT. Chou and SGT. Wong, please come up”

Tzuyu had been surprised to hear her name being called, she froze until she felt Chaeyoung nudge her. She slowly walked up in front of Saerom and gave her a salute. While Yukhei followed. They both stood beside Team F9.

Saerom nodded towards Jihyo signaling that she was done with her speech.

“Alright, you’re all dismissed” Jihyo commanded and the crowd dispersed.

Saerom turned towards her team and said “Okay, we’ll have a brief meeting and go over the plan tonight at 7 sharp. We leave for Thion tomorrow night. Got it?”

“Yes Ma’am!” The team all said in unison as they made a salute. Saerom then walked away along with Jihyo, while the rest of Team F9 followed leaving Tzuyu and Yukhei behind.

“Holy shit” Yukhei whispered in disbelief. “Can you believe that just happened? Wait-did that just happen or is this a dream. Am I dreaming? Please tell me I’m not I-“

“Calm down Lucas you’re not dreaming” Chaeyoung said as she walked closer to where Tzuyu and Yukhei were still standing. She called him Lucas simply because she couldn’t remember his name when they met and said that he looked like a Lucas.

Tzuyu was still frozen trying to process what had just happened.

_Is this really happening? Am I really going on my first mission? And with an elite team as well?_

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute.

Chaeyoung nudged her out of her daze. “Congrats Tzu, your first real big mission. Are you excited?”

Tzuyu grinned. “I can’t believe it”

“Hey do you think if we do well, they’ll let us be a part of F9” Yukhei chimed in.

“I don’t know but maybe? That doesn’t matter right now. We should focus on the mission before thinking about anything else” Although the thought had crossed Tzuyu’s mind as well she didn’t want to seem overly excited around Yukhei. However, Chaeyoung could tell just how excited her best friend was.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, I’m off to tell my mom about the good news” He said smiling but his smile quickly turned into a frown. “Uh not that news about the crash, the good news about my first mission”

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung chuckled. “Yeah I think we got that”

“Yeah well I’ll see you guys later” He said as he waved them goodbye.

Chaeyoung turned to face Tzuyu. “Okay now that he’s gone you can let it out”

“Let what out?”

“Oh come on, I know you’re excited about your very first mission. You’ll get to see outer space!” Chaeyoung squealed.

Tzuyu sighed and gave Chaeyoung a small smile. “You know it’s always been my dream to travel through space. It’s the only reason I joined the academy and this base, so I can travel around the universe. I can’t believe my dream is finally coming true”

Chaeyoung could see the little twinkle in Tzuyu’s eyes. She was happy for her best friend but there was still something that was bothering her.

“I am a little worried though”

“About what?” Tzuyu turned to face Chaeyoung with furrowed brows.

“I’m happy for you and all but you’re not going to just any planet.. It’s Thion 3XQ. You know the stories about that place. It’s dangerous” Chaeyoung said with a worried look on her face.

Tzuyu sighed. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried too but this was something she had to do. She was chosen to help in the mission and she wouldn’t pass up on the opportunity to help people in need. As much as she was excited for this mission she was also concerned about the people who were on that spaceship; if there were any survivors or not and if they were okay and safe.

“I know, but this is something I have to do. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine” Tzuyu tried to reassure her best friends. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going alone. I’m going with F9. _THE F9_ , one of the top squadrons here at the Vesta Base. I think I’m in good hands. Besides, I can handle myself pretty well” Tzuyu smirked.

Chaeyoung sighed and looked at Tzuyu right in the eye. “Just promise me you’ll stay safe and that you’ll come back”

“Chaeng..” Tzuyu knew that Chaeyoung was serious and worried. Honestly, she couldn’t really blame her. If Chaeyoung was the one tasked to go on this mission Tzuyu would be just as worried for her best friend.

“I pinky promise?” Tzuyu held out her pinky so as to promise Chaeyoung that she’d come back to her.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and took Tzuyu’s pink with her own. “Alright alright, now come on let’s go get some coffee”.

Tzuyu chuckled “You just want to see Mina”

Chaeyoung blushed pulling Tzuyu’s arm towards the door. “I do, but I also really like her coffee too”.

-

The plan was simple. Well, almost simple. Using F9’s ship they would fly out to space but before reaching Thion 3XQ’s orbit, Yukhei would activate the ship’s force shield that would mask their presence so that they could land without being detected by and Thions. Yiren was tasked with finding the precise location of the fallen aircraft. Saerom, Taeyong, Yiren and Wonpil would be at the frontline while Yukhei and Tzuyu would serve as defense since they were the new recruits. They each got special wrist watches to monitor each other’s location. The plan was to enter the planet undetected and get the people back on the ship and fly back to Zanerth.

Surely the plan sounded easy to Tzuyu. But perhaps a bit too easy… there was something that was bothering her but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.

Taeyong sensed Tzuyu’s nervousness. “Relax kid, it’s an in and out mission. We go _in_ and _out._ It shouldn’t be that hard. Plus, I’ve done this plenty of times before and I’m still in one piece” He flashed her a smile as he boarded the ship.

_He’s right. I’m worried when I should be excited. I hope my adrenaline kicks in soon so I can wipe out all thing nervousness out of my system._

Tzuyu had already said her goodbye to Chaeyoung and Mina and all her other friends before boarding on the ship. She ran her hands through her hair and tied it up in a ponytail then she sat in her position and strapped herself in.

“Are you ready?” She heard Yukhei whisper beside her. His position was next to Tzuyu’s.

She looked around and saw everyone seated in their positions. With Commander Lee sitting at the middle in front. They were seated in a V shaped position.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Tzuyu gave Yukhei a smile as he smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

“Everyone in positions. We’re about to blast off in 3..2..1” Saerom pulled the lever that lifted the ship off the ground and pushed the buttons that made the ship blast off into space in a matter of minutes. Thion was an hour drive away but they had to make sure to activate the ship’s force shield before reaching the planet’s orbit.

Tzuyu’s breathe hitched as she looked outside. It was everything she imagined, everything she’d work so hard to achieve. She could see how Zanerth looked from up in space. She felt excited like a little kid while Yiren just looked at her and laughed. Yiren thought Tzuyu was adorable.

About 45 minutes in, Saerom gave Yukhei the command to activate the shield as they were about to enter Thion 3XQ’s orbit. With a press of a button and some command controls Yukhei activated it. As the entered the orbit, Tzuyu saw that the planet below had a reddish brown yet purple glow to it. It looked nothing like Zanerth’s soft blue and green color.

“Yiren, prepare to locate the precise location of the fallen aircraft” Saerom ordered.

“Yes Ma’am” Yiren quickly began typing on the ship’s control.

“Got it” she said after about a few seconds.

“Excellent, I’ll light us there right now” In a matter of seconds Saerom lighted the ship to the location of where the ship was. She slowly pulled back the lever and set the ship only a few meter away from the crash landing sight.

“Get in positions” She commanded as she took off her strap and got up from her seat. The rest of the crew followed.

Tzuyu put her jacket on and placed two ray guns on both sides of the inside pockets. On her waist she had a gun in her holster. She also kept an extra mini gun in her boot just in case. She had a slash that was filled with knives under her jacket as well.

“Let’s do this” she softly whispered to herself as she followed the team out the hatchet.

-

“S-Sir”

“What is it?” Chido asked eyes glued to the reports on his desk.

“It seems as though and unauthorized ship has entered the atmosphere” the young officer said.

Chido got up from his seat and quickly looked at the screen to where that officer was pointing at. He looked at it with a slight smirk on his face.

“Ah, it’s seems as if you’ve come for your little humans. How foolish, thinking you can come in that easily and take them”

“How foolish indeed, Sir” the officer smirked as he was confident that his Captain would do something about these trespassers.

“Gork”

“Yes Sir?”

“Move the prisoners to another location” Chido commanded.

“Yes Sir” Gork quickly got to work on the captain’s orders.

“What are you going to do about them, Sir?” the officer asked, referring to the Zanerthean ship that had just landed on their planet.

Chido smirked and confidently said “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of them”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this chapter I guess. Hopefully the next one will be better x


	3. Chapter Two

“W-What? What do you mean were on Thion 3XQ? H-How? What happened?” Sana said, her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Don’t you remember?” Momo was staring at her.

“Of course I do. I just- I remember the engines failing and the ship falling but I-I didn’t know we’d end up here” Sana replied.

Momo sighed and threw her head back to stare at the ceiling “According to Taeil, we’ve been here about a day and a half already”.

Sana eyed around the room, counting the number of heads.

_7, 8, 9..10.._

“What wrong with Professor Sunmi? Is she okay?” Sana said worriedly as she approached Somi.

Somi tensed as she looked up at Sana. “I-I don’t know. She won’t wake up. I don’t know what to do. She also has a broken foot”

Sana could see the tears forming in Somi’s eyes. Her eyes scanned Sunmi’s body as she saw her foot wrapped in what looked like the hoodie Renjun was wearing.

Sana cupped Somi’s cheeks trying to calm her down a bit. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay. Professor Sunmi will wake up in no time. I’m sure of it. Okay?”

Somi nodded wiping her tears away as Sana gave her a soft smile.

She looked around the room again and saw Nayeon and Jeongyeon closely sitting together on one of the corners of the room. Dowoon was laying down in a fetal position next to the wall. While Taeil, Dejun and Renjun were sitting together in another corner of the room. The room was honestly so tiny, Sana’s dorm room was bigger than this. The walls were dirty with stains that Sana only hoped weren’t blood. The ground was muddy and the room reeked of urine and feces. There wasn’t even a door or a window. She wondered how they managed to even get in there. Everyone looked so tired but at least they weren’t hurt.

“Wait..” Sana noticed that someone was missing. “Where’s Mr. Bae?”

“He’s dead” Jeongyeon said with her eyes glued to the floor.

“W-what?” Sana turned to Jeongyeon.

“He just..” Nayeon spoke. “I had regained consciousness when a group of Thions came and captured us from the place we crashed. Taeil, Jeongyeon and I were the only ones who were conscious of what was going on”

“What do you mean?”

“It means we were awake when the group of Thions loaded us on their vehicle and brought us here” Taeil chimed in.

“We were awake during it all. Mr. Bae wasn’t with us when they loaded us in. They left his body at the site because one of them said he was dead already” Jeongyeon’s eyes became a bit watery while her gaze never left the floor. Nayeon gently rubbed her arm.

Sana was silent, she didn’t know what to say. This was bad. They were locked in this tiny room with no hopes of getting out.

“What if.. what if someone’s coming to rescue us? You know? M-maybe the president notified Captain Park from the Vesta Base a-and she’s coming to save us?” Dejun spoke up, breaking the silence as all eyes were now looking at him.

“Maybe… or maybe no one knows we’re here” Dowoon muttered. He then sat up and turned to face Dejun “It’s been a day and half and we’re still here. Maybe no one’s coming and if they already have then maybe their dead already like Mr. Bae”

“That’s enough Dowoon.” Taeil said sternly.

Sana wanted to think that Dejun was right. That there was help coming for them but she didn’t want to wait around for that to happen. Dowoon could’ve been right as well.. _maybe_ something had happened to rescue team or maybe.. no one was coming at all. Sana wasn’t really a pessimist but she had to consider all the factors here. They were trapped in a little room with no way of coming out and to make matters worse, it was on a dangerous planet. She didn’t even know exactly where they were.

Suddenly a door appeared on the side of the wall and a _man_ walked in along with four other _men._ But they weren’t just men, they were Thions. Though they resembled humans, they were indeed Thions. There aren’t any clear distinction between Thions and humans because many of them would use human suits, which Sana thought was ironic since Thions were known to hate humans, yet a majority of them chose to look like humans. Of course there were other Thions that resembled reptiles or different species. They were shape shifters so they could look like whatever they wanted. The only way to clearly differentiate a Thion from a human was by looking at their abdomens, a Thions had a marked symbol that looked like a 3XQ on their abdomen and a human did not.

“Get up, we’re leaving” Gork said to Momo who was closest to the door. The rest of them that were sitting quickly stood up. They were all shocked that he spoke Villari so clearly, despite having a slight accent.

“W-Who are you?” Jeongyeon managed to let out but Gork ignored her while he aggressively grabbed Momo’s wrists.

Momo winced slightly at the contact. Witnessing that, Sana took a step closer towards them but one of the Thion guard stood in front of her. He then grabbed her wrists and attached a metal band around them. All the rest hand these metal bands around their wrists even Professor Sunmi who was lying on the floor. This was to prevent them from escape. But Sana thought it was stupid to put one on the professor who was unconscious.

Gork eyed the professor curiously and asked “What’s wrong with that one?”

Sana’s Ogsic was a little rusty but she could make out what he was trying to ask. Being archeology students meant that they also had to study different histories of different planets, they were also encouraged to try and learn a little bit of the different languages. Sana thinks she shouldn’t be so shocked that this Thion can speak Villari so well since they were neighboring planets. Nevertheless, it caught her by surprise.

“She’s unconscious, but she’ll wake up soon” Somi answered quickly, not wanting Gork to do anything to her.

Gork eyed her suspiciously. “Carry her on your shoulder, we’ll be moving out now” he told the guard closest to Sunmi.

The guard nodded and lifted Sunmi and threw her over his shoulder. Somi stiffened. As the guard began walking out the door. The other guards began pushing the other to walk through the door.

“Where are you taking us?” Gork just looked at her and pushed her to keep moving.

They were all walking in a straight line towards a black van. When they all got in Sana swears she heard Gork tell the driver to take them to Factor 6. There were three guards in the van with them.

As they all got into the van with their wrist still cuffed by the band, Sana noticed that the van was no regular van. She noticed it was similar to the vehicles they had on Zanerth. The only difference was this had a lot more buttons and commands, it looked more complicated.

As she looked out of her seat she took note of her surroundings. The place was dusty and there were a lot of abandoned buildings nearby, or buildings made to _look_ like they were abandoned. She had no idea where they were going or where Factor 6 was.

Suddenly the van stopped in front of another building that looked abandoned. Two of the guards got out and one of them opened the door for the group to get out. The other one threw Sunmi on his shoulder again.

“Out” one of them said. Nayeon didn’t understand but she thought he was telling them to get out of the van. One by one they got out. Sana was the last one left but she knew she had to do something or else they’d be stuck in one of those little room again, with no way out.

She looked between the guard on the outside who was looking at Dowoon as he was getting out, and the driver who was tapping his fingers on the wheel while looking outside the window, his door was slightly open, one foot was in and the next was dangling on the outside.

In a matter of seconds, Sana managed to kick the sliding door close and lock it with the little bit of fingers she had free. The driver turned to see what she was doing when he was met with Sana’s shoe in his face. With her two feet she kicked him straight in the face. He fell out the door and Sana quickly jumped in the driver seat and pressed the button she saw him press before unlocking the doors. She quickly locked all the windows and doors. The other guards were unable to get in as they kept banging on the door and windows.

Sana turned and looked at Momo through the glass mouthed the words “Sorry, I’ll be back with help”. Momo seemed confused at first but nodded. Momo gave her a small smile and she ran to kick one of the guards on the back of the knee. He fell to his knees while Sana was continuously pressing random buttons to get the van to work. She pressed some blue button and the van retracted its wheels and started to hover.

The guard that Momo hurt stood up and slapped her. Sana kicked the lever with her foot and the van started taking off into the air higher.

_How the fuck do I get this to go?_

She pressed a green button which made the van start moving. She looked back at Momo and the group and saw them entering the building.

_Wait for me guys, I’ll be back with some help._

She managed to get a few feet into the air when she heard someone tapping on the window. She turned to her left and saw one of the guards holding on to the roof trying to break in. Sana tried using her wrists and forearm on the steering wheel to steer the van left and then to the right to try and shake him off which worked until he then shaped shifted into a half human half bird looking animal. He had the body of a human with the head of a bird and flew with his wings.

Sana began frantically pushing buttons with her wrist trying to do something to get him to stop attacking her. She couldn’t focus trying to steer the van and having to get rid of him all with her wrists still in the band. She pressed a random purple button and a zap went off. She accidentally hit him with the zap and he fell from the sky.

“Huh I guess that worked”

Sana felt a little relived now that she got him off her back but she knew that reinforcements would be coming for her so she had to come up with something really quick. She managed to find the autopilot button so she no longer had to steer the wheel.

She had been driving for a while and she was thankful that no one had followed her yet. The sky was getting darker and she knew she’d have to park the van somewhere because she couldn’t risk any Thions seeing a van flying throughout the night.

Suddenly Sana saw smoke in the distance, it wasn’t too far away from where she was. Sana doesn’t know why but she felt like she should go in that direction to see what was there.

_Who knows, maybe someone needs help_

-

“Chou! Did you find anything over there?” Yiren asked Tzuyu through her ear piece.

“No. Empty” Tzuyu replied.

They had been searching around the crash site for a few minutes already. So far no one had found a body or anything. Just the remains of the fallen ship and a few suitcases of now burned clothes. While heading back to where the rest of the team was something caught Tzuyu’s eyes. She saw something shiny on the ground. She went towards it and picked it up. It was a necklace.

_This looks so familiar.. But where do I remember it from?_

“Tzu!” Yukhei snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly put the necklace in her pocket as if she’d been trying to hide what she found from him but he didn’t seem to notice.

“This place is a mess huh? What do you think exactly happened? Not one body is around here. That she be good news right?” he asked.

Tzuyu looked around and shrugged. “I mean, I guess so. But that must mean they’ve been captured and we need to go and rescue them. Right?”

“Right, we gotta be the heroes” Yukhei said with a smile.

Tzuyu chuckled. “That’s right bud, we’re the heroes”

“Chou, Wong, get back to base. Kim found something” They both hear their Commander’s voice through their ear piece.

“Roger” They both replied in unison as they both began walking back to where the Commander was.

As the got back Wonpil told them to follow him. He led them to a little pathway where there was some tire marks on the ground.

“This could mean that they took’em that way” Wonpil said.

“How could you be so sure?” Tzuyu asked. She knew he was probably right but she also felt that it was too obvious and easy.

“Well we could follow the trail and see where it leads. What’s the harm in that? Right Commander?” Wonpil turned to face Saerom.

She looked at him and then back and the group. She sighed and said “Well, it’s the only lead we have right now, so let’s go”

They all nodded and began following Wonpil who was following the tire trail. They all had their ray guns in their hands, in case of a surprise attack or something. Tzuyu stopped in her tracks and looked back at the crash site once more before she continued following the team.

They were walking for a little while when Wonpil noticed a few buildings in the distance. They all began picking up their pace. As the got closer they noticed the buildings looked abandoned. They tried to remain as low as possible in case there was an ambush or something.

“Look” Wonpil said while pointing at one of the buildings. “There, the tracks stop there”

“Then they must be in that building” Yukhei said.

“We don’t know for sure, kid” Taeyong told him. “But let’s go, we shouldn’t waste any more time”

“Right, let’s go and get ready for anything” Saerom warned them.

Tzuyu felt a bit uneasy but nevertheless she still followed them. With their guns in their hands they steadily entered into the building. Wonpil entered first then Taeyong, then Yiren, then Yukhei, then Saerom and Tzuyu stood by the door in case there was any one following them. Since Tzuyu and Yukhei were both on the defenses they had to watch their team member’s backs.

“Well, it empty” Taeyong said.

“Yeah, I guess it’s just another abandoned building” Yiren said as she lowered her gun.

“Guess so” Wonpil said as he sighed.

“Wait, something’s not right” Saerom said.

-

While they were inside, Tzuyu was looking outside she saw a shadow move between two of the buildings. She lifted her gun up slowly. The next time she saw the shadow move she shot at it and she saw a body drop. That’s one of the things she excelled at, she had a good aim.

“Guys, we need to leave” Tzuyu quickly said.

They all turned to look at her. Saerom was closest to the door as she was ready to leave.

“Hey what’s that” Yukhei saw a square box on the floor and went to touch it.

“Wait don’t touch tha-“ Taeyong ran to stop him but it was too late.

It all happened in slow motion. Tzuyu saw when Yukhei bent down and lightly touched the box before it set off a bomb. She was the closest to the door and she saw Saerom turn to push her harshly out the door before the bomb went off. The impact of the bomb sent her flying towards the wall of another building, she then fell to the ground. Tzuyu weakly looked up as she the building her teammates were in, engulfed in flames. She could feel herself losing consciousness but she tried to fight it as best as she could.

With all the strength she had left she slowly stood up with one arm on the building to help support her up. She groaned and took a deep breath and she limply walked to the burning building. She checked her watch for any sign of life from her team mates, and there was no heart signature in sight indicating that she was the only one alive.

Tzuyu fell to her knees as tears fell down her cheek.

She knew she couldn’t stay there out in the open for too long. She limply walked the building she had collided with at first. She leaned on the wall as she sat down. She let her eyes close for a second before she lost consciousness.

-

When she woke up, she was still in the same spot she was before. The fire had now stopped, only the smoke filled the air. Tzuyu made a weak cough before she looked at her watch again.

_Still no sign of life._

Tzuyu didn’t know what hurt worse, her body or her heart.

It was a bit dark now and truthfully Tzuyu wanted to die a bit, right there. She heard a vehicle a coming closer to where she was, then it stopped. Tzuyu managed to take out one of her guns from one of the pockets of her jacket. She was still sitting but her hands were raised ready to shoot.

She heard footsteps approaching closer until she heard a voice say “Tzuyu?”

_That voice. It can’t be.._

Sana walked closer to Tzuyu with her hands raised as if telling her not to shoot.

“Tzuyu?” She said again.

Tzuyu turned to look at Sana.

“Fuck” Tzuyu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this at all, I'm sorry x


	4. Chapter Three

“Uhh can you stop pointing that gun at me please?” Sana said with her hands still raised.

Tzuyu stared at her for a few seconds before she lowered the gun down. Sana lowered her hands that were still trapped around the metal band. She then walked a bit closer to Tzuyu.

“What are you doing here?”

Tzuyu looked up at her. “I could ask you the same question”

Sana just stood there a bit awkwardly before she spoke. “We were on a field trip to Aomia, when our engines failed and-“

“Yeah, no I get that but what are you doing _here_?” Tzuyu interrupted her.

“Well, I was getting to that before you rudely interrupted me” Sana glared at her and continued. “We were in another building before and they were in the process of transferring us but somehow I managed to escape to go and look for help, then I saw a bunch of smoke coming from this direction so I followed it”

“You followed it?”

“Yeah”

“Are you dumb? Why would you go towards the danger?”

“It was just some smoke. I wanted to see if maybe someone was in trouble or something so I came here and found you and you obviously look like you need my help” Sana was getting a bit annoyed now.

Tzuyu scoffed. “I do not need your help”

“Oh really?” Sana said while looking at Tzuyu who was groaning while holding her back.

Tzuyu was still on the ground leaning against the wall. She was injured from when the bomb went off, not too severely though. Just a couple of bruises from when she collided with the wall.

“Well, I told you why I’m here now could you tell me why are _you_ doing here?” Sana said when Tzuyu didn’t reply.

Tzuyu turned her gaze towards the building that had the smoke now dying out. She sighed and gripped the grass on the ground.

“We came to rescue you guys and take you back to Zanerth”

“We?” Sana said as she looked around trying to find the ‘we’ Tzuyu was talking about. “Well, where’s the rest of your team?”

Tzuyu stayed silent, eyes never leaving the building. Sana looked at Tzuyu after she got no response and she noticed Tzuyu was staring at something. Her eyes followed what Tzuyu was staring at and noticed that it was the building the smoke was coming out off. Half of the building had collapsed so it was nothing more than a few pillars left standing with a mound of charcoal in the middle.

_Oh_

Sana put two and two together and said “I’m sorry”

Tzuyu slowly nodded.

“What happened?”

Tzuyu didn’t feel like talking about it so soon. She was tired and all she wanted to do was to go home and maybe have a cup of coffee from Mina’s café back home and go to sleep. Tzuyu didn’t feel like talking about the death of her squad so soon, she felt like she might break down while talking about and most certainly did not want Sana, of all people, to see her so broken and weak and vulnerable.

“They’re gone. So can we not talk about it?”

Sana was curious and wanted to insist on it but she decided against it. Tzuyu looked like she had been through enough and it was only going to get worse now, she thought. Sana sat down beside her while still having a reasonable distance between them. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall.

Tzuyu was now looking at the ground, trying really hard not to look at Sana whose eyes were closed. She occasionally stole a few glances at the girl beside her. The last time she saw Sana was at their high school graduation about five years ago. That was the day Sana broke Chaeyoung’s heart so bad it took her two years to get over Sana completely and Tzuyu was there to witness how much of a mess Chaeyoung was. Sana looked a bit different now, her hair was a soft shade of orange with her roots beginning to show. The last time Tzuyu saw Sana, her hair was a dark shade of brown and was much longer than it was now. Her cheeks were also slimmer and she looked a bit older and more mature.

_Well it has been five years_

Tzuyu had always thought Sana was attractive. Ever since she saw her for the first time when Sana had just transferred to their school. She thought Sana was one of the prettiest girls she’s ever seen. She’d never admit it but she might’ve had a little crush on her that lasted no longer than a week. Chaeyoung had managed to win Sana’s heart. Though Tzuyu had been a little disappointed, she was happy that Chaeyoung had found a girlfriend. The two dated all throughout high school until Sana dumped her.

During the course of the three years Chaeyoung and Sana had been dating, Tzuyu occasionally got to be around the girl more and more and she eventually grew to dislike her. Tzuyu had _her_ own reasons, though she never told Chaeyoung about it. Tzuyu and Sana would bicker a lot when they were around each other, but because of their mutual love for Chaeyoung they would always try and play nice with each other around her, the best way that they could.

While Tzuyu had been recalling the past, she was unconsciously staring at Sana.

“What is it?” Sana awkwardly asked, eyes now open, feeling uncomfortable at Tzuyu staring at her.

Tzuyu realizing what she’d been doing, quickly turned the other way. “N-nothing.. w-what’s that thing around your wrists?” she said trying to change the subject before Sana insisted in anything. She had noticed the metal bands around her wrists when Sana had her hands in the air.

“Oh, I guess these are what Thions put on their prisoners? I can’t get it off” Sana pouted.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and started getting up. She held the wall with her arm for support and groaned because her whole body felt sore. She held out her gun and pointed it at Sana.

“Uhm what’re you doing?” Sana said as she quickly got up and backed a bit away from Tzuyu.

“Relax, I’ll try and shoot if off you with my gun. Now stick out your arms”

Sana eyed her suspiciously and did as she was told. Tzuyu carefully aimed on the band trying to avoid hitting Sana’s hands. With one zap the bands were off. Sana rubbed around her red wrists.

“T-thanks” She muttered quietly as Tzuyu nodded and began walking away in the other direction. She was limping and groaning as she walked away slowly while holding her back.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

Tzuyu ignored her and continued walking.

“Hey!” Sana shouted. “I’m talking to you!” She said while she ran a little bit to catch up with Tzuyu.

“Tzuyu!”

Tzuyu stopped and turned around to face her. “I’m going back to my ship so I can get out of here. Those Thions are going to back and check if the job’s been finished”

“But, what about my friends?” Sana was a bit offended that Tzuyu wanted to abandon her and her friends. “Aren’t you like a cop or something? Shouldn’t you help people?”

Tzuyu sighed, she was starting to get annoyed. “Sana, I need to get back to the ship so I can contact Captain Park to send help or I can use the ship to fly back to the Vesta Base and explain the situation to the Captain” she said as calmly as she could, she wasn’t really in the mood right now to argue but Sana was really pushing her buttons a bit. “And no, I’m not a fucking cop”

Sana shook her head. “No, going back to Zanerth and waiting for a new rescue team to come is going to take too long. Who knows what they’re going to do with them by that time”

“Tell me something Sana, why did you leave them back there then?”

“I left to get try and get help”

“Right well, I’m doing the same. I’m going to try and get help” Tzuyu pointedly said as she was about to walk away again before Sana grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. Tzuyu groaned as she looked at Sana’s hand on her arm then back to Sana’s eyes.

_Even in the darkness her eyes are shining._

“Wait, I have a van we could use to get you ship” Sana said, oblivious to the fact Tzuyu was in a little pain due to her hold.

With her other hand, Tzuyu removed Sana’s hand from her arm. Truthfully, she didn’t want to go with Sana. She wanted to be far away from her; The last person she wanted to see and be with right now was Minatozaki Sana. If she wasn’t in pain right now she’d insist on Sana staying there until she comes back with help. But, she was honestly so tired so she decided to just follow the girl before her.

_Of all the people in the world I had to be stuck with her._

“Fine. Where’s the van?”

Tzuyu noticed Sana looked kind of _glad_? To see her agree to go with her.

“It’s right over there”

Sana led the way to the van. She opened the door and held Tzuyu’s waist to help her get in. But, as Tzuyu felt Sana’s arm around her waist she flinched and backed away. Sana rolled her eyes.

“Come on, I know it hurts when you makes sudden movements. I just want to help you up”

“No thank you, I can get up by myself” Tzuyu said as she took a step and put her arm on the side of the door. She then hoisted herself up. Which she regretted quickly after because the sudden movement hurt. She manage to hold her groan in and turned to look at Sana and said “Look? I’m fine” but when Sana wasn’t looking, Tzuyu mouthed a groan. Sana thought Tzuyu was being ridiculous.

Sana sat in the driver seat with Tzuyu in the passenger seat. “Okay, point to me in the direction of your ship?”

“Do you know how to drive this thing?

“Sure I do, how did you think I got here?”

Tzuyu was a bit skeptical about Sana’s driving but, again, she was too tired to do anything about it. She pointed in the direction of where the team had come from. Sana started the van and they were off. She could control the van a bit better now since her hands were now free. Tzuyu watched her drive the van like it was no big deal, she was a little impressed but she’d never tell Sana that.

\- 

“Did you finish the job?” Gork asked one of the soldiers.

“Yes sir. The building looked like dirt. Not a body in sight.”

“Good. Dismissed”

_Captain Chido will be so pleased_

Gork started walking towards Chido’s office to tell him the good news. Suddenly a guard came up to him out of breathe.

“Sir, we got reports that one of the human prisoners escaped”

“What?! How did this happen? _Who_ let this happen?” He said as he grabbed the soldier by his collar, he was angry. Just when he was about to tell the Captain the good news.

“I-It was Lars, Dez and Kun. S-She outsmarted them and took the van and flew off”

Gork was beyond furious now. _How could a mere human outsmart three grown Thions?_

He let go of the soldier and dismissed him. He walked towards Chido’s office. He had to report what happened. He sighed before he knocked.

“Come in”

“Sir”

“Gork, what have you come to report?” Chido said as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

“We got rid of the Zanerthean trespassers, Sir”

“All of them?”

Gork nodded.

“Excellent. This is excellent ne-“but before Chido could finish his sentence, Gork interrupted him.

“There’s one more thing Sir” he hesitated a bit before he said “One of the prisoners managed to escape. She took the van and flew off”

Gork saw how Chido’s smile faltered as he brought the bad news. Chido placed the paper on his desk. He slammed his fists on his desk and shouted “Find her, now!”

Gork flinched but he nodded and walked out of the room. He had to find her before Chido grows angrier, before Klanta finds out.

-

They were only flying for a short while, when Tzuyu fell asleep.

_I guess she was really tired and in pain… I wonder what happened back there_

Sana couldn’t help but look at the sleeping girl next to her. Tzuyu had directed her to where their ship was before she fell asleep. Sana could tell that they were close to it already and that she’d have to wake up her. But, she looked so peaceful sleeping. The last time she saw Tzuyu, she had long black hair with a tint of green. Her hair was still dark but she looked older, she no longer looked like a baby. She had grown taller and her features became more defined. _She looks like a model._

Sana can’t remember Tzuyu ever being so pretty. All she remembers is a baby faced brooding kid that would constantly annoy her. She always had a smart mouth when it came to Sana. They continuously butted heads about everything. The only tried to get along for Chaeyoung’s sake. _Chaeyoung_ … she hasn’t thought about the girl in years. She shook the thoughts of Chaeyoung from her head and thought back to Tzuyu. The younger girl had been less uptight since they met again a few hours ago. Sana thinks the younger girl’s probably too tired to argue or something. Though she wasn’t too fond of Tzuyu’s company, she was glad to see a familiar face and was even gladder that she doesn’t have to find help alone.

Tzuyu jolted away as if she was having a nightmare. She took a deep breath in and exhaled then turn to look at Sana who was looking at the road ahead of her. Sana had pretended not to see Tzuyu abruptly wake up like that.

“You’re still driving?” Tzuyu said as she rubbed her back. She was feeling a lot better now.

“Yeah we’re almost there, I think”

Tzuyu looked outside and saw that Sana was right they were close to where the ship was. When they got closer she told Sana to stop and park the van in the bushes. When they got out Tzuyu walked closer to where the ship was… or where it _should’ve_ been.

She swore that’s where her Captain placed the ship. In the exact spot she’s standing in. But, it was empty with no ship in sight.

_What the fuck… they must’ve detected we were here..That’s why they.. Yukhei.._

Tzuyu was starting to get emotional again but she didn’t want to cry in front of Sana so she held it back as much as she could.

“Where is it? Is this the right place?” She heard Sana say from behind her.

“I don’t know, Thions must’ve found it and took it”

The two became quiet for a few second. Tzuyu was staring off into the distance while Sana was staring at Tzuyu who was lost in thought. Suddenly, Tzuyu spoke up, “You know your ship is not too far from here, the remains should still be there, come on” she started walking in the direction of the crash site.

Sana silently followed, now lost in thought.

It took a few minutes for them to arrive and Sana was shocked. The ship, or what’s left of it anyway, looked almost unrecognizable. Most of it was gone, burned and there were a bunch of burned clothes on the ground. All her belongings and her friend’s belongings were gone. She walked closer towards it looking around. She found her suitcase, a pink babrbie suitcase, which was ruined. She and Momo had gotten similar matching ones. Half her stuff were burned. She bent down and opened d what’s left of the suitcase and rummaged through it. She found a hoodie that was in a decent condition to wear. But, most of her favorite clothes and stuff were gone. Sana felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She knelt down and put her hands in her face as a few tears fell down.

Tzuyu stood awkwardly a few distance away. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to comfort the girl, she didn’t know if she _wanted_ to comfort her. So she looked around at the ground instead, pretending she didn’t see anything. Tzuyu found a black beanie with a little smiley face on it.it was a bit dirty but she held on to it in case she might need it.

Sana wiped a few tears away with the hoodie. She took a deep breath in to try and calm herself. When she felt better she stood up and turned to find Tzuyu who kicking the dirt on the ground with her feet.

“What’s that?” Sana noticed the black cloth in Tzuyu’s hands.

“Ah, found it on the ground over there. Thought it might come in handy”

It looked like a beanie Sana saw Taeil wear. She softly smiled and showed Tzuyu the hoodie she’d manage to find. It was a dark blue hoodie with a little heart on the left side.

“Look, I found it in my suitcase”

Tzuyu looked at it and nodded. She doesn’t know why she was avoided looking at Sana’s face.

“Well we better go”

“Go where?”

“I don’t know but we need to find something like a communication center or something to contact Captain Park with” Tzuyu was now walking back to where the van was.

“Well where are we going to find one?”

“Hmm I don’t know Sana, maybe we’ll meet a Thion on the side of the road and ask them for directions” Tzuyu said in a sarcastic tone.

_Well someone’s feeling a lot better._

“Very, funny. Just get in the car”

Tzuyu huffed but got in the car. She pointed for Sana to go in that direction to see what they find. Perhaps they’d find a village or town or something.

They drove for a while with both not saying a word. Sana’s eyes were on the road and Tzuyu was staring out the window. There was nothing much to see but a few trees and lots of dirt. After about an hour into the drive the car started slowing down.

“Why are you slowing down?”

“I don’t know I get this thing is out of gas”

“Oh great” Tzuyu pointedly said.

Sana turned to face her. “It’s not like it’s my fault”

Tzuyu scoffed and got out of the van and began walking on the dirt road.

Sana stuck out her head from the window and shouted “Hey! Where are you going?”

Tzuyu ignored her and continued walking. Sana was annoyed, she huffed as she grabbed her hoodie and got of the car. She ran a bit to keep up to where Tzuyu was.

“Hey can you stop ignoring me? What are you doing?” Sana grabbed her arm again and Tzuyu turned around. She felt like this was déjà vu..

“What does it look like I’m doing? We either walk until we find some gas or a communication center or we stay in that van and wait for Thions to come and capture us.. your choice?” She let go of Sana’s hand again, the same way she did before and continued walking.

“Who made you the leader..” Sana huffed as she followed Tzuyu.


	5. Chapter Four

Momo’s not sure how long it’s been since Sana left, or how long they’ve been stuck in this small room which was similar to the one they were in before. There were no doors or windows and the placed looked even dirtier than the last. She wasn’t sure what the Thions wanted with them. She thinks that if they wanted to kill them, they’d have done it already instead of keeping them cooped up in some room. Thions were known to be ruthless to whoever entered their planet so it was a bit odd that they weren’t killed or at least being tortured. It was an uneasy feeling, that feeling of waiting around for something bad to happen. But she trusted Sana that she’d at least bring them some help and she hoped and prayed that wherever Sana was, she was safe. She _really_ hoped that Sana _was_ safe… Wondering around if Sana was safe and alive or _dead_ , would do her no good so she had to at least keep a positive mindset. Someone had to when the majority of her peers looked like they’ve given on up and were just awaiting their doom.

They’ve been bringing them a bit of food and something to drink but it’s limited. The Thions’ food was a bit flavorless and the substance which Momo assumes was like water to them, resembled and tasted a bit like green tea; she liked it more than the food. She noticed that Somi has been refusing to eat. She’d only drink a bit of the liquid and only take a few bites of the food. Nayeon had been practically forcing her to eat, Somi’d been on edge ever since Sunmi hadn’t woken up. It’s like she’d be fine if the professor was conscious. But the professor remained in a deep sleep. No one knew when she’d wake up, even though Somi had urged that she desperately needed to see a doctor or be placed in a hospital. But the Thions would never allowed that. Whether she survived or not didn’t really matter to the Thions.

That’s how they spent their time, with Momo, Nayeon and Taeil trying to cheer up the younger ones. Though it didn’t really work that well. Momo had informed the group about how Sana was going to come back with some help but some weren’t too glad about it. Momo trusts Sana with her life, wholeheartedly she believed Sana wouldn’t just betray and abandon them and Nayeon decided to trust her too. Taeil was a bit skeptical but he was positive about the whole thing. While most of the younger ones, especially Dowoon and Renjun were in denial. They truly believed that Sana had just abandoned them, just like that. They really believed that no one would be coming for them. Jeongyeon wanted to also put her trust in Sana like Momo and Nayeon but she wasn’t sure about it. Sana was never the most reliable person and there is a possibly that she could be dead or have gotten herself recaptured. Jeongyeon likes to think of herself as a realist, so she was on the fence about it. Dejun was also on the fence about it while Renjun and Dowoon had completely given up with the hope of someone ever coming for them. They were basically just waiting for the Thions to kill them.

Nayeon’s head was on Momo’s right shoulder while Jeongyeon’s head was on her left. The trio were just sitting down in one corner of the room.

“Why do you think they’ve kept us alive for so long?” Nayeon spoke up.

“I’m not sure” Momo was also curious as well.

“Well whatever they’re going to do with us, they better hurry it up because I hate this game of waiting around” Jeongyeon said as she gripped her thigh in frustration and a bit of fear. Nayeon sighed, she knew Jeongyeon was never the patient type. It a miracle that no one in the room was claustrophobic, though some of them they did feel like they were losing their minds already. Momo held her hand to try and calm her down and Jeongyeon just sighed in frustration and muttered an “I’m sorry”.

“You’re right, they should just get it over with and just kill us” Renjun spoke up as he simply stared at the wall. Dowoon turned to look at him and said “Yeah just end this fucking nightmare”

Everyone in the room just looked at them, not really want to say anything because they knew it’d come through one ear and come out the next; they were stubborn. So they just let them vent all their feelings out into the open.

“Bet they’ll start picking us off one by one and probably torture us first. Probably will feed us to the Boomis or something.. I hear they do that to trespasser. They have like a live show where Thions gather around to watch the trespassers run around in fear in the arena while the Boomis chases them”

“Fuck” Dowoon chuckled bitterly. “Maybe that happened to Minatozaki”

As he said Sana’s name Momo quickly got up and walked to where he was sitting.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Dowoon looked up at her as he stood up and smirked. Momo could see the dark circles under his eyes. They were are all stressed out too but he had no reason to talk about Sana like that. He stood closer moved closer to Momo and was an inch away from her face.

“You heard me”

Momo grabbed him by the collar and pin him to the wall. Momo was usually a calm person, she didn’t really like conflict but she’d do anything for Sana. Nayeon was by her side trying to get her to let him go as well as Taeil was trying to get him to shut up.

“No, say it again. I dare you”

He looked her straight in the eye and said with a smirk “Maybe Sana’s fucking dead. Gone and eaten.”

Momo would be okay if he didn’t have that stupid grin on his face, Dowoon didn’t have a second to spare before Momo punched him the eye. Nayeon along with Jeongyeon pulled her away from him as Taeil stood between them both. He turned to Dowoon to tell him to calm the fuck down. “What the fuck? I know we’re all stressed out but what you said was out of line”  
Dowoon held his right eye as he looked at both Momo and Taeil’s direction and said a big fuck you and sat down next to Renjun.

“Uhm excuse me?” Jeongyeon was ready to defend Momo. She was stressed out as well but at least she wasn’t being an insensitive little shit about it. She was now walking towards Dowoon direction when Taeil stood in front her trying to stop her.

They were all shouting and arguing with each other and Nayeon hated it. They should’ve been working together or at least remain positive for each other.

“S-Stop” Somi said quietly 

Dejun looked towards her as the no one noticed her plead.

“Stop” She said a bit louder but not nearly enough, her eyes were watery and her hands covered her ears. Dejun thought she looked scared. “Please” she nearly whispered.

“Stop!” Dejun shouted. He was always the shy quiet one so it was really surprising for the rest to hear him shout. The room became quiet as the all turned to look at Dejun who had his brows furrowed.

Suddenly a door opened at Chido walked in, their heads turned from Dejun to Chido was looking at them with a stern yet disgusted look. He then turned his back towards the door and took a step out. He turned to the guard on his left and told them to round them up. The guards nodded as four of them entered the room and before any of them could react the zapped them all on their necks.

Momo felt herself losing consciousness. _Maybe this was it_ she thought as her eyes closed.

-

“Hey”

“Tzuyu”

“Tzuyu!”

Sana grabbed her arm to get her to stop. Which worked but Tzuyu was beyond annoyed. She sighed in frustration as she removed Sana’s arm for like the millionth time already. Not only was she was beyond tired, she was also very hungry and thirsty. They’d been walking in an awkward silence, both not quite knowing what to say. Occasionally, Sana would try and initiate a conversation with Tzuyu but the latter would mostly ignore her. They’d sometimes share a few words but it lasted no longer than two sentences.

“Can you stop ignoring me?”

“What is it Sana?”

“I’m hungry” Sana’s voice was so soft. But this annoyed Tzuyu even more.

“And? What do you want me to do about that?” Tzuyu said pointedly.

“Shouldn’t we stop and rest somewhere?”

“Hmm I don’t know Sana, maybe you’re right. We should definitely stop and rest in those fucking bushes over there. That’s a great idea” Tzuyu said in a sarcastic tone.

Sana huffed as she crossed her arms. They’d been walking for god knows how. It was already begging to get dark out, Sana really felt like they should stop and rest somewhere. She was honestly so tired and she knew the latter was too.

“Ugh” Tzuyu groaned in annoyance as she rubbed her forehead. She walked a little bit closer to where Sana stood standing. “Come on, just a little bit further. I think there’s a town or village up ahead. It’s dangerous if we stop now”

“How do you know, there’s something up ahead?”

Tzuyu pointed to the light in the distance. “You see that light over there?” It looked like it stood on the top of the mountain. It didn’t look too far away, they just had to keep pushing forward.

Sana nodded. “Carry me?” She stretched out her arms at Tzuyu for her to give her a piggyback ride.

Tzuyu scoffed as she walked away.

Sana pouted as she followed Tzuyu, the two walked in silence the rest of the way. 

-

As they got closer they could see the lights of what Tzuyu assumes is a town. It was relatively small but it had everything it needed. Sana was glad because she felt like she was dying. When Tzuyu said that it was only a little bit further she thought it was only a stone’s throw away but it was further than thought. Her feet hurt but Tzuyu barely looked unfazed by it. When Tzuyu was in the Academy she had to walk and run for long distances, so this was not much of a difference but Tzuyu was still really tired.

“Sana put on your hoodie” Tzuyu whispered as she started putting on the beanie.

“Why?”

“We don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves just put it on”

Sana simply nodded as she clumsily put on the hoodie in an effort to quickly put it on. Tzuyu rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched Sana struggle to put in on.

“Stay close to me” She whispered as Sana put the hood on. If the situation were any different, Tzuyu would want as far away from her as possible but right now they had to stick together. She was on guard in case anything would happen, she’d have to protect herself and Sana. Sure she wasn’t really fond of the older girl but she’s not cruel, she doesn’t want Sana to get hurt.

Sana walked closer to Tzuyu as they both walked not really looking at anyone in the eyes. They took notice of their surroundings. The little town was a bit janky. There seemed to be one of everything, one store, restaurant, bank, motel etc. Everything looked a little run down and the Thions didn’t look very welcoming. Most of the Thions walking about resembled humans, while the other few resembled animals. Tzuyu felt a bit uneasy but her main objective was to get some food and to find a place to say.

“Tzuyu?” she heard Sana whisper.

“Yeah?” Tzuyu didn’t ignore her this time since they were in a town filled with Thions who would try to kill them if they found out they were humans. She led around ally so they could talk more freely.

“What are we going to do now?”

“We’re going to find something to eat and then a place to stay”

“That’s great but uhhh..” Sana scratched the back of her head, “We don’t have any money”

They couldn’t just waltz into the restaurant and demand food or a place to stay. That would draw too much attention to themselves and Tzuyu didn’t really want to steal from these hardworking people either. Sure they hated humans but some were just trying to earn a living and Tzuyu respected that. Though Sana would think otherwise.

“Let’s steal some cash”

“No” Tzuyu quickly replied.

“Why? Come on, we need it” Sana didn’t understand why Tzuyu didn’t want to but Tzuyu had her reasons.

“No Sana”

Sana could see how serious Tzuyu was. She crossed her arms in annoyance. “Well what do you plan we do then? Sleep on the streets and eat out of the garbage?”

“Can you shut up for two seconds” She said as she put her hand on Sana’s mouth. Sana was about to take offense before she noticed Tzuyu’s stare was on a Thions male across the street in the other alley. He was cornering this small Thions girl, she looked scared like he was about to do something.

“I have a plan, stay here” was all Tzuyu said before she crossed the street.

The one thing Tzuyu hated more than stealing was when others would take advantage of others that were weaker than them; she hated men who would hurt women. Sana watched as Tzuyu kicked the Thion on the side of his stomach. He crouched down in pain as he tried to swing a punch at Tzuyu but all she did was hit him in face with the back of her ray gun, knocking him out cold. Sana watched as the Thion girl ran away as Tzuyu kicked him, the girl was really pale, her hair was a dark purple and she carried a dusty old satchel and a backpack.

Luckily no one was really around to witness what Tzuyu had done. She was lucky they were in a dark alley. She searched his pockets until she found his wallet, or what she thinks is his wallet. She walked out of the alley coolly, as if nothing had just happened. She walked back to where Sana was with her hands in her pockets.

“What the fuck did you just do?” Sana whispered as Tzuyu was now next her.

“Relax” she opened the wallet and showed Sana what was inside “is this money?”

Sana looked at it and indeed it was Thion dollars, it had to be about 200 Thionens in there. “I thought you were against stealing?”

Tzuyu shrugged as she put the wallet back in her pocket “I wasn’t just going to let him hurt her”

Sana thought it was sweet so she simply just smiled at Tzuyu.

“What?” Tzuyu looked at her, curious as to why Sana was smiling at her.

“Nothing” Sana hummed. “Now get me some food, I’m starving” Sana said pouting while rubbing her tummy. Tzuyu thought Sana was like a kid. She rolled her eyes at the older one and walked past her in the direction of the restaurant. Sana skipped behind to catch up to Tzuyu. They walked towards the only restaurant in town. Tzuyu still on her guard the whole time there. The restaurant wasn’t anything too fancy, honestly it looked more like a rundown bar, but it’s better than anything.

When Tzuyu and Sana walked in they found a seat at the back where the light was much darker. They could feel some stares on them but not too much. They just had to act as normal as possible. Luckily the restaurant didn’t have any waiter asking them want they want to order. There was a device with a list of food to order.

“I can’t read any of this” Tzuyu said as she scrolled through the menu. Her Ogsic was very limited, she only knew some basic words. While Sana’s was a bit better, she still wasn’t an expert in the language.

“Here, I’ll order this for the both of us.. I think it’s called a bombe bread with pepper cods?” Sana said as she scratched the back of her head. “To drink we can get can get bons.. is that okay?”

Normally Tzuyu would hate Sana choosing what to eat for her, but she had to agree since she didn’t understand the language and she was really hungry, so she just nodded.

Sana tapped the order in and they waited in awkward silence. Sana was unsure if she wanted to spark up a conversation or not. She glanced at Tzuyu who eyeing the room. Sana guesses Tzuyu was making sure nobody had suspected them or anything. She decided against it, so as to not distract her. After a few minutes a waiter arrived to give them their food. As the waiter placed the food on the table Sana thanked the young Thion male in Ogsic. Tzuyu looked a little impressed that Sana’s accent was a good. But she’d never tell her that.

Tzuyu thought the food looked a bit unappetizing but it tasted better than it looked, or it could be that she was just so hungry. Sana watched as Tzuyu rapidly gulped down her food as if she hadn’t had food in months. Though, Tzuyu did feel like she hadn’t eaten in days.

“And I thought I was the hungry one..” Sana chuckled.

Tzuyu looked up to see Sana looking at her. She gulped the food that was in her mouth and drank a bit of her bons, she was a bit embarrassed at Sana looking at her.

“Whatever” She said as she continued eating her food, this time more slowly.

Once they were finished, Sana said the bill was 20 Thionens. Tzuyu left the money on the table as they walked out of the restaurant. Now, no one was even sparing a glance at them which Tzuyu thought was great. Now they just needed a place to sleep. So they decided to walk at the only motel in town. It looked similarly to the restaurant, it was a bit rundown as well.

They walked in the motel and went to the counter to order a room. Sana did all the talking.

“Uhm room 1. How much?” Sana said as best as she could, she tried hard not to show she had accent or else this old Thion woman would figure out that they were outsiders.

The old Thions woman eyed her but then she pointed to a sign on the wall where Sana thinks it said 1 room for 1 night= 50 Thionens. Sana simply said 1 to the Thions woman and gave her the 50 Thionens that she asked Tzuyu to give her. The old woman took the money and handed the key over to her. Then she went back to reading whatever it was that she was reading.

It was a bit nerve-wracking having to interact with Thions that closely, but she had to pretend it didn’t faze her. The pair walked to find their room which was apparently Room 14 on the far end of the corridor. Sana unlocked the door and slowly went in with Tzuyu trailing in behind her. As they stepped in the lights turned. It must be motion censored. The small little room looked a bit dirty bit it had one bed, a table and 1 chair and the bathroom was even tinier.

_At least they have two towels._

Tzuyu locked the door behind them as Sana sat on the bed. It was a bit awkward thinking how they’d have to sleep on the bed together. But they weren’t really in the position to be picky and choosy about anything. Sana grabbed one of the towels and stood by the bathroom door.

“I’ll go shower first” she awkwardly stated.

Tzuyu wondered why Sana was telling her but she simply nodded. Sana entered the bathroom and closed the door as Tzuyu plopped herself down on the bed. She was so tired she could fall asleep right there but she wanted to take a shower. She should’ve fought Sana to shower first.

Sana looked at herself in the mirror noticing how tired she looked, it was a long day or day and a half. While in the shower, Sana felt relieved as the bons washed away all the sweat and grime she’d been feeling. She took a quick shower so she could go to bed and sleep. As she stepped out, she didn’t have any clean clothes so she’d have to put the same clothes she wore. But for now, she settled on sleeping in her hoodie and underwear. Luckily the hoodie was a bit long enough.

Tzuyu was dozing off until she heard the bathroom door open. She opened her eye and noticed as Sana came out of the bathroom drying her hair wearing nothing but her hoodie and underwear. She didn’t really want to stare but Sana was just there. She tried looking away. But Sana noticed Tzuyu’s actions.

“Oh come on, we’re both girls aren’t we?”

She was right so Tzuyu wasn’t sure exactly why she reacted like that. “I’m gonna shower” Tzuyu mumbled as she grabbed the towel and went into the bathroom. She sighed as she gripped the sink.

_What’s wrong with you, Tzuyu_

She looked at herself in the mirror, similarly to how Sana had did before. She noticed how tired she looked as well. But only sighed as she got into the shower, feeling the same bliss that Sana had felt. As she got out, she opted to wear her shirt and cargo pants and her socks, she left the beanie and her jacket as well as her guns on the table. She opened the door to dry her hair.

Sana was now tucked in the bed, Tzuyu was glad she didn’t have to see her legs again. When she felt her hair was dry enough she went to turn off the light and got into the bed along with Sana. They were both on the far edge on each sides of the bed. Sana chose the right and Tzuyu was on the left. Tzuyu sighed as her head the pillow.

“Tzuyu” Sana wanted to talk a bit before they went to sleep, but the latter simply ignored her. Tzuyu turned on her side with her back facing away from Sana. Sana did the same when Tzuyu didn’t answer her.

“Good night, Tzuyu” she said in a soft whisper.

Sana had been thinking about all that’s happened since the crash when Tzuyu was in the shower. She wanted someone to talk to since she was getting emotional about it all, thinking and hoping that Momo and the rest of her friends were safe.

Tzuyu also thought of her team, memories of the explosions flashed through her eyes. She thought of Chaeyoung and Mina back home, she thought of her Commander, she thought of Yukhei..

It was dark in the room with nothing but silence as both girls cried themselves to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Thions aren’t human although I refer to them as man/woman/he/she but I just use that to make it easier to understand I guess. Anyways thanks for reading x


	6. Chapter Five

Momo woke up with a pain on the right side of her neck and her head throbbing. She sat up as she rubbed her neck feeling, feeling something cold around it. Her eyes weren’t quite as open as yet, she wasn’t fully aware of where she was or what was going on. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, even though she had just woken up her body felt heavy and tired.

“Hey Momo, you’re awake” she felt Nayeon touch her shoulder.

When eyes had full adjusted she noticed Nayeon was wearing something around her neck. It resembled a metal collar. She touched her neck again now awake and aware of what was happening. She too had the same metal collar Nayeon had. Their clothes were also different. They wore a soft blue shirt and white pants, the whole outfit resembled a surgeon’s scrubs. They also wore white slip on shoes on their feet.

She looked around and noticed that there were a lot of trees around. It resembled a forest back in Zanerth. There was even a waterfall nearby. The place wasn’t too large but it was big enough to fit 20 people.. _wait how did those other people get here?_ There was about double the people there just roaming around. Were they even humans? They could’ve been Thions too.. They were all in some kind of room? It looked like they were in a class container or something, because Momo could see the outside.

Nayeon stared at Momo as she noticed the latter’s brows furrowed looking very confused and shocked. “I don’t what this place is either, or who the rest of these people are..” the rest of their group of friends were all huddled together. Even Sunmi was there, still unconscious, with the same clothes and collar on. The group was scared to get closer to the other people but the others didn’t seem to pay them any attention. Some were sitting around and others were huddled together in small little groups talking to each other. They were all wearing the same thing.

“What do you mean?”

“We all just woke up here.. we don’t know how or when we got here” Taeil spoke up.

“Have you tried talking to them?” Momo asked referring to the other humans. Taeil shook his head.

“W-we’re honestly kinda scared” Dejun said. Momo turned to look at Dejun, who sitting near Dowoon. She noticed Dowoon left eye looking a little bruise, she felt a little bit guilty about it. He noticed her gazing at him and he looked away.

“What are we going to do?” Renjun asked. But Momo wasn’t sure what to do. She was so confused about everything. She wasn’t quite sure why they all turned to her to figure things out. She wasn’t really much of a leader, she usually did whatever Sana wanted to do. But the people before her all looked so helpless, even Nayeon who was so confident and outgoing.

“I’ll be back right now” Momo said as she began walking towards one of the other humans who was sitting on a rock. She tried to muster all the courage she had, she needed to do something.

“Momo wait, I’ll come with you” Nayeon spoke, not wanting Momo to go by herself. The latter only nodded as Nayeon followed her. Jeongyeon watched the two leave, feeling a little uneasy about it.

The woman the two girls quietly and nervously approached had been looking at the waterfall with not much expression on her face. Her eyes moved with the water that fell.

“Uhm” Momo cleared her throat. “Excuse me?”

The woman turned to look at Momo. “Oh Hello. Have you come to look at the waterfall too?”

“N-No, we were just wondering-“

“If you’re human” Nayeon blurted out before the latter could finish her sentence. Momo looked at her in disbelief. “Nayeon, you can’t just ask people if their human or not just like that” she whispered.

“Why not? We need to make sure”

Before they could start bickering about it the woman lightly chuckled. “Everyone in here is human, Zanertheans to be exact”

“How do you know?”

“Well, this is the Zanerthean exhibit. We’re all humans here” the woman replied coolly.

 _What the fuck.. ?_ Momo was even more confused now. What the fuck this this woman mean by exhibit? But before she could ask Nayeon beat her to it.

“I-Im sorry, what do you mean by exhibit?”

“You know, like an animal exhibition”

“Like a zoo?” Momo asked trying to fully understand just what the fuck the woman was talking about.

“I guess you can call it that… the container on the right of us is where they keep the Cirgaxes from the planet Cirgax and the Aomians are on the left side. I’m pretty sure they’re many more containers though” The woman was saying this in a way too calmly manner for Nayeon’s liking. How could she casually mention them being next to Cirgaxes?? Aomians were known for they calm nature but Crigaxes were known to be a dangerous species.

Momo and Nayeon recall reading about those creatures. Crigaxes have four arms and two legs, with a short, yet strong tail. They have four eyes which sit delicately in their sockets and can often make them appear to be excited. Their eyesight is great at distances. They have an enormous mouth and lack a visible nose, their ears are a bit small and their hearing is just average. They also have small horns across their chests and backs. Their skin is smooth and thin and it's covered in nothing but thin yet small hair on their heads, arms and legs. Their skin colors are mostly gold, dark silver and silver, which tend to become pale as they age.

The woman noticed the two girls looking frightened and chuckled. “It’s okay, these walls are impenetrable. The only way it’ll open is if one of those Thions open it. So far now we’re safe”

“H-How do you know so much about this place? How long have you been here?” Momo was baffled.

“Well we’ve been here like a month or so… I’ve lost count of the days”

“Well how did you even get here?”

“We were out on an exhibition on Aomia when we were captured along with a few other Aomians by a group of Thions. Next thing we knew is that were here in this place”

“Wait-Well how do you know there are other containers with other species?”

“I’ve seen them, you see them sometimes through that glass. You see Thions bringing in new different species from different planets I presume”

This was a lot to take in for both girls. “Haven’t you guys ever tried to escape? Why are you all so calm about this?”

The woman gazed at them, eyes flickering between both of them. “Well we tried the first few days but it’s impossible with these collars around our neck. Most of us have given up already you know? No one came looking for us..” She sat up and dusted her pants, then patted Momo on the shoulder as she said “I suggest you do the same”

This was a lot new information to take in and they were feeling really overwhelmed. Nayeon was speechless and Momo’s mind was running wild with thoughts. She didn’t know what to do or what to think. The woman began walking away before Momo asked “Wait! What’s your name?”

The woman smiled and said “Elkie”

-

“Hey babe” Chaeyoung greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Mina smiled as the latter took a seat in front of her. Mina was behind the counter already preparing to make her girlfriend’s usual coffee. Chaeyoung would always come to Mina’s café every day after work and wait for it to close so that they could go home together. Sometimes she’d come here with Tzuyu since she really liked the way Mina made the iced coffees. Though Chaeyoung had her own room at the Vesta Base, she usually stayed the night over at Mina’s apartment.

“How was work? Any news from Tzuyu?” Mina said as she added two cubes of sugar into the coffee.

“Same as always, I just miss Tzu you know?” Chaeyoung pouted and took a sip of the coffee Mina had placed in front of her. “Captain Park hasn’t really updated us on anything yet regarding the mission, I’m a little worried if I’m being honest”

Mina noticed Chaeyoung’s sad mood. She knows that Chaeyoung hates not knowing what’s happening with Tzuyu. Which is understandable because the two have been friends since they were kids. Chaeyoung had saved Tzuyu from a group of bullies that were picking on her. Chaeyoung laughs every time she remembers how small and weak Tzuyu was, she really was a little cry baby. Which is completely different from the strong Tzuyu she knows today. After Chaeyoung had saved her, Tzuyu stuck to her like glue and at first she had found it annoying but came to really enjoy her company, the two became inseparable.

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand and said “It’s okay, it’s Tzuyu we’re talking about. Our tough Tzu who doesn’t let anything get her in her way. She’ll be alright, and plus she went with the F9 right? Aren’t they like an elite group?”

Chaeyoung sighed as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hands. Maybe Mina was right and she shouldn’t worry so much about Tzuyu. She wasn’t a baby anymore, she could hand herself and Commander Lee and her team were there too. So what could go wrong? Deep down she still felt a bit uneasy about it all but she decided to shake the feeling for now.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right..”

Two customer walked in and both girls turned their direction towards the door. Mina’s café wasn’t that big, it was a small and cozy. Mina had only one other employee working in there with her. However, the employee had called in sick for the entire week so it was only Mina this time. She had inherited the café from her parents when she graduated college. She had met Chaeyoung when they were both in college, Mina was majoring in literature and Chaeyoung was enrolled at the Vesta Academy along with Tzuyu. The duo walked into her parent’s café, their Academy/Base is very close to the café. That was three years ago. Chaeyound had ordered the same coffee that she still does every day, even now.

“Help me?” She asked Chaeyoung while holding an apron out for her.

Chaeyoung took the apron and smiled. “Anything for you”

-

Tzuyu was to first to wake up, not wanting to waste any more time sleeping. They had to keep moving even though she still was a little tired. She felt a weight on her chest and slowly opened her eyes. She was met with orange head that had a faint smell of jasmine.

_What the fuck_

She felt something lightly holding her waist. She slightly lifted her head and saw Sana’s hand around her waist. Her eyes also noticed that the blanket was not gone and Sana’s bare leg was grazing her cargo pants. Though she couldn’t feel it, the sight made her tense. Tzuyu had always been a light sleeper so she must’ve been so tired that she didn’t feel anything. Right?

_What the fuck. What the fuck do I do_

-at her slightly pinked cheeks. Her cheek had a small barely visible mole, one that you’d only notice up close. Her lips were slightly parted. Tzuyu thought she looked peaceful sleeping.

_Wait what the fuck am I doing? I don’t care how peaceful she looks, we don’t have time for this._

“Sana wake up” Tzuyu was still a bit tense as she tried to shake the girl’s arm off her but Sana tightened her grip and snuggled more into her.

_Uh what the fuck_

Tzuyu stiffened even more now, not knowing how to get out of the situation. She’s not sure why she couldn’t bring herself to just throw the older girl off her. She didn’t even like her, why was she so hesitant to throw her off? Tzuyu softly groaned in frustration. After a few seconds Sana started stirring awake. Though Tzuyu was glad the girl was waking up she couldn’t help but think how awkward it’d be again. She felt Sana tense as she realized where her head and hand was.

“Uhm Sana?”

Sana quickly sat up and moved away a little from Tzuyu. She felt embarrassed as the latter was just staring at her. “I’m sorry I thought you were my body pillow, I-I usually sleep with an extra pillow in the night” she tried to explain herself, avoiding Tzuyu’s gaze.

“Uhm okay. Get dressed.” Tzuyu replied awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

The atmosphere was awkward. Tzuyu began putting on her boots while Sana was putting on her jeans. Tzuyu walked over to where she had left her jacket and began putting it on, she put the guns back in her pockets in the same place they were before. She ran her hand through her hair before putting the beanie back on. She turned around and saw Sana had her pants on but she hadn’t put on her shirt yet so she was only in her bra. Sana had taken off the hoodie to put on her shirt. Tzuyu stood there a bit frozen, not really wanting to look at the other girl but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Sana’s toned stomach. She only averted her eyes when Sana put her shirt back on.

“What is it?” She asked, noticing Tzuyu standing there a bit awkwardly.

But Tzuyu didn’t answer and sprinted towards the bathroom and closed the door. This was the second time she had found herself staring at Sana or was it? She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy. She remembers hearing Sana silently crying last night. She wondered if Sana heard _her_ crying last night.. she groaned in frustration. She washed her face trying to rid the thoughts of last night’s breakdown as well as thoughts of Sana.

When Tzuyu opened the door she noticed Sana’s eyes also looked red and puffy. They both had noticed each other’s eyes and heard each other but neither wanted to bring it up or talk about it. Tzuyu moved out of the way so Sana could use the bathroom.

When Sana walked out of the bathroom, Tzuyu had been sitting on the bed looking last in thought as she stared at the door. She cleared her throat trying to get the younger girl’s attention.

“Alright let’s go” Tzuyu stood up walking towards the door.

“Wait, what’s the plan?”

“I don’t think this town has any communication center. Looks like we’ll have to find another town or something”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while but what’s that thing on your wrist?”

Sana was pointing to Tzuyu’s watch on her wrist. It was the communication device given to their team by Commander Lee. It only worked between six to communicate with each other. Tzuyu turned it on there still wasn’t any sign of a life. She didn’t really need it anymore but she couldn’t bring herself to throw it away. Maybe one day it’d beep and it all would’ve been a dream. Right?

Tzuyu sighed. “It’s just a watch. Let’s go”

“Wait”

Tzuyu groaned, she was annoyed. “What is it Sana? We need to leave. Now”

“Are we going to walk again?”

“No, we’ll just fly there. How else are we going to get there?” Tzuyu thought Sana was wasting time by asking stupid questions.

“I don’t think we have enough money for a cab and I don’t know where any of these buses go. Wait how about if we steal a car?”

“Do you like stealing things? I’d rather not steal anything from the people here”

“You stole that Thions’ wallet yesterday?”

“That was different okay? Now come on” Tzuyu was the one to grab Sana by the arm and basically drag her out of the room. She was eager that they leave as quickly as possible. Of course she didn’t want to really walk either but what choice did they have? A car wasn’t going to magically appear before them and Tzuyu didn’t want to steal any of these Thions’ car, maybe unless they were an ass like the one’s wallet she stole last night.

“Why are you so against stealing?” She heard Sana ask while they were walking out of the motel onto the road.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tzuyu said while still holding Sana’s arm. She was unaware she was still holding on to it but Sana wondered why she hadn’t let go of it.

They were hitting the corner of the road when Sana asked “Why?” Tzuyu took a sudden stop.

Tzuyu ignored her question, not because she didn’t want to answer, well she didn’t want to answer but this time it was different. She noticed at the end of the street there was a van, one that similar to the one they were driving in before.

_Fuck_

She gripped Sana’s arm tighter before she turned to her and whispered “We need to leave. They’re here” Sana looked towards the direction Tzuyu had been looking at and she saw the van.

“What are we going to do?” She asked with fear evident in her voice.

“We have to run and hide. I don’t think they know I’m still alive but they’re here looking for you. Put your hood on” She pulled Sana as they both ran across the street and stopped at an alley. Tzuyu finally let go of Sana’s arm as she peeked behind the wall to look at the van. Oddly enough she felt safer with Tzuyu holding on to her arm but she couldn’t think about that right now.

“Stay here” Tuzyu whispered.

“Wait where are you going?” Sana tried to grab her arm but Tzuyu was already walking away. Sana was too afraid to follow but she also didn’t want Tzuyu to go and do something stupid all by herself. She didn’t have much time to think about what to do before Tzuyu reappeared again.

“Where did you go?”

“I was scoping out the area and they’re three vans in total. We can’t stay here either because they’ll be checking this street next”

“So what now?”

Tzuyu thought about what to do for a few seconds. There wasn’t that much that they could do until an idea came to mind, it was embarrassing but she couldn’t think of anything else. She grabbed Sana’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Sana was surprised by Tzuyu actions. “Uhh-“

“Shhh just follow me and pretend like you’re talking to me but keep your head down” Tzuyu interrupted her. She pulled Sana’s hood own lower.

“Come on” she pulled Sana towards one of the streets. She thought about Sana’s plan about stealing a car as well. She had to act fast for this plan to work and it was risky but they didn’t have much options available.

Sana felt Tzuyu’s hold tighten as they were getting closer to the van. Her next hand was gripping the gun she had in her jacket. “When I say ‘Go’ you get in the van okay?” she whispered. Sana wasn’t sure what the younger girl was planning, she couldn’t question her about it either because they were close to where the Thions’ van were parked. She could see a two Thions talking to a vender and one was in the van behind the wheel.

One of the Thions noticed the two girls walking and was going to stop them to ask some questions.

“Hey, you two” he shouted at the both of them but the pair ignored him. He got closer and put his hand on Tzuyu's shoulder to stop her.

Tzuyu turned around and let go of Sana’s hand before she pulled the ray gun from her pocket and hit the Thions in the face. He fell backward as the next Thions came running towards her, but before he could take out his gun, Tzuyu back kicked him in the face knocking him out. The Thion that was on the ground quickly stood up as he tackled Tzuyu to the ground. The third Thions that was in the van saw what was happening and quickly came out of the van to help.

The Thions on top of Tzuyu tried to punch her in the face but her reflexes were fast and she moved her head to the left before he could punch her, his fist thus collided with the concrete. He winced in pain as he held his hand giving Tzuyu the opportunity to hit him in the face with her gun.

“Go!” She shouted to Sana who was standing there as she watched all of this unfold. It happened it a matter of mere seconds. She did as Tzuyu instructed and stepped one foot into the van, but she was pulled back by hair out by the other Thions that was in the car.

Tzuyu grabbed the Thions in a chokehold before he could do anything to Sana. She squeezed until he was knocked out. From the corner of her eye she could see another van coming closer. She told Sana to get into the van and turn it on. She shot the van that was coming towards them a few times before she jumped into the van.

“Go, go, go!” she ushered for Sana to drive off as quickly possible before the incoming van got any closer. Sana drove off as fast as possible while Tzuyu from the window, shot rays from her gun at the vans. They shot back at them but managed to miss. They had to do something to get them off their tail. Sana wasn’t that much of a good driver but she managed to avoid any of the Thions coming close to them.

“What do we do now, they’re gaining on us!” She shouted to Tzuyu who was still shooting out from the window.

“Take off, fly us out of here” She heard Tzuyu shout from the window. Sana wasn’t thinking much about it, she was focused on following Tzuyu’s orders. Although Tzuyu herself hadn’t come up with a plan as yet. Sana activated the van to fly and they van started flying. They both knew that the other two vans would fly after them as well.

_Fuck what do we do_

“Tzuyu! This van has its own built in ray guns. Maybe we can use that to shoot them with-“ As Sana was telling her plan to Tzuyu, she was interrupted by a blast that shook the van. The other Thions were no in the air and they’d activated their own ray gun and shot them. It grazed the van the two girls were in and Tzuyu almost fell out the window. She quickly got inside and walked over to Sana.

“Activate the gun, I have a plan. I need you to go really fast and then when I say ‘stop’ you hit the break. Okay?”

Sana simply nodded as she activated their ray gun from their van. She then put the super speed on which made them go really fast. Tzuyu was looking from the rearview mirror that the other Thions had also activated their super speeds on their vans. In the distance Sana could see what looked like another town? Or was it a city? It was definitely way larger than the town they’d been to before.

Tzuyu wanted to time this right. She wanted for them to get as close to the other vans as possible. She also wanted them to be closer to the city so they could hide someplace there. Just a few more seconds… they were getting closer. When Tzuyu yelled “Stop!” and Sana hit the brakes. The two Thion vans zoomed passed them and Tzuyu used that opportunity to fire the van’s ray gun at them. The blast hit one of the van which then hit the other as both vans were now falling out of the air.

Sana was happy when she saw both vehicles going down until Tzuyu noticed three men shape shifted themselves to have wings. It was harder for Tzuyu to shoot at them when they were flying around. They had to hide somewhere in the city.

“Sana fly us as low as possible to the ground and when I say jump we jump okay?”

“What do you mean we jump? From a moving vehicle?”

“Fly us a few above the ground. Do it” Tzuyu was still trying to shoot the winged Thions that were flying towards them. Sana knew she didn’t have the time to protest so she flew them about two feet above the ground, they were in the city now and not many Thions were walking on the streets.

Tzuyu grabbed Sana’s hand pulling her closer. She hugged Sana close to her and put her hand on her head. Sana was wondering what the fuck Tzuyu was doing, but it did feel kind of nice to her. Under normal circumstances she’d be embarrassed to ever hold Sana as close as this but she had to, to break Sana’s fall when they jumped out.

“1, 2, 3.. jump!” Tzuyu yelled as they both jumped out the van with Tzuyu holding Sana as tightly as she could. They impact of the jump made them both roll for a few feet until they stopped when Tzuyu’s back hit a wall.

“Fuck” Tzuyu groaned in pain as she let go off Sana. Sana not too hurt because Tzuyu took most of the fall for her, quickly got up and tried helping Tzuyu up. “Tzuyu, come on we gotta go they’re coming”

With the adrenaline still in her body, she did her best to get up as fast as she could. She held on to Sana’s shoulder while the latter held her waist. They quickly walked (Tzuyu was limping) towards the alley to hide. Before they could think of their next move a girl approached them and said “Come” in Villari. That surprised the duo.

Sana thought the girl looked really familiar. But before she could ask anything the girl grabbed her hand pulling Tzuyu and Sana away from the Thions that had lost sight of the duo when they jumped.

“Come, I can take you to a place where it’s safe” They were both surprised about how this girl could speak Villari so well and how she knew they were Zanertheans. _Could she be a human too?_

Suddenly Sana recognized the girl. It was the girl with the purple hair from the town they had been to.

“Wait” Sana took a stop. The girl turned to look at her.

“Who are you?”

The girl smiled and said “My name is Dahyun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// Ahh I can’t write fight scenes I’m sorry x


	7. Chapter Six

“So like, what are you?” Tzuyu was the first to speak up from Dahyun’s bed when there was an awkward silence.

Dahyun had sneakily taken them through a number of different alleys and even through a manhole. They walked for a few minutes around the sewer, which Tzuyu thought was suspicious and was apprehensive to follow the purple haired girl. She was still holding onto Sana’s shoulder and the latter was still holding her waist to help her walk. So it wasn’t like she could just run away, Sana’s grip was tight on her waist.

They walked throughout the sewers and they noticed that few other people were living down there, it was like a little community of different people living there. They glanced the duo as they walked with Dahyun, not really paying much attention to them. On the far left side was Dahyun’s room, it slightly bigger than the other rooms. It definitely looked a bit cleaner that the other rooms. There wasn’t much that was there just a bed and a few boxes and buckets as well as a make shift desk. There were also a few pictures on the wall.

She had taken the duo to sit on her ‘bed’ which was merely an old dark blue futon (like a Japanese futon). Sana carefully sat Tzuyu on the bed. The fall out of the van caused her to get some cuts and bruises. Particularly her elbow and ankle were the parts that hurt the most. They were trained for this kind of thing, so Tzuyu wasn’t badly injured, she had done stuff like that before. 

Dahyun looked between the duo before she asked “Do you want some bons or as you guys refer to it as water?”

“Yes please” Sana answered almost too quickly.

“No. I want you to tell us what you are and why did you bring us here?” Tzuyu said staring at her.

“Tzuyu st-“

“No Sana. I want her to explain first.” Sana could see how serious Tzuyu was.

Dahyun sighed and took a step closer to the duo and said “I’m a Thions and I brought you here because you saved my life yesterday, I wanted to help you”

“How do you speak Villari so well?”

“Uhh..” Sana noticed how hesitant Dahyun looked to answer.

“Well?” Tzuyu was being a bit too pushy towards the girl when she couldn’t answer. Sana remembered that the last time she heard a Thions speak Villari well was when they were captured. But, unlike that one Thions, Dahyun didn’t have much of an accent, she sounded like a natural. Despite being a little suspicious as well, she didn’t want to pressure Dahyun or anything.

“Tzuyu stop. Just leave her alone. She’ll tell us when she’s ready”

“No Sana” She turned to look at the older girl now. “See, this is your problem, you’re too trusting”

“My problem?” Sana scoffed.

“Amongst other things, that’s one of ‘em” She turned to Dahyun again and pointed “Now you. Answer the question”

Sana was annoyed she didn’t understand why Tzuyu was so insistent on Dahyun answering her when she had just saved their lives. However, Dahyun knew that there was no way around it. She should just tell them everything.

She sighed as she took a seat on one of the buckets she used as chair. “Well, my dad was a Thions and my mom… she was a human” she glanced to see their reactions. Sana looked surprised while Tzuyu remained serious, she looked unfazed. Sana had never heard of a relationship between a human and a Thion. Well that’s not _exactly_ true because long before when the universe was much more united, there must’ve been interracial relationships but that was thousands of years ago. If those relationships existed now, they’d be killed. That was the way Klanta wanted his planet, Thion 3XQ to be like, filled with Thions. Any other race would be killed.

“So you’re like a hybrid or something?”

“No, my step mom was human. My birth mom died at childbirth..” She cleared her throat “My dad was one of Captain Chido’s soldiers. One day when they were out patrolling the bare lands, they found a group of adventures who were wondering around the bare lands. They captured them and took them to the city. But my father was so fascinated by this human woman, he saved her when the rest were sentenced to be killed. I was four years old when he brought her home.”

“Where’s your parents now?” Tzuyu asked still eyeing her.

“Hey stop” Sana turned to scold Tzuyu. She didn’t know why Tzuyu was being so insensitive. It was clear that something happened to her parents since there were no signs of any other life besides Dahyun in this room.

“No its okay. It’s been eight years since… my dad died trying to protect my mom. Someone ratted us out and they took my mom and labeled my dad as a traitor and well.. yeah. I later saw on them on the news.. so that’s it.”

“And you been on your own since?”

“Yeah since I was 14 I’ve been on my own”

“Dahyun, I’m so sorry” Sana’s eyes were a bit watery. She also felt really bad about Tzuyu basically forcing her to open up. She grabbed Dahyun’s cheeks and pressed her forehead against the latter’s. Tzuyu’s eye widened when she saw both their eyes closed. She cleared her throat “Uh what is happening, what are you doing?”

Sana opened her eyes and looked at the girl just staring at them. “This is basically how Thions’ hug, right Dahyun?” she said while Dahyun nodded.

Tzuyu didn’t like it.

“So now you guys know me, what are your names?” Dahyun asked when a minute of silence had gone by.

“My name is Sana, Minatozaki Sana” Sana smiled at her. The two then stared at the girl on the best who was now looking at her ankle. Sana cleared her throat to get her attention but all Tzuyu said was “I think it’s dislocated” her brows were furrowed while looking at her touching her ankle. She was ignoring the other two girls in the room. They were both looking at her waiting for a response but all Tzuyu did was pop her ankle back in its place and sighed in relief. Sana and Dahyun were a bit shocked at how easily she managed to do that.

“Uhm she’s Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu” Sana answered trying to change the subject.

“Ah, I think I can speak for myself”

“Well were you going to?”

“Can I have that water now?” Tzuyu turned to Dahyun who quickly nodded and went in the next room. Dahyun’s bedroom and work station was separated by a thin cloth.

“You’re being so rude right now, you know?”

Tzuyu just shrugged and she leaned a bit back on Dahyun’s bed. Sana’s sighed and went to sit next to the latter on the bed. Tzuyu eyed her and scooted a bit to the right, not wanting to be closer to the older girl.

“What are we going to do now?”

“I don’t know but I know they’re looking for us right now. We may have made it worse but I’m sure this city has a communication center or something.”

“We can ask Dahyun about it”

“I guess”

Dahyun walked in with two glasses of bons and she gave one to each of her guests. Both chugged them down like they’ve never drank anything before in their life.

“Tzuyu, I just wanted to tell you I’m really grateful for what you did yesterday. It happens a lot and it’s always difficult to get away from them when it happens. So when you saved me I was really happy” Dahyun was really grateful and Sana could hear the sincerity in her voice.

But Tzuyu handed her the cup and said “Hm I didn’t do it for you”. Sana elbowed her and the latter winced in pain, Tzuyu looked at Sana who was glaring at her and said “But I guess you’re welcome”. _Sana was a little scary sometimes_.

“What were you doing in that town anyway?”

“Ah well, sometimes I go in the next town to get some parts for different radios and screens. See, I fix old radios, computers and TVs for money. The other room is where I work”

“Oh cool can you build a communication device?” Sana asked excitedly. She thought that if Dahyun could fix radios maybe she could turn one into a device to contact the people from Zanerth.

Dahyun chuckled. “No, I can’t do that. I can only fix them. I can’t build anything really. But, I do know where the communication center is if you guys are looking for it. I can take you guys there”

“Yes” “No” They said simultaneously. Sana turned her head towards Tzuyu who was also looking at her.

“Look, it’s bad enough I have to take care of you and with her there I’ll have to look after the three of us”

“Don’t worry about me I can take care of myself” Dahyun piped up in defense.

“You’re right. I think it should just be the two of us. Sana you can stay here” Tzuyu said.

Sana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How dare Chou Tzuyu say that.. “What are you trying to say? I can take care of myself. Need I remind you who exactly saved your life?”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you did not save my life. You gave me a ride and that’s it”

“And I got that ride all on my own so that concludes that I can take care of myself”

“You know what, y-“ before Tzuyu could continue, Dahyun interrupted them. “How would you guys like some clean clothes? I can lend you some and wash your clothes for you?” Dahyun didn’t really want to hear them fighting so she decided to change the subject, she wasn’t sure why they didn’t seem to get along that much. Even though it was kind of clear that they did care about each other in an odd way. Though it seemed like neither realized or would admit it.

“Oh you would?” Sana turned to face the latter.

“Yeah I can take them to the Laundromat nearby, I usually go there to do my own laundry”

“Oh well that would be nice. Thank you” Sana smiled.

“I’ll go get you guys some clothes” Dahyun smiled as she walked out of the room. She had some boxes in her other room where she kept her parent’s belongings. She didn’t think Tzuyu would fit in her clothes so she grabbed one of her dad’s old T-shirt and two pairs of his old boxers. She also grabbed one of her mom’s old shirt for Sana. She figured they could use the boxers as shorts while their clothes gets clean. She had thought about loaning Sana one of her own shirts but decided against it because she felt that somehow Tzuyu wouldn’t like that.

“You know, you don’t need to be so rude” Sana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes and the latter who was still sitting on the bed. The moment Dahyun stepped out, Sana spoke up.

“I’m not rude, I’m being real”

“Yeah, _you’re_ a real ass”

Tzuyu scoffed, “Yeah well you’re-“ but before Tzuyu could finish, Dahyun interrupted them again and the latter groaned in annoyance.

“Here” She gave both girls their own clothes. “You can change in here or one of you can change in the other room while I step out” she waved them off as she stepped outside.

Sana and Tzuyu both looked at each other to see which one would stay in this room and which one would go into the next room to change. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one wanting to move before Tzuyu said “Well, I’m not moving”

“Well I’m not moving either”

“Suit yourself, I’ll just change right here” Tzuyu began taking off her jacket, stash of knives and shirt, leaving her only in her sports bra. Truthfully, Tzuyu was a little embarrassed but she wanted to make a point and win so Sana would have to change in the next room. Sana found herself staring a little at Tzuyu’s abs. Her cheeks got red when she saw Tzuyu looking at her.

She cleared her throat and averted her eyes. “You’re so annoying” She huffed as she walked into the other room.

Tzuyu smirked as the orange haired girl walked away, “Get used to it, baby”. She wasn’t sure why she found Sana so irritating all of a sudden. She shook her head and took off her bra and put the shirt on. It smelled a bit old. She then took off her holster around her waist, and carefully took off her boots along with the gun inside it. She carefully took off her pants and underwear, her ankle was still throbbing a bit. She noticed Dahyun had given her a boxer to wear, she’d worn boxer before but she didn’t like wearing other people’s underwear. She sighed because she didn’t really have a choice, plus there were no stains on it or anything which she was glad for.

Meanwhile, Sana was in the next room wondering why Tzuyu had been more irritating than she usually is. They were getting along a bit fine and now it’s like the younger girl had activated an “Annoy Sana” switch. She groaned as she took of her hoodie along with her shirt and bra and put on the shirt Dahyun gave her. The shirt was a little big for her and long and the boxers fir her nicely. She felt a bit embarrassed to wear boxers, let alone someone else’s boxers but this would have to do for now.

After finishing getting dressed, she went back into the previous room before with her clothes in her hand. Tzuyu had been sitting on the bed once more, taking out the guns from her jacket. She kept all her weapons close to her in case she needed it, but she kind of doubted that any of the Thions guards would find them here. She looked up as Sana walked in and noticed that the shirt she was wearing was a bit too big for her as well as the boxers but she’d pull them high around her waist, so it looked like she was wearing a dress. Tzuyu had to force herself not to stare at the older girl, and continued looking at her weapons. Sana sat on a bucket across from her as she took a good look at how many weapons the younger girl was carrying, she was a bit shocked but understood that in Tzuyu’s line of work she’d need it.

Dahyun walked in a few seconds after carrying two small bombe bread and two bottle of bons. “Hey brought this for you guys in case you’re hungry. Got these from the guys outside. They’re really nice” She smiled as she gave both girls the food. She then noticed that both girls had already changed and she picked up the clothes and said, “And I’ll take these to the Laundromat right now so I can get it back to you guys as soon as possible”

“Dahyun, thank you really. For the food, the clothes, for saving us back there. I don’t know how we can ever repay you.. right Tzuyu?” Sana was touched by Dahyun’s kind gestures. She was really grateful to the purple haired Thion girl. She never expected to be treated so nice by one either.

Tzuyu was a bit awkward about it all, she was still a little suspicious of Dahyun. But she thought that she could win in a fight if the latter tried any funny business. “Mm.. yeah thanks..” Tzuyu mumbled.

Dahyun smiled at the duo. “Really, it’s nothing. You saved my life before so it’s okay” before walking out with the clothes in her hands she said “I also just want you guys to know that not all Thions’ are bad.. not all of them hate humans” she smiled sadly. “Well, I’ll go get these cleaned” she waved them goodbye before leaving.

They both had never met a Thions like Dahyun before. Well, they haven’t met much Thions yet, but the ones they have met are all trying to capture them. _Maybe the history books have interpreted the Thions..But then again, she was only one Thions. But maybe they really weren’t all the bad things history has said about them.. maybe just maybe._

-

The Laundromat wasn’t far from where Dahyun’s room was. She knew her ways around these piped by heart now so she could tell which way would lead her to the manhole on the corner of where the Laundromat was. When she arrived, the place was empty. She loaded the clothes into the machine but when she was loading Tzuyu pants in, she noticed something fell out. She picked it up and saw it was a necklace. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a crescent moon that had little diamond stars engraved on to it. She thought it must be important to Tzuyu so she placed it in her pocket. She made a mental note to give the girl later when she got back. She sat back on one of the chairs and waited for it to finish. She thought back to how the two girls that were in her room night. She wondered if they were fighting again..

They were not!

As Dahyun left, the two ate in silence. After they were done, Tzuyu leaned her back on the bed, only her upper half was on the bed and her lower half was on the ground. She wasn’t really tired but there wasn’t much to do and she didn’t really feel like sparking up a conversation with Sana either, so she decided to take a nap. Sana was still sitting on the bucket, but with no one to talk to or nothing to do she started feeling really sleepy. She really wanted to lie down but Tzuyu was on the bed. Granted there was a little space next to the latter. She fought hard to not fall asleep before she got up and laid down on the bed in a fetal position so her back was towards Tzuyu who was laying down on her back with her arms crossed on her forehead. She didn’t usually like to use people’s belongings without asking but she thought Dahyun wouldn’t really mind.

-

When Dahyun got back, she saw the two girls sleeping. She found it a bit odd that they were sleeping together on the same bed but she figured they must’ve been really tired. Tzuyu was the first to hear Dahyun who sneakily tried to place their clothes beside them.

“Sorry” she whispered as Tzuyu sat up and shook her head. “It’s fine” she mumbled.

“You can take a shower if you want, I can show you where it is” Despite the fact that they were basically in the sewers, there was a bathroom down here which contained a few toilets and showers. The sewers were built this way for the homeless who resided down there.

Tzuyu eyed her slightly but said “Mmm.. sure”. She wasn’t sure why she was being a little cold towards the girl who just wanted to help. She had been really nice to them but there was something about her that just annoyed her. She knew she wasn’t being fair so she tried to at least be a little nicer to her. “Cool, I’ll go get a towel” Dahyun smiled as she went into the other room.

Tzuyu turned her head slightly and saw the girl with her knees to her chest sleeping next to her. _Why is she sleeping next to me? She must’ve been tired and there’s only one bed.._ she unconsciously moved Sana’s hair from her back to reveal her neck. Sana’s hair was soft and silky.

Dahyun walked back in the room and noticed what Tzuyu had been doing, she cleared her throat. As if in a trance, the latter immediately retracted her hand and her cheeks were slightly red in embarrassment. _What are you doing Chou Tzuyu?!_

“I-I’ll go shower now” She quickly sat up and grabbed the towel from Dahyun’s hand and walked out of the room. Dahyun smirked at Tzuyu’s actions.

The walk to the bathroom wasn’t really far, it took like 2 minutes max. The two girls walked in silence the whole way there. Tzuyu still had been feeling a little embarrassed.

“Right so here’s the bathroom. I’ll go back and see if Sana’s awake and wants to shower too”

“O-Okay thanks” She quickly got in the bathroom. It was a community bathroom so it wasn’t the cleanest bathroom in the world but it was a bit decent. Tzuyu had to think of what they’d do next. They couldn’t stay down here forever.

Meanwhile, Sana was now awake just staring at the wall. She was in a daze from having just woken up. She scratched her head and yawned, stretching her arms out and legs out.

“Well you seemed to have had a good nap” Dahyun smiled.

“Hmm? Yeah..” Sana smiled back, she looked around the room “Where’s Tzuyu?”

“She’s taking a shower. Do you want to take a shower too? I can show you where it is”

“Hm.. That would be nice” Sana stood up as Dahyun handed her a towel. The two began walking towards the bathroom.

“So… how long have you known Tzuyu for?” Dahyun was trying to make conversation as well as learn more about the two. She knew the tall girl wouldn’t be so keen on conversing.

Sana was a bit surprised at the question. “Oh, I guessed we’ve known each other since high school”

“Oh really? No wonder you guys seem close”

Sana chuckled. “No we’re not.. we’re not like friends or anything”

“Then what are you?”

Sana really didn’t know. _Are we friends or acquaintances? We weren’t really friends in high school either.. sure we were around each other a lot but she was always so cold and uptight with me.._ “I guess you could say we’re acquaintances?”

“Huh.. it doesn’t look that way to me”

“What do you-“ She felt a body collide with her. As they were walking into the bathroom, Tzuyu was getting out. She clumsily fell backwards until Tzuyu’s quick reflexes caught her in time. “T-Thanks” she whispered as she looked up at the latter whose hair was still slightly wet. She felt this warm feeling inside her body, wondering what it could be. And then Tzuyu let her go and walked away. As Tzuyu let go of her Sana felt the warm feeling disperse. _It was weird_.

Dahyun watched the two with a knowing look and smirked slightly.

“What?” Sana asked as she noticed the Thions looking at her.

“Nothing.. anyways, here’s the bathroom”

“Thanks”

“I’ll go back to the room.”

“Oh aren’t you going to take a shower?”

“Nah, I have some work to finish up on. I’ll do it later” Dahyun waved a slight goodbye as she walked away. Sana shook her head and sighed as she stepped into the shower.

When Dahyun went back to the room she told Tzuyu, who was sitting on the bed examining her gun in her hand, that she’d be in the other room finishing to fix this old radio. Tzuyu simply nodded. She thought about how flustered Sana looked a few minutes ago at the bathroom. She felt this warm feeling in her hands when she felt Sana’s arm. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or hated it or what exactly it meant. She decided to turn her attention on her weapons instead of thinking about an orange head girl.

It’d been a few minutes when Dahyun entered in the room. “Oh hey, I found this” she reached into her pocket and took out the necklace.

“Where’d you get that?” Tzuyu and Dahyun both looked at the door where Sana was now standing, staring at the necklace in hand.

Fuck. Now I remember... that necklace is..

“Uh I found it in Tzuyu’s pants.. I figured it was important to her.” Dahyun was confused, why was Sana asking about Tzuyu’s necklace _.. or else.._

“It’s mine” Sana angrily grabbed the necklace out of the Thions’ hands. She then turned to Tzuyu “Where did you get this?”

Honestly, Tzuyu didn’t know what to say. “I-uh-I”

“You what?”

“I-I found it at the crash site. When my team and I scouted the area, I found it”

Sana thought for a moment before she asked “Why’d you pick it up, why did you have it in your pocket?”

“I-I don’t know. It looked familiar so I just picked it up” She didn’t expect Sana to be angry about it. “Here’s a question, why do _you_ still have it? Hasn’t it been five years? Are you still in love with her or something?” Now Tzuyu was getting annoyed. That specific necklace, Son Chaeyoung had given that to her back in high school. _How dare she still kept it when she broke Chaeyoung’s heart._ The funny thing about that necklace was that, Tzuyu originally picked it out for Chaeyoung when she asked what Sana would like. Tzuyu was the one that told her to get the one with the moon and stars because she’d knew that the older girl had always wanted to travel space. But, Tzuyu would never tell her that it was her.

“No I’m not” Sana looked at the ground. She ran her thumb across the little diamond stars. “It’s like a little lucky charm I keep with me”. Her voice was so small.

“Well it’s a little weird to keep _the charm_ of you ex-girlfriend around your neck” it was a little weird and Sana knows it but she never thought of Chaeyoung when she looks at it. She thought about the stars and space and how one day she’d be able to see it and eventually it came true.

Sana looked at her and scoffed. “You don’t get it” she said as she walked out of the room. Dahyun felt like she had done something wrong as she watched Sana go and Tzuyu standing there with her brows furrowed muttering something under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not much happened this chapter, I think. Anyways this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I’ve been in a slump all week until Twice announced a comeback in October yesterday omg, they made me feel better. Anyways hope you still like it x


	8. Chapter 8

Sana held the necklace in her hands, she ran her thumb across it and thought back to the moment Chaeyoung gave her it. Truthfully, she hadn’t thought about the girl for a few years now. Sure she felt a little guilty about the break up but she did what she thought was right and what was best for her. The necklace had some sentimental value to it but overtime Sana had rid her mind with thoughts of the younger girl. She never really took it off, it sat around her neck as if it was engraved there. Not only had it reminded her of her dreams, she thought the necklace was beautiful and expensive. She found it difficult to just throw away or give it away like Momo had advised her to.

She then thought of Momo and the rest of her friends. She hoped they were okay. They just needed a little more time to get some help and Tzuyu was being no help at all. Well _she_ did keep them safe but she was really being so annoying right now. She took one last look at the necklace, maybe she should just give up on wearing it..

She had stormed out of Dahyun’s room and aimlessly walked throughout the sewers until she found a quiet sewer hole that looked abandoned. The gates that locked the hole were rusty and some her broken off and there was minimal light seeping through. But, it was good enough for her, she wanted some alone time.

“Ugh stupid Tzuyu” She groaned in annoyance as she put the necklace back on around her neck. She zipped her hoodie up as she tiredly walked back to Dahyun’s room. She had changed into her (now clean) clothes she wore before. They both couldn’t spend any more time here, they had to come up with something soon. She’d hope Tzuyu came up with an idea already.

\- 

It had been a few minutes since Sana was gone and Dahyun wasn’t sure if she should go after the girl or not. She then thought she should give Sana some space and would only go after her if she took too long to come back. She’d felt a bit of guilt but didn’t know if she should butt in or not. So she simply slipped into the other room and began working on a radio that she hadn’t finished fixing, but her mind was on the two girls.

Tzuyu had been aggressively wiping her weapons ever since Sana left. She didn’t understand why the latter was making a big deal about it or why she had still kept it. She should’ve thrown it out or something. Amongst her thoughts of Sana, she had been thinking of a way for them to get out of Dahyun’s room and the sewers. She was undoubtedly tired and quite frankly very irritated about being here. She felt like she was suffocating and they were wasting time just by being here doing nothing. She needed to contact Jihyo as soon as possible. Dahyun had already agreed to show her the way to the communication center, and she’s pretty sure there’d be Thions around the place. She’s positive that there’s Thions’ out there looking for them now. She could-

Her thought were interrupted when Sana walked in. Both their annoyance had subsided a little.

“So what’s the plan?” Sana asked monotonously.

“Huh? You’re staying here. Remember?”

“No” Sana crossed her arms. “I coming whether you like it or not”

Tzuyu sighed. “Sana, we’ve been over this. You can’t-“

“Wait, I think I have a way for all of us to go” both girls turned their attention towards Dahyun who’d enter the room. She heard the two talking again and was slightly relived.

“What do you mean?”

Dahyun lifted her shirt “With this” she revealed her Thions symbol on her abdomen. It resembled a tattoo but it was like it was engraved into her stomach; every Thions was born with it. “I know a Thion that can draw symbols realistically, for a price of course”

“Wait but how will they see it if it’s under our clothes”

Dahyun pondered for a few second before she said “Wear only your jackets over your bras so they can see your stomach. Then they’ll think your Thions too. I can loan you both some of my dad’s old caps”

“That’s brilliant!” Sana beamed. It sounded like a good plan to her.

Tzuyu thought the idea was a little crazy but it still _might_ work. Though she still did not want Sana coming with them because it was risky. “Okay, let’s say we’re following through with this plan.. Sana you’re still not coming”

“Well why not?”

“It’s too risky. You should stay here and wait for us to return”

Sana groaned and rolled her eyes at the latter “I’m coming and that’s it” she walked out of the room with arm crossed.

Tzuyu sighed in annoyance. Sana was being so difficult. Couldn’t she realize she was trying to protect her? She knew the older girl would keep insisting so she just let her have her way this time.

Tzuyu mumbled a “Let’s go” towards Dahyun who simply nodded as they both followed Sana outside.

-

Dahyun took them to a room where they could get the symbols marked on them. It wasn’t too far from where her room was but it took them about 5 minutes to walk there. The Thions that was going to mark them was sitting on his desk carving what Tzuyu assumed to be some kind of animal or something. Sana recognized it as a Plegus which was sort of like a native bird of this planet. Apparently he had a lot of carvings of different species of animals. Yang didn’t resemble a human, his skin was blue, his eyes were purple and his hair was a bright yellow and messy.

“Yang” Dahyun said.

“Mmm..” the man replied as he continued to work on his carving. He hadn’t bothered to look up at them. Dahyun got a bit closer and motioned for the two to stay behind.

“I need you to do me a favor... a really big one” she whispered.

He finally looked up at her and then carefully looked at other two girls in the room. Sana was looking at the carvings while Tzuyu was trying to get her attention. He noticed they weren’t speaking Ogsic, but they were speaking the forbidden language, Villari.

“Tzuyu look! This one’s a Slopper. It’s so cute” Sana giggled as she pointed towards an animal that Tzuyu thought resembled a possum. It _definitely did not_ look cute. “Yeah that’s great Sana, but can you stop” Sana didn’t hear her as she was excitedly looking at the carvings on the shelf.

He then turned to Dahyun again and said in a serious tone “What are they doing here? Why did you bring them here?”

Tzuyu turned to the direction of the Thions when she heard him speak. She clutched the gun in her holster in case he tried anything funny. She didn’t know what they were saying but she didn’t like his tone.

“Hey Sana, what are they saying?” she nudged the girl for her to listen.

“Relax, they are trying to get home. I need your help”

He shook his head. “No, I won’t get involved in this. Find someone else” He sat up and tried to push Dahyun to leave.

“We have money” Sana spoke up in Ogsic as they all turned to look at her. Yang had a confused expression in his face. How could this human speak Ogsic?

“Quick Tzuyu, give me the money. How much do we have?”

“Uhh” Tzuyu rummaged through her pocket to find the wallet. She opened it and took a peek inside “About 130” Sana grabbed the money and showed the Thion. “Here we’ll pay you. This is all the money we have”

Yang looked between all three of them, he was a bit hesitant at first but ‘money is money’ and he really needed some. Though 130 Thionens wasn’t that many, it was still enough for him because he’d sometimes barely make 20 Thionens with his carvings.

“Okay. As long as it’s nothing dangerous, what do you want me to do?” He asked Dahyun.

“We need you to carve the symbol on their stomachs so that they can go to the communication center freely”

He knew doing that was very illegal and there’d be severe consequences if he ever got caught but Dahyun reassured him that, that wouldn’t happen. Sure he sometimes did art on other Thions but he also only ever drew the symbol on paper, not even on another Thions. Now he’d have to make it seem realistic on human skin? He’d never seen a human up close or even touched one. Interacting with Zanerthean humans were illegal so he wasn’t sure what Dahyun were doing with them. He shook his head trying not to get himself too involved in their business, he’d do this one thing and that’s it.

“Okay. I can try to do it”

Both Sana and Dahyun had smiled and said ‘Thank you’ to him. While Tzuyu was just standing there looking a bit lost. She didn’t fully understand what exactly they were saying but it must’ve been good news since the two other girls were smiling.

“When do you want it for?”

“Right now? The sooner the better”

“Hmm.. okay. I’ll go get my things” He walked to the side in a little corner of the room to retrieve his ink and ink gun.

“What did he say? Is he going to do it” Tzuyu asked as she eyed the Thion who held the ink gun in his hand. “Is it permanent?”

“Yeah he agreed to it and no I don’t think it is” Dahyun answered.

“You think?” Tzuyu scoffed.

Sana was looking at the needle that Yang had begun putting inside the gun. She started getting a bit uneasy. She _hated_ needles. Ever since she was a child she hated going to the doctor because she hated getting injections.

“Alright who’s first?” Yang announced. He had everything set up aready.

“Woah Sana are you okay?” she asked when the latter showed visible signs of uneasiness.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”

Tzuyu eyed her. “Sana I told you that you should sit this one out. Dahyun and I can do it ourselves”

“No! I can do it. I’m fine. J-Just you go first”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes as she sat down on the chair, he reclined the seat a bit back so that she was slightly lying down now. She only took off her jacket halfway and slightly lifted her shirt up to expose her abdomen. Yang lightly touched around her skin to know where exactly to start marking but Tzuyu thought otherwise. She quickly batted his hand away and pulled out her gun, ready to shoot at him. He quickly stood up with his hands in the air in defense.

“Tzuyu calm down, he’s just figuring out where exactly to put the symbol” Dahyun hurriedly intervened before Tzuyu did something stupid.

She looked between the two before she lowered her gun back down and placed it back in her holster. He looked between Dahyun and the girl who had just tried to shoot him. Dahyun urged him that it was okay for him to continue. He slowly placed his finger again and he could feel Tzuyu tense up. He was a bit nervous touching her so he quickly estimated where the symbol should be. He then turned on the ink machine and got to work. Tzuyu thought he’d stick the needle in her but she noticed it was more like a light that seeping through the tip of the needle. It hurt a little but it wasn’t sever, it felt similarly to how a needle would. He spent about 30 minutes carefully marking the symbol in great detail. Tzuyu was a little impressed at how realistic it looked. She ran her fingers through it as it healed in an instant after he had finished. Now, it was Sana’s turn.

She nervously laid down on the seat. It wasn’t a needle he used, but she was still nervous nonetheless. Tzuyu was walking away when she felt herself being pulled back by Sana who was gripping the end of her jacket.

“What are you doing? Let go of me” 

“Please..Stay” her voice barely above a whisper. She turned to look down and saw Sana’s pleading eyes, she felt a bit bad for her. Sana swears she heard Tzuyu softly mutter an “Okay” before she stood next to her. Yang did the same thing he did to Tzuyu, she could feel the latter’s grip get tighter the more he went on and they both prayed it would be over soon. Then finally, he had finished. Sana let out a sharp exhale “Oh thank god that’s over” she let go of Tzuyu’s jacket. She peeped down to look at the symbol and it was indeed identical to Dahyun’s. _Maybe this plan was genius._

Yang stood there looking satisfied with his work as Dahyun handed him the money. “Also, don’t tell anyone about this or them. Okay?” she whispered.

“You have my word.” Was all he said as he counted the money and put it in his pocket. This would feed him well for the next two weeks.

“So how are we going to show it?” Sana asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You know they can’t really see it if we have our clothes on”

“Ah you’re right” Dahyun thought for a second “How about you guys take your jackets off and tie your shirts up so it’ll show your stomachs”

Tzuyu shook her head. “I need to take a gun in case something goes wrong. I’ll need the jacket to hide the guns”

“Good point” Dahyun thought again “Well how about you guys just wear the jackets over your bras?”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Tzuyu scoffed.

“I think it’s a great plan” Sana cheered. Tzuyu sighed and muttered “Of course you would”

“Well then it’s settled. If any of the guards are around there, they won’t recognize you guys with the symbol and cap. Alright let’s go”

“Wait, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while but why are you helping us?” Tzuyu had been wondering why the Thions was being so nice to both of them, they were strangers. Zanerthean strangers as a matter of fact.

“Because you saved me”

“No, besides that?”

Dahyun thought for a moment. “I don’t know-I guess you guys remind me of my mom… I’ve never met other Zanertheans before and you guys were nice to me. I don’t know, I guess I’d want to go there sometime, I’ve always been fascinated by it whenever my mother told me stories.” Dahyun was rambling now. “Is it true there’s people who are called King and Queen and princesses?”

Sana chuckled. “Well, where we live we have our own King, Queen and princess. There’s King Hendery and Queen Siyeon. They have two kids, Princess Mia and Princess Jisun”

Dahyun seemed amazed, she wanted to ask Sana more questions about Zanerth but Tzuyu interrupted them that they needed to get going. They walked back to Dahyun room and both girl took off their shirts. Tzuyu made sure she was facing the wall so she wouldn’t look at Sana. Once they’d both put on their jackets and caps on, the duo followed Dahyun who told them she could take towards the manhole that was closest to the communication center. Sana was a little nervous but she’d never tell them because Tzuyu would get mad.

When all three climbed out of the hole, with Dahyun leading the way and making sure no one was around, it was already dark out. Most Thions had night vision so Dahyun could clearly see their surroundings.

“Alright. The place you guys need to get to is on the second floor. That’s where the main base is, its kinda prohibited so you’ll have to sneak in. I’ve never been up there but I’m sure it’s not hard to find. The first floor is where the locals use” Dahyun whispered, they were all peeking out from a wall. Tzuyu looked around the are making no guard was around or anything, she then said “Okay. We’ll walk in and you and Dahyun will remain on the first floor to keep a look out while I sneak into the second floor. If something happens” she then turned to the purple haired Thion “Come and get me okay? It shouldn’t take too long”

Sana cleared her throat “Excuse me, I’m coming with you”. Tzuyu looked at her and shook her head. “No Sana, I already let you come with us and now you’re staying on the first floor with Dahyun”

“No. I’m coming with you and that’s final”

Tzuyu groaned. “Why are you doing this now? Sana I-“ But Sana had already begun crossing the street. She knew she couldn’t argue with Sana inside the building because that would draw attention to themselves and they’d be caught.

Tzuyu groaned in frustration as she followed Sana, with Dahyun following behind. They all gave each other a knowing look before entering the building. Not too many people were inside, the area wasn’t too big either. There were 3 rows filled with screens. Sana saw a few Thions dragging their hand across the screens as if they were looking for something. She thought, maybe that’s how you use the screens, since there weren’t any buttons or anything. One of the Thions eyed them suspiciously and she watched as their eyes went towards her abdomen then back to her face, then the Thion went back to doing what it had been doing before. She felt a bit of relief, the symbol had come in handy.

Dahyun nudged Tzuyu and used her chin to point towards the door on the far right. _That must lead to the second floor._ Dahyun sat on one of the seats closest toward the door that led to be on the lookout, she pretended to be looking at something in the screen.

Making sure no one was looking, Tzuyu and Sana went through the door. They stepped on the escalator that would take them to the second floor. “When we get to the top, stay close to me okay” she whispered while Sana only nodded. Tzuyu could see the light as they were getting closer to the top. She gripped the gun in her pocket. As the got to the top she pushed Sana along with her to the wall. She had seen someone pass by on the far end of the hall. She peeped from the corner when she thought it was safe. She slowly moved from the wall when she thought it was safe to move.

There were many doors with signs along the hall, she couldn’t read what they said since they were in Ogsic. Sana was scanning when the signs when her eyes landed on a sign that read “Control” which she assumed to be the control room. Tzuyu had an inkling feeling that the last door on the right was the control room. However, Sana pointed towards the third door on the right. She figured that Sana could read the signs so she agreed to follow her. She heard voices growing closer, so she quickly pushed Sana and herself into the door and closed it. It was dark and very small. With only a dim yellow light illuminating the room. Tzuyu could hear them outside the door, they were talking but she couldn’t understand or hear what they were saying. _Great._ Not only were they in the wrong room but now they were stuck in here.

Sana’s heart was beating hard, not all because of the fact that they almost got caught, but because Tzuyu’s hand was plastered across her mouth. Tzuyu’s ear was towards the door while she was holding Sana close. She’s clutched her chest wondering why it was beating so hard, she was a little afraid the latter would hear her.

Tzuyu let go of Sana as the voices became more distant. She sighed. More people could be coming so they’d have to wait a bit before they headed outside again. She turned around to scan the room, it looked like a kind of storage room. Sana must’ve mixed up the signs.

“Sorry, I thought it read ‘Control’ instead of ‘Storage’” she heard Sana whisper. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was frustrated or if it was the close proximity or what but Sana looked really attractive in this yellow light.

“Sana” Tzuyu’s voice was barely above a whisper as she softly stroked Sana’s cheek with the back of her hand. They were standing so close to each other all that could be heard in the room was there breathing. They were staring at each other for a few seconds before Tzuyu’s eyes trailed down Sana’s face and landed on her lips. She started leaning in and Sana slowly closed her eyes, but before anything happened, Tzuyu noticed the necklace around her neck. She quickly came to her sense and pulled back, walking a bit away from Sana.

Sana opened her eyes when she felt the latter move away, she wasn’t sure what happened or what was going to happen. She wondered what they were doing. “Tzu-“

“Let’s go” She heard Tzuyu say in a cold tone. She began opening the door when she felt Sana pull her back, “wait I-“ but Tzuyu cut her off again. “They’re gone and we need to go, now.”

“Can you listen to me for once?”

Suddenly the door opened and a Thions looked at them both with wide eyes. Tzuyu knew he had heard them speaking in Villari, he was about to yell for help when Tzuyu punched him the throat. He gasped for air as she pulled him inside the room and then punched him the face knocking him out. They had to leave _now_. Or else more of them would be coming soon. They had to abort the mission for now. She mentally cursed because they were so close to contacting the Captain but Sana had to ruin it.

“Let’s go. Now” She pulled Sana and began sprinting down the hall towards the escalator. She was hoping nobody would be using it right now.

“Wait what about the plan?” Sana asked.

“We can’t, we already made a scene and more would be coming. We have to try again later”

“But we-“

“No Sana. Stop” she pulled them both on to the escalator as they both went down and through the door. Luckily, Dahyun was the only one to see them come out. She noticed Tzuyu looked angry and Sana had this look of confusion. _That must’ve not gone well._ Tzuyu bolted out the door with Sana and Dahyun following behind. She looked around to see if anyone had been following them or if there were any guards around, once it was safe she crossed the street and walked towards the manhole. The other two simply followed. The walk back to Dahyun’s room was awkward for her. She could feel the tension but she was afraid to ask them what had happened.

When they arrived the room, Tzuyu took the gun out of her pocket and slapped in on the desk. Both Sana and Dahyun jumped a little at the noise. Tzuyu began to chuckle and mutter “We were so close..”

“What was that?” Sana asked.

Tzuyu turned to look at the girl. “We were so fucking close but you had to ruin everything like you always do”

“I-I didn’t do anything”

“Yes you did, I would have found the control room on my own if you hadn’t come along. I told you to stay here but you’re too stubborn.”

“Look, I told you I’m sorry okay? I read the signs wrong. It was an honest mistake”

Tzuyu shook her head. “Well that _mistake_ cost us a lot. I could’ve contacted Captain Park by now!” she was starting to raise her voice and Sana was beginning to get upset.

“I tried my best. Okay? We’ll get it right the next time we go back?”

Tzuyu scoffed. “No. Next time, _you’re_ not going. You’re staying right here. Even if I have to tie you to a fucking chair, you’re not leaving this room. We may not even get a next time” 

“Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?”

“Why are you being such an asshole right now? I said I was sorry.. I’ve done nothing to you, yet you treat me so cold and mean”

Tzuyu scoffed. Sana was being so irritating right now, she couldn’t even stand to look at the girl right now. “It’s because of you. I don’t like you, I never did. From the second I met you I’ve never liked you” Tzuyu knew she was only half telling the truth. “It only got worse when you started dating my best friend.”

Tzuyu was irritated, it was as if she’d been holding this in for a while now and just let it all out on Sana. “Do you know she’s happier now? She took a whole year and six months to finally get over you. You broke her so bad it hurt to see her that way you know? But now she’s so happy.. She has a girlfriend of three years now. Mina’s the best thing that ever happened to her and _you_.. _You_ were the worst. You know she hates you” Tzuyu chuckled. “She hates you so much…”

There were tears in Sana’s eyes and an insane amount of guilt. She wasn’t sure what set Tzuyu off like this but that didn’t stop the latter.

“You think you’re so better than everyone else but you’re not. You’re some spoiled little girl who gets everything she wants. Everything you have has been handed to you by your father. You’ve haven’t had to work a day in your life. You don’t know what it’s like”

Sana tried to wipe her tears. “Y-You don’t know me”

Tzuyu chuckled bitterly. “Ohh I wish I hadn’t. I wish Chaeyoung never fell in love with you. _I_ wish I never met you! My life would be a little more better if you didn’t fucking exist”

She could see the hurt in Sana’s eyes and it stung a little but she wasn’t sure why she was so angry at her right now. She just wanted to hurt the girl.

Sana took one last look at her before she said “Fuck you” and stormed out.

Dahyun wasn’t sure what just happened. They were yelling at each other and then the next thing she knew is Sana stormed off. This time, she went after the girl. She jogged a bit to catch up to Sana “Sana, wait”

Sana wiped her eyes, not really wanting Dahyun to see her crying. “I’m sorry Dahyun, I just really want to be alone right now” she then walked away. Dahyun stood there watching her as she seemed to be heading in the direction of the bathroom. She was a little mad at Tzuyu for having upset Sana. She went back to her room and sat at her table. She decided to work on a radio to try and occupy her mind. She could hear Tzuyu in the next room angrily grumbling and mumbling to herself.

After about 20 minutes Tzuyu had managed to calm down. She was no longer angry at Sana but more at herself, she just felt really bad. She felt bad about treating Sana that way because the girl didn’t deserve it. During their time in high school she’d never been that mean to her, they’d quarrel about a few things but none of them ever raised their voices at each other. They only ever spoke to each other when Chaeyoung was around. It was the first time she’s ever said something so mean to her, and it was the first time she saw Sana cry like that in front of her.

She thought back to how Sana’s always been sort of nice to her. Well, Tzuyu’s always the one to be sarcastic and annoying at her first. “God Tzuyu you’re so fucking stupid” She angrily whispered to herself. She was sitting on the bed with her legs to her chest. She groaned in frustration. _You always ruin everything_. She thought to herself. She knows she has to apologize to Sana and a big part of her wants too but her ego’s telling her to not do it.

In the midst of her thought, Dahyun came rushing into the room. She looked out of breathe.

“Tzuyu, I-I can’t find Sana”

Tzuyu’s face became serious as she quickly stood up. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve searched everywhere and I-I can’t seem to find where Sana went. What do we do?”

Tzuyu suddenly felt her chest get tighter. What if Sana ran away because of her? What if when Sana ran away she got captured? It would be all her fault and she’d never forgive herself. After her team, she doesn’t think she could bear to lose someone else. So many people she’s lost she thinks she should be numb by now but she can’t. (What Tzuyu didn’t know, was she had the biggest heart).

She quickly walked out of the room with Dahyun following behind. “Let’s split up. We’ll search again. I’ll go this way and you go that way”

“No wait, I’ll go that way and you go this way okay?” Dahyun patted her on the back as she sprinted away. “Huh.. okay” she had no time to respond to the latter who had sprinted off. _That was weird but I guess it doesn’t matter._

It took Tzuyu about 10 minutes to find Sana. She didn’t know the sewers were so big and so utterly confusing. Sana had been sitting near an abandoned sewer hole. She was glad to see the girl and ran up to her.

“Sana..” she panted out of breath. “I’m glad… you’re.. safe”

“Oh are you?” Sana said coldly. She didn’t really want to talk to her. Her anger had subsided a little but she started getting angry again as she saw the younger girl.

“Yes.. Dahyun said she couldn’t find you and we thought you got captured or something”

“Well I’m fine so you can go back now”

“It’s not safe here”

“Oh? I thought you wanted me gone. I thought you wished I didn’t exist, I thought you didn’t want to see me. Well good news you don’t have to. I’ll find some way to rescue my friends on my own. I don’t need you”

“Don’t be ridiculous you-”

Sana shook her head. “No. Go away. I don’t want to talk to you or want you to be here. Aren’t you tired of you tired of hurting others, of hurting me?” She sighed deeply when Tzuyu didn’t reply. Tzuyu felt like she deserved whatever outburst Sana was going to give her, but it never came.

“Do you hate me?” Sana’s voice sounded so small and Tzuyu felt so guilty.

“I don’t hate you I just…” she sighed. “It’s complicated”. She sat down across from Sana, and brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head against the wall. “Whenever I look at you I get so irritated and angry”

Sana scoffed.

“No wait that came out wrong! Uhh When I look at your face, I’m reminded of the bad things that happened in my life” Tzuyu paused for a second and realized what she just said “Ugh wait that came out wrong again!”

Sana scoffed again. “Am I that ugly?”

“N-No you’re not. You’re really pretty. I’m just really bad at this” Tzuyu groaned. Sana was very amused to see Tzuyu struggle to apologize and be nice like that.

Tzuyu sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s just-growing up, it was just me and my mom. We were really poor and she did everything she could to make sure we’d survive. My dad was there too for a while but he’d come home drunk and beat my mom to a pulp every night. Sometimes when my mom wasn’t around he’d beat me too, whether he was sober or not. It was hard”

Sana noticed Tzuyu gripping the side of jacket very tightly, her full attention was on the girl. “Then one night, these men barged into our house. They told my mom that my dad was dead and that he owed them a lot of money and well, someone had to pay the debt.. It was like a constant nightmare my mother lived through. She worked longer shifts and we barely had any money for ourselves. It was like she was working her way to her own grave” Tzuyu gulped trying her hardest not to cry. “When I was about eight years old I tried to steal for the very first time from some kids at the park. I was trying to and get some extra cash for my mom and I but I was caught. They really beat the fuck out of me that one time”.

“That was the day I met Chaeyoung” Sana felt guilty again hearing her name while Tzuyu slightly smiled before she continued. “She thought the kids were bullying me but, I deserved it. After that, I kind of just stuck around her. She had just moved in a couple blocks away so I’d always go to the park everyday just to hang out with her. At first she didn’t like it but I guess I grew on her eventually” she chuckled. “Her parents employed my mom as a full time babysitter since they were gone on business trips for a lot of the time. Within a year, my mom eventually paid off my father’s debt” Sana noticed her smile now faded. “She got sick when I was ten and well she died the year after” She could hear Tzuyu’s voice slightly crack.

“Tzuyu I’m-“

She shook her head, clenching her jaw to fighting back the tears. “No-It’s okay” she cleared her throat to continue. “Chaeyoung’s parents hired a new babysitter and they let me stay with them. I basically grew up with her you know? Her parents were the ones who sent me to school. They’re the sole reason I even went to Frane High School. They paid for everything and I owe so much to them… I worked hard throughout school to not disappoint them. So when you got the scholarship to study at”Zletin University.. I don’t know. I guess I was jealous? I think I’ve always been since you were the Dean’s daughter and seemed like were privileged I guess.”

“So you treated me like shit all these years because you were jealous?” Sana asked.

“Hmm.. I guess? And well you know the best friend girlfriend thing” Tzuyu said sheepishly

“Tzuyu, you’re so stupid”

“I know” Tzuyu sighed.

“You’ve got it all wrong though. I’m not really privileged”

“What do you mean?”

Sana sighed. “Well, my dad had abandoned my mom and I when I was young. I was six years old when he went out to get some gas and never returned. We weren’t rich either, my mom was a science teacher at a nearby primary school. Mom was broken when he left, I could hear her crying every night” it was Tzuyu’s turn to have her full attention on Sana. “When I was about fourteen, he randomly appeared one night at our house.. and my mom she just forgave him. Just like that”

“He said he left for us. He wanted to try and better our lives so he came back for us. He was the dean of one of the most prestigious high schools in the city. My mom believed him but I just couldn’t.. I couldn’t just pretend that nothing happened you know? He made us move and well, he sent me to the school. After that he tried to buy my affection” She scoffed. “He bought me so many gifts but I ended up either throwing them out or burning them. Eventually, I decided to use it to an advantage and started asking him for anything and everything I wanted” She smiled a little but that only lasted a few seconds. “But I still resented him… even now, I still haven’t forgiven him fully buy I’m working on it..”

“However, I worked and got that scholarship all on my own. It’d always been my dream to see the stars and travel the universe”

Tzuyu smiled. “That’s always been my dream too.. to see the stars and travel the universe..”

“Is that why you joined the Vesta Base?”

Tzuyu nodded. “I figured since I couldn’t get into any fancy school, this was the next best thing”

They both chuckled and stared at each other for a few seconds. Tzuyu felt like a massive asshole, she had judged Sana’s whole life without even knowing the whole story.

“Sana-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done and said to you. For everything I’ve done and said in high school up until this point. I misjudged you and I really am genuinely sorry” she was staring at Sana with pleading eyes. She hoped Sana would forgive her.

“Well, apology accepted” Sana smiled. “And I’m sorry too. I’m sorry about your mom, I’m sorry about everything I’ve said to you too, I’m also sorry about Chaeyoung” she was serious.

“It’s okay it’s not like it’s your fault my mom died. And well, Chaeyoung.. why did you break up with her anyway?” Sana never really gave Chaeyoung a reason.

Sana scratched her head. “Ah well, I guess we just had different career and life paths? I don’t know. I did really love her once though. I guess I owed her an explanation about that”

“Well yeah.. but that’s years ago so don’t beat up yourself too much about it” Tzuyu tried to reassure her. She knows she should be mad at her for leaving her best friend and she was, for years she’d been mad too but right now she couldn’t bring herself to me mad about it again.

“If I ever meet her again, I’d want to apologize though”

“Hmm well if we do ever make it out of this planet alive, I can take you to see her”

Sana slightly smiled. “That would be nice”

Tzuyu smiled back. For a few seconds, they sat in a comfortable silence just staring at each other. Sana’s nose was slightly red from earlier when she was crying. Tzuyu thought it was adorable.

Sana cleared her throat. “What are you staring at?”

“N-Nothing. We should get back. Dahyun’s probably worried” Tzuyu quickly sat up and Sana followed. As they were walking back Tzuyu asked “So.. are we good?”

Sana giggled. “Yeah we are”

Tzuyu smiled and put her first out for the latter to bump it. Sana looked at it and rolled her eyes as she fist bumped her back. Tzuyu just smiled. Sana thought her smile was adorable as her dimples would appear every time she did. She could get used to seeing her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was like a pt 2 to the previous chapter. It was honestly supposed to be included in the last chapter but I got lazy. Anyways hope you liked it. If you have any questions/if something’s confusing pls feel free to ask! Anwyays, did you guys watch the Twice concert? I loved it omg. Hoping Jeongyeon has a speedy recovery also  but in other good news the girls won Artist of the year at the Soba Awards so Yay for that!!


	9. Chapter Eight

Tzuyu woke up with an arm draped around her waist, similarly to how she awoke the night before.

After their conversation, the duo walked back to Dahyun’s room, only making light conversation along the way. When they arrived, Dahyun was working on an old radio, which Tzuyu found oddly suspicious since she was supposed to be looking for Sana. She was starting to think that maybe Dahyun set up the whole thing for them to talk it out. _Well, whatever I guess it worked out anyway._

“Oh you’re back.. and you’ve found her” Dahyun carefully said as the two walked in. She didn’t want to set off another argument in case they hadn’t made up. She noticed Sana’s eyes and nose were a little red but both girls were smiling and talking to each other so she assumed that all was well.

“Yeah..” Tzuyu eyed her suspiciously and Dahyun just smiled.

“Oh here, I managed to hustle some extra food for the two of you” Dahyun handed both of them two round balls wrapped in paper. Tzuyu thought the food resembled a hot potato.

“Thank you Dahyun” Sana was grateful. Dahyun managed to help them out so much. Even when the girl didn’t have much, she gave them more than they could’ve ever asked for.

“Yeah.. thanks” Tzuyu said awkwardly but the latter gave her a bright smile.

The three of them all sat down to eat. Tzuyu and Dahyun sat on some buckets while Sana took the bed. They ate in silence which was fine because Tzuyu needed time to collect her thoughts and process what they’d do tomorrow.

“So, we need a plan for tomorrow” She said with a mouthful of food.

“Can you maybe not eat with your mouth full?”

She looked at Sana and swallowed, the latter then smiled in satisfaction. “Okay since that one Thion saw us he’ll probably rat us out to the rest. So they’ll probably be even more of them looking for us tomorrow. Therefore, we need to find a way to sneak in” she took her last bite. “All we need is 5 minutes tops, I have a feeling I know where the room is. So, any suggestions?”

They all thought for a moment before Dahyun spoke up. “Well how about I sneak in for you and contact whoever it is you need to.. contact? Wait, I’ve never asked this but who are you going to contact?”

Both girls looked at Tzuyu. “My Captain, Captain Park of the Vesta Base on Zanerth”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m a SGT and I was sent, along with a team, to retrieve any survivors from the plane crash we were notified about. One of the planes went off course so we assumed something must’ve malfunctioned.”

Dahyun seemed to be putting the pieces in her head. “And Sana was a part of that team?”

Tzuyu’s gaze went to the floor and Sana could see that she was remembering some bad things. She didn’t want to pry but she was curious about it as well. However, she didn’t want to force her to talk about it or anything “Tzuyu you don’t-“

“No its okay.. its okay” She gave her a reassuring nod. “I was with a team, Team F9- SGT. Wang Yiren, SGT. Kim Wonpil, SGT. Lee Taeyong and our Commander Lee Saerom, she was fearless and of the best, I always looked up to her and Captain Park” she smiled as she recalled the memory of when she both met Saerom and Jihyo, how much of a nervous mess she was. “And last but not least, Wong Yukhei” she was holding back her tears. She really didn’t want to cry in front of the two, she hated crying in front of people, she hated the thought of people seeing her so vulnerable and weak. “Yukhei was one of my friends, we studied together, trained together and both of us were chosen to go on this mission along with them.. it was our first mission”

“What happened that day that we met? What happened to them?”

“We were looking for you guys and they must’ve known we were coming and set a trap. I-It all happened so quickly” images of the incident flashed through her mind and she gripped her pants tightly until her knuckles turned white. “I-I-I’m not sure what happened but a-a bomb went off..”

Sana could see she was struggling to keep it together, it hurt. Though she too had lost her friends, they weren’t dead, so it must’ve been hard on the younger one since she’s lost so many people in her life. Tzuyu was opening up twice in one day which was hard for her since she had problems opening up. Sana placed her hand on top of Tzuyu’s in support. She softly rubbed her thumb against her hand to help her to relax.

Tzuyu glanced at their hands before taking a deep breathe. “Commander Lee managed to push me out in time but… it was too late for the others”

“Tzuyu I’m so sorry” Sana said. “I’m sorry too I-I shouldn’t have asked” Dahyun was afraid she did something wrong again. She was afraid that she’d open a wound that hadn’t even been closed yet.

“No its okay. When we get back home to Zanerth, I’ll make sure to give them a proper burial. It’s what they deserve.” She mentally counted from 1 to 10 to calm herself down, then she exhaled deeply and cleared her throat. “So that’s why I need to get into that room and contact Captain Park to send a ship and another rescue team”

“Rescue?”

“Yeah. Sana’s ship is the one that crashed and her friends are being held captive somewhere”

Sana nodded in agreement. “Where do you think they are keeping them? What do they do with prisoners?”

“I’m not sure.. there are different rumors about what goes on but one thing’s for sure is, you never see them again”

Sana felt like crying. “No- I promised Momo I’ll be back for them”

Tzuyu lifted her head up when she heard the name ‘Momo’. “Wait, Momo’s with you?”

“Of course. We go to the same school and we’re in the same class and live in the same dorm” Sana beamed. She really missed Momo right now, talking about her made her feel a bit better.

“Of course you would..” Tzuyu chuckled. I always liked Momo. She was cool and was the best Z-Ball captain anyone could wish for” Tzuyu started reminiscing about how she used to manage practicing playing in Chaeyoung’s band while also having to train for Z-Ball tournaments. Luckily, Momo was a great and considerate Captain who was sometimes strict but mostly playful.

Sana pouted and crossed her arms. “So you liked her and you hated me..”

Tzuyu looked at her nervously and whispered “I told you I didn’t hate you” while Sana just laughed.

Dahyun looked at the two who appeared to be much different than they were before, which was a good thing. She hated seeing people fight and was especially glad the two were getting along. But, she still felt this loneliness..

Dahyun sighed. “Must be nice”

“What is?”

“Having friends, going to school. Doing all those activities. It must be nice”

“oh Dahyun, we’re sor-“

“No no its okay. I guess Thion is just really different here. I mean we’re told what to do and what to say and how to act.. and well if you oppose you get locked up or uhm killed.”

“So basically a dictatorship” Tzuyu said as a matter-of-factly.

“Hm.. I guess so. I mean, Klanta rules over the planet with Captain Chido as his right hand. Life is really tough here it sucks. We can’t necessarily leave either since they would never let that happen, or once another planet realizes we’re a Thions we’ll be a goner. Everyone thinks we’re monsters but we’re not. Most of us just want a peaceful life to be free to do whatever we want, and the rest just don’t know any better” Dahyun said with tears through her eyes. She never meant to go on a rant but she thinks that she was feeling a little emotional with the two girls soon leaving. Both Sana and Tzuyu were staring at her and both felt bad about the state of the planet. It wasn’t right. But what could they do?

“I have an idea!” Sana sat up in excitement. “You can come back to Zanerth with us!”

“W-What?”

“When the rescue team comes, we can all go back together. Tzuyu and I can vouch for you to stay! It’ll be great. Right Tzuyu?” Sana was so excited and Tzuyu thought she was like a little puppy. The idea was nice but surely it wouldn’t be east, however, she’d vouch for the purple haired Thions nonetheless. “Yeah, we would” Tzuyu said with a half-smile. Both girls seemed surprised at her answer but they were happy.

Dahyun was the most happy though. She knew it might not be easy but she had a chance to get out of this hell-hole and to see Zanerth, to visit and maybe even live in her mother’s hometown. It sounds like a dream.. “O-Okay, I’ll do it” Dahyun nervously said. While Sana squealed at her response and tried to get them all to hold hands and jump around in excitement. Which failed when Tzuyu didn’t stand up, but she was still glad about it all.

-

Tzuyu wasn’t quite sure about the time but it was really dark out and much quieter. The sewers were naturally dark but it seemed to be even darker. She guesses it was probably late in the night.

Sana yawned, she was tired. All that running around today and crying she did had worn her out. She wanted nothing more than to lay her body on the bed and to lay her sweet head on the pillow. _But it’s Dahyun‘s bed._

Dahyun noticed her exhaustion. “Oh you can go right ahead and sleep if you want to?”

“Oh no this is your bed. I can sleep on the floor”

Dahyun shook her head. “It’s fine. I can sleep in the next room. I’ve got an extra sleeping bag in there. So you and Tzuyu can take the bed”

“I don’t want to impose.. I-“

Dahyun raised her hand. “I insist. It’s fine really” she smiled to try and reassure Sana. She had her dad’s old sleeping bag so she’d just use that. Even though her regular bed wasn’t large she’s sure that both girls would fit. Well maybe, Tzuyu’s feet might stick out a little since she’s so tall..

“Well it’s late so I’ll be sleeping soon. Goodnight guys” Dahyun said with a wave as she went in the other room.

Tzuyu noticed Sana fixing up one of the pillow to sleep on it. She took the other pillow from the bed and hugged it “Uh I’ll just sleeping the floor”

“Don’t be silly, both of us can fit here” Sana patted the space next to her.

Tzuyu hesitated for a bit, the bed honestly looked so comfortable but she didn’t want to sleep so close next to the orange haired girl. The bed they shared at the motel was a real bed, it was bigger therefore there was more space between them. But she was so tired..

“Okay” Tzuyu mumbled as she took out her weapons and took off her jacket, then followed by her boots.

She laid next to the girl and sighed. The bed was so small their shoulders were touching and Tzuyu’s feet was dangling off a bit.

“Goodnight Tzuyu” Sana whispered as she turned her back towards the latter.

“Goodnight” Tzuyu whispered back. She stared at the ceiling trying her best to ignore the girl beside her. She was trying to distract herself by going over the plan that they had come up with. A few minutes later she could hear Sana lightly snoring. _Cute_

Tzuyu drifted off to sleep with thoughts of tomorrow and of a certain girl.

So when she woke up with Sana’s arm around her again, she pretended that she hadn’t woken up yet. Even though they had to get moving with the plan. They figured during the day would be easier since in the night they’d be easier to find and Tzuyu and Sana didn’t have night vision.

She wanted to wait for Sana to wake and realize what she was doing, so she could remove her arm around her. She didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness they went through before the last time they slept together. She closed her eyes back again and pretended to be asleep.

Dahyun had been awake for a while now. She was always an early bird and she assumed Tzuyu and Sana were awake so she walked into the room “Hey guys we-“ She stopped as she noticed both girls hadn’t gotten up yet, she noticed Sana’s arm wrapped around Tzuyu. She smirked thinking that they looked cute.. the way Sana head perfectly fit in the space of Tzuyu’s neck. She backed away not wanting to disturb them but ended up knocking a box over. Tzuyu shot her eyes open while Sana began to stir awake. She was trying to avoid the awkwardness between them but now she’s going to have to face the awkwardness between her, Sana and now Dahyun. _Great_.

She looked at Dahyun who mouthed the words ‘Sorry’ before exiting the room. Sana moved her arm and yawned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes “Oh Tzuyu, I’m sorry.. I did it again. I guess you’re just so comfy” she giggled.

_Why is half sleepy Sana cute?_

“Oh n-no it’s okay. We should get up now. We need to leave soon” Tzuyu got up off the bed while Sana just nodded and yawned again.

Dahyun walked in again after she heard both of their voices. She walked in with the clothes they were going to wear. It was part of the plan, they had to wear different clothes now since they might know now what they’re wearing.

“I’ve got your clothes. Here” he handed both girls their respective clothes. She gave Tzuyu one of her dad’s old jackets to wear so that she’d be able to hide her guns, she also gave her a tank top to wear, one that would be able to show her symbol underneath. She gave Sana a tank top similar to Tzuyu’s. She also had to hide her orange hair, since it would stand out so Tzuyu gave her the beanie to tuck her hair in. Tzuyu put her hair in a ponytail and put the cap on.

“How do I look” Sana asked as she turned around.

Tzuyu chuckled “You look like a little boy”. While Sana just pouted at her response. She noticed Sana was still wearing the necklace and felt a slight sting in her chest. She decided to just ignore it.

“Here. You two should have these.. just in case” Tzuyu handed Dahyun one of the ray gun that was in her jacket and she handed Sana the mini ray gun that she kept in her boot. Dahyun put the gun in her jacket and Sana put the mini gun in her back pocket and tied one of Dahyun’s old shirt around her waist.

Sana had never used a gun before but she figured it shouldn’t be too hard. Dahyun on the other hand, had used a gun before but she wasn’t skilled or anything. Her dad made her shoot cans down once. Tzuyu hoped that they wouldn’t really need to use it, she’d protect both of them as best as she could but it something went wrong then they could use it.

“Alright ready?” Tzuyu asked. Both girls nodded, then Dahyun led the way out.

-

They arrived around the corner to where the communication center was. Dahyun peeped her head out to scan the area. There were a lot more Thions guards around. About five vans were parked around it and at least 10 guards were outside walking around. She figured that more might be in the building.

“How’s it looking?”

“Not good. There’s at least 10 out there.. but could be more in there”

Tzuyu peeped to see what she was talking about. She did expect to see more guard but was this all necessary for two girls? Sure she was highly trained and very skilled but she was still just one person.

“Fuck” she whispered to herself.

“W-what is it?” Sana asked, she was getting nervous again. Both Dahyun and Tzuyu seemed agitated.

“We just have to stick to the plan, okay?”

Both Sana and Dahyun nodded. They all got into place, Dahyun waited for Tzuyu to give her the signal. When Tzuyu did, Dahyun shape shifted to look like one of the guards. She was to create a diversion for Tzuyu and Sana to sneak in through the back window.

Dahyun came out of the corner and went pretended that their Captain had given them new orders. They all gathered around her. Tzuyu took that chance to sneak at the back of the building. She grabbed Sana’s wrist and pulled her along. They walked as inconspicuously as possible. No one seemed to notice them go around the back.

They were supposed to climb up to the second floor. “Okay Sana, new plan. I need you to stay here”

“What? No I’m coming with you”

“Sana I know you hate listening to me but please. I need you to stay here and keep guard”

“But.. I don’t want to be alone” She whispered while gripping Tzuyu’s arm. Tzuyu didn’t want to leave her alone either but the window was kind of high and she’s not sure Sana would be able to climb up as quickly.

“I’ll only be gone for 5 minutes.. we need to do this now. Please. You have your gun right? Use it if anything happens. I’ll be right back”

Sana hesitated for a moment but she let go of Tzuyu’s arm. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to climb up that. The initial plan was that Tzuyu would help her up but they had no time now.

Tzuyu used the first window to climb up. She then jumped towards the ledge of the second floor window and hoisted herself off. Sana watched as she did this with ease in mere seconds. _She was right, I can’t do that_

Tzuyu opened the window and slipped in carefully. However, there was someone waiting for her up there already. She pulled out of her gun and aimed at him.

“Hello human” he said in Villari.

“Who are you?” Tzuyu asked still pointing her gun at him. The control room was a mere two doors away but this Thions was blocking her way. She didn’t have time for questions so she fired a shot which he dodged with ease. Then more Thions began running upstairs to his side. They all had their guns pointed at her.

_Fuck_

“Foolish human. You’re coming with me” Gork said. As he signaled for the other guards to grab her. Suddenly a zap was heard from out the window and Tzuyu remembered that Sana was still out there. She peeped out the window and saw a few Thions carrying an unconscious Sana on their back.

_Fuck. Sana!_

She managed to shoot the light which created a spark, blinding them for a bit before she jumped back out the window. She had to save Sana. From a short distance she saw the Thions load her up in one of the vans and Tzuyu followed it. But as she was walking more Thions came at her direction. She had to fend them off before she could rescue Sana. Suddenly one of the guards came too close to her and Tzuyu threatened to kill them but then they whispered that it was Dahyun, she felt a bit relieved. However, more and more guards came after them to they had to retreat.

They ran with Tzuyu shooting back at them, she was running out of ammo. They took cover behind a wall. Things were looking bad, they had already caught Sana and put her in the van. Tzuyu knew they were outnumbered and it’d be hard to get Sana back. But, she wasn’t going to let them take her away alone. Not only was she worried about Sana but also Dahyun, if she was also caught they’d probably killer her for being a traitor. She clothes her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face Dahyun.

“You have to go”

“What? No-I’m not going to leave you or Sana”

“Dahyun go! Now! I-I promise..” Tzuyu said in a rush. “I promise we’ll come back for you. But I need you to leave right now for that to happen. Please, if you get captured who knows what’ll happen” She turned to glance at the Thions who were coming faster. “Sana and I we’ll be fine we have each other, now go” Tzuyu pushed her roughly in order for her to escape. Dahyun didn’t want to leave them but she knew Tzuyu was right, she’d probably end up like her parents if they caught her helping two humans. She shape shifted back and ran.

Tzuyu watched her run off, she then took a deep breath and tried to shoot off the incoming Thions. But, she was outnumbered. She tried to use her knives but they shot them out of her hand.

Dahyun ran, only turning back once to see Tzuyu trying to fight her way out, until she was zapped at the back of the neck and fell to the ground. Dahyun felt her heart break a little and her vision blurred with tears as she turned her gaze away from the human and ran now faster. She’d hope that they’d be okay and that Tzuyu would keep her promise.

-

“Sana”

_Who is that? Tzuyu? No that’s not her voice…_

“Sana..”

_Wait that sounds like Momo.._

“Sana!!”

Sana woke up to find Momo staring at her. “M-Momo?” she sat up with the help of Nayeon and Momo.

“Sana, thank god you’re awake” she hugged her tightly. “I missed you so much” she whispered.

“I missed you too. I told you I’d come back”

Momo smiled, she knew her best friend would come back, she was happy to see her safe. ‘Yeah, but you said you’d bring back help. But instead you brought back Tzuyu?” she teased.

Sana rolled her eyes then she panicked for a second. “Wait, where’s Tzuyu?”

“She’s over there, unconscious”

Sana quickly got up with the help of Jeongyeon and ran towards where Tzuyu had be laying down. She noticed that Taeil was trying to wake up her up.

“Tzuyu” she said as she knelt down beside her.

“Tzuyu.. come on” she lightly slapped her cheek. 

“Tzuyu wake up” she then jolted her shoulders.

“Huh I’m up. I’m up” “W-where are we? What are you wearing? And why does my neck and head hurt?” Tzuyu sat up abruptly and winced. She touched her neck and felt something around this _. What the fuck is this_

Sana felt her own neck and she had a metal collar just like Tzuyu’s, she also was wearing the same clothes as her. No, they were all wearing the same clothes and had the same collars around them.

“Momo what is this? Where are we?”

“It’s basically like a zoo.. the Thions have been collecting different species from different planets..” Nayeon said.

“W-wait what?”

Momo sighed. “You should get some rest, it’s a long story”

“I think we’ve rested enough” Tzuyu was now standing next to Sana.

“Tzuyu! I haven’t seen you in years! What are you doing here?” Momo pulled Tzuyu in for a hug.

“It’s-“ Tzuyu turned to look at Sana then back at Momo “Its- a long story”

She suddenly heard a voice call out “Tzuyu?” _That voice sounds very familiar_. Tzuyu turned around to see who had called her.

“Elkie? Oh my god what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same” Elkie chuckled. “We were kidnapped when we were out on an exhibition in Aomia. So how about you?”

“Wait you two know each other?” Nayeon asked.

“Yeah, we used to date”

“W-Wait what?” Sana asked. “Tzuyu? Had a girlfriend?” Momo turned to look at Tzuyu “Since when did you date?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re Chou Tzuyu. You never dated anyone back in high school” Momo said.

_What the fuck is happening_.

Elkie laughed. “Oh boy, Tzuyu was a real player in College. She had half the girls on campus wrapped around her finger”

_Oh my god._ “Uh can we not talk about that _please_?” Tzuyu whined.

“Wait hold on Tzuyu, I need to hear this” Momo pushed Tzuyu aside to get closer to Elkie who started gossiping about Tzuyu’s college life.

_What the fuck just happened_

“Here I was expecting a warm welcome” Sana awkwardly chuckled.

Tzuyu looked at her and grabbed her wrist. She whispered “I’m so glad you’re okay”

Sana felt a slight ping in her chest, she smiled and said “I’m glad you’re okay too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to end with Dahyun leaving but I just added the bit at the end bc why not. Anyways the More and More English version is really good!!


	10. Chapter Nine

Jihyo heard a knock on the door. “Come in” she said while busily looking at the reports on her desk.

“Excuse me Captain” He saluted. “There’s a young SGT who wants to speak with you. Should I let them in?”

She sighed, still not looking up from the reports. “Yes let them in”

He nodded and closed the door. A few second after, she heard a knock on the door again. “Come in”

“I’m sorry to disrupt you Captain” Chaeyoung saluted. “I just wanted to ask about something”

“Yes what is it?”

“Uh well.. I’ve been curious-have you heard any news about the Thion 3XQ rescue mission?”

She stopped reading the report and looked up at Chaeyoung who stood nervously in her office. It had been a couple of days since they sent off on the mission. But missions like these could take some time depending on the situation. However, she realized that she had not gotten an update about it herself. She made a mental note to check in for any of Saerom’s reports.

“Is there any particular reason you’re interested in that mission?”

“Well it’s just that my friend was assigned to that mission and well I guess I’m a bit worried. It’s her first mission”

Jihyo thought back to the day the mission was announced, who all was placed into the team with F9. Then she remembered there were two rookies, a boy and a girl. “A Chou and a Wong was it?”

“Yeah. Chou Tzuyu”

Jihyo nodded, the name slightly rang a bell in her memory. Chaeyoung looked so worried and she didn’t want to lie to the girl, nor did she want to make her worry more than she needed to.

“Well, when I get Saerom’s report soon I’ll update you on how things are going.”

Chaeyoung felt slightly relieved, but she was still worried about it because sending a report shouldn’t take so long. “Yes Captain, I would appreciate that so much” she bowed.

“Is that all?” 

“Yes”

Jihyo waved her hand as a dismissal. Chaeyoung bowed once again and saluted before walking out of her office. She sighed and took off her cap. Tzuyu was like a sister to her, it was only natural for her to be so worried about her. She looked up to the sky as she hoped that Tzuyu was safe, wherever she was.

Jihyo rang her secretary. “Yes Captain?”

“Can you get me Saerom’s report on the mission as soon as possible?”

“Yes Captain”

About an hour had passed when another SGT came into Jihyo’s office. “Captain, here are the reports you ordered”

“Leave them on my desk, I’ll review them right now”

She then saluted and left. Jihyo picked up the report and read through the file, which said that the mission was successful and the team would be arriving soon. _Hmm looks like that kid was worrying for nothing._ She closed the file and put it on her desk, she’d tell Chaeyoung the news later.

-

Tzuyu had been banging and kicking on the wall. She was trying to see if it was truly impenetrable like Elkie said. She’s been shocked from her collar a few times already for trying and the pain was a bit unbearable.

“Come. On. You. Fucking. Wall” with every word she kicked the wall, harder than the last.

_Zap_

Tzuyu fell to her knees clutching her neck as she writhed in pain for the nth time. The first time it happened, Elkie and Sana were trying to get her to stop but she’s stubborn and insisted she can do it. The group had been watching her from a small distance away but Sana had enough of watching her torturing herself. 

“Alright that’s it” she muttered under her breathe as she stood up and went to where Tzuyu was kneeling. She grabbed her by the arm and helped her up.

“Sana.. I’m.. fine” she struggled to say.

“No. How much more are you going to hurt yourself? The wall’s not going to break, give it up.”

Tzuyu groaned. “If only.. I had my.. weapons” Sana along with Jeongyeon helped her to sit down. Her weapons and clothes had been taken. She even noticed Sana’s necklace was taken too and knew the girl might be sad about it, but she didn’t want to bring it up.

Elkie sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders. “You just need to relax, I know you hate sitting around doing nothing but please just relax”

Elkie and Momo both explained to them what all they knew and what happened. It only had been a short while since Tzuyu and Sana arrived. Sana’s group of friends along with Elkie were all sitting in a circle. Sana was on Tzuyu’s right and Elkie was on her left. Even Somi was there with a now conscious and awake Sunmi. Sunmi had randomly awoken one day and it surprised them all especially Somi who cried tears of happiness. Though the professor only spoke a few words and they all assumed she was still in a state of shock or something and that she’d gradually return back to her usual self.

“So you never told us how you two got here together?” Momo asked. Sana turned to look at Tzuyu who was sulking. She’s sure the latter wouldn’t want to repeat the story yet again.

“I’m going to look at the waterfall” Tzuyu muttered as she stood up. Sana knew that Tzuyu didn’t want to be there while she told them what had happened to her team and all that. “Tzuyu wa-and she’s gone” Elkies said as the taller girl walked off. “She hasn’t changed a bit” she slightly chuckled.

“…and now we’re here.” After Sana told them what happened, they all felt bad, especially for Tzuyu who had been kicking stones into the waterfall. No one was sure what to say. Nayeon put her hand on Sana’s shoulder for support.

“That’s…” Jeongyeon was trying to look for the right word to say. “Morbid” Elkie replied and Sana gave her a look but the latter didn’t seem to notice.

“Poor Tzu.. I’m gonna go give her some hugs” Elkie stood up and walked over to where Tzuyu had been. Sana watched Elkie take off as she sneakily stood behind Tzuyu and wrapped her hands around the tall girl’s eyes.

“Guess who it is” Elkie said with a deep voice.

“Can you not”

“Oh come on don’t be sulky. I haven’t seen you in a while” she said as she hugged Tzuyu from the back. “Come on can I get a proper hug now?” Tzuyu watched as she spread her arms open with a smile.

Tzuyu sighed as she went in for a hug. “It’s nice to see you again” Elkie whispered. “Aren’t you going to say it back?” she asked when Tzuyu hadn’t replied.

“I guess it’s nice to see you again too” Tzuyu sneered. Besides Sana and Momo, Tzuyu thought it was nice seeing another familiar face. Elkie lightly pushed or off feigning offence while Tzuyu giggled.

“They look cute together” Nayeon said as they all watched Tzuyu and Elkie talking and laughing together.

“They really do” Jeongyeon said in agreement. Sana was the only one who couldn’t see it.

“Elkie told me they met at a coffee shop and that it was love at first. Tzuyu had swept her off her feet” Momo was laughing. “Can you believe it Sana? The Chou Tzuyu?”

Sana slightly chuckled and wondered if it was really true or not..

“Anyways Sana, tell us more about the Thions you guys met” Taeil asked. Sana had told them about Dahyun and how she saved them and helped them out greatly. She felt a little sad remembering the purple haired Thions and how they’d promise to bring her along. She began retelling them story of how they met and how Tzuyu had saved her. Eventually Tzuyu and Elkie had rejoined the circle as Sana continued talking.

“Huh, I’d love to meet her..” Momo said. “Yeah she sounds so interesting and cool” Jeongyeon chimed.

“Yeah we promised to escape together” Sana pouted. Tzuyu placed her hand on Sana’s knee.

“I did promise her we’ll come back for her, no matter what” Tzuyu said and Sana lightly smiled. “But first we need a way to escape this place” Tzuyu stood up.

Sana quickly held on to her leg. “No, you are not going to try and kick the wall again”

“Relax Sana” she tried to shake her off. “I just need a place to think things through and come up with a plan”

“Oh you should check out the cave, it’s behind the waterfall. Not only is it beautiful but it’s a nice place and quiet place to sit down and think” Dejun said and Somi nodded in agreement.

“Great. I’ll go there”

“Oh I’ll come with” Elkie was starting stand up before Tzuyu pushed her back down by the shoulders.

“I’ll go there _alone_ ” she then turned to look back down at Sana. “Now can you let me go?”

Sana looked at her with narrowed eyes and let her go. Tzuyu shook her leg free and walked off.

Tzuyu needed to devise a plan, she now had more people to look after and to protect. Her stress levels were rising and she needed to calm herself. She hated not having a plan or sitting around waiting for something or someone to come and help them. She walked towards the cave and it was as beautiful as Dejun had said. All that was heard were the sounds from the waterfall. Tzuyu stuck her hand out to feel the water, it was cold but nice. She took a seat next to a rock, she sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

 _Even if it’s just for a minute.. I don’t want to think._ She started thinking about her mom. Though they were sad, thoughts of her mom made her relax a little, she’d only try and remember the good times. _I miss you._ She dozed off with thoughts of her mom.

-

_“Tzuyu”_

_“Wake up darling, it’s okay”_

_“Mom?”_

_“Mom I’m scared… mom?”_

“Mom?” Tzuyu jolted awake, there were tears in her eyes. When she noticed Sana was there sitting next to her looking at her, worriedly. She quickly wiped the tears away.

“S-Sana what are you doing here?”

“You were gone for about an hour, I was a little worried so I came to check on you”

“Oh”

“Are you okay?” Sana asked as she placed her hand on the latter’s shoulder. Tzuyu quickly swatted her hand away from her which surprised Sana.

“Ah I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m fine-Just a bad dream” Sana thought it was clear that Tzuyu didn’t want to talk about it. She wouldn’t pry the latter about it.

“Okay” she whispered.

“Sana, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I don’t know-I’m just sorry”

Sana could see that the younger girl was under a lot of pressure. She felt sorry for her and wish she could do something to make her relax a bit. She decided to try and lighten the mood. “Okay dork” she smiled and ruffled Tzuyu’s hair.

A few seconds of comfortable silence had passed. “I’m sorry about the necklace.. I know it meant a lot to you” Tzuyu suddenly said.

Sana had been sad about it when she realized that it was gone and replaced with this metal collar. She shook her head and sighed, looking up at the ceiling that was made to resemble the sky. She closed her eyes. “No, it’s okay. I had to let it go sometime right?”

Tzuyu didn’t reply, she wasn’t sure what to say. Sure, she thought Sana shouldn’t have kept it so long but if it was that important to her then she’d respect it. “I guess so..”

Sana stood up not really wanting to talk or remember about it. 

Tzuyu noticed and stood up. She then dusted her pants. “Geez the clothes they made us wear gets dirty pretty fast doesn’t it?” she said trying to change the subject.

“It’s kinda comfy don’t you think?” Sana grinned as she hugged herself.

“It’s funny, Elkie said the same thing” Tzuyu chuckled. The mention of the girl’s name had Sana feeling a bit uncomfortable now. She didn’t hate Elkie but she didn’t get the _appeal_. Elkie was a nice and cute girl but that was it..

“Speaking of Elkie, where exactly did you two meet? I heard she’s going around telling everyone it was love at first sight”

Tzuyu snorted. “As if”

“Well where did you guys meet?”

“Well we met at a college party, she was drunk as hell and I took her home and that was it. She used to go to the neighboring school at Varis State University which was close to the Academy I went to”

 _Well that makes more sense._ Sana thought.

“You know you and Elkie are so different..”

‘What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I mean you guys dated but you’re both so different. She’s so full of life and you.. well you’re _you_?”

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow.

“Ugh you know what I mean”

Tzuyu chuckled. “Don’t people say opposites attracts?”

“Yeah but you’re _complete_ opposites”

Tzuyu picked up a pebble and threw it in the water. “Well if you’re _that_ curious then I guess-I mean I’m not sure myself. I guess at that time I wanted to try and settle down and have a real relationship”

“So why’d you guys break up then?”

Tzuyu chuckled. “You’re really that curious aren’t you?” she looked at Sana who was looking at her with curiosity. “I guess I realized that we weren’t actually in love or anything. I mean yeah we liked each other but it wasn’t enough. We were only together for so long because of the sex, I guess”

Sana was a little annoyed. She knows she was the one that asked but she wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt annoyed. “Oh well, that’s good. You can do better anyways”

Tzuyu stopped what she was doing and turned to face the older girl. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sana just shrugged as she picked up a pebble and threw it into the water like Tzuyu had been doing before.

“Sana, I know Elkie’s a bit crazy but she’s really nice”

“Yeah whatever”

“Okay weirdo. Besides, I think she was a bit out of my league honestly” Tzuyu said as she scratched her head.

“Huh?”

“She was popular around the area, especially at her school. Both schools knew of her. She was the life of the party and like you said, _I’m just me_ ”

“That’s not what I meant”

“No, it’s true. I know I can be all uptight and tense all the time. See how I treated you in high school? I was a fucking asshole”

Sana thought Tzuyu must’ve still felt guilty. In other circumstances she’d be glad but right now she didn’t want the younger girl to beat herself up about it anymore. She remembered the talk they had back at the sewers. “Hey, we talked about that remember? It’s okay. Let’s put the past behind us okay?”

“I don’t know, Sana”

Sana internally groaned. Tzuyu could be so stubborn sometimes. She thought back to their conversation. “Remember when you called me pretty?” she said as she smirked, trying to change the topic.

“Huh? When did I call you that?”

“Back at the sewers. You were trying to apologize and said _I was really pretty_ ” she said as she walked closer to Tzuyu.

“Really? I don’t remember that. I’m pretty sure I didn’t say that”

“Oh are you calling me a liar? So do you think I’m ugly?” Sana asked as she looked up at the taller girl.

Their faces now inches apart. Tzuyu’s eyes flickered down to Sana’s lips. Sana noticed it and grabbed Tzuyu by the neck, her breathe caressing Tzuyu’s mouth before their lips connected. The touch of Sana’s soft lips on hers sent a slight warmth to her chest. The kiss was gentle before Tzuyu deepened the kiss. Perhaps it was the stress, or perhaps it was the frustration from the lack of a woman’s touch in so long, Tzuyu didn’t know what came over her at this moment.

She grabbed Sana by the back of her thighs and gently hoisted her up on the top of a nearby rock, then stood between Sana’s parted knees.

“Tzuyu..”

“Mmm?” Tzuyu had been trailing kisses along her neck, along the parts that weren’t covered in metal. Her hand began slowly roaming under the Sana’s shirt.

“N-not here” Sana said breathlessly. Tzuyu was making it hard for her to think straight.

“What why?”

“There c-could be cameras here watching..”

Tzuyu stopped and look up at the girl then at the wall where Sana was pointing. She didn’t see anything but maybe Sana was right, they shouldn’t do _that_ here. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned back on the rock Sana was sitting on.

“You’re right, we can’t have some old pervs looking at you” she teased.

Sana rolled her eyes and grinned.

Tzuyu angled her face towards Sana. For a moment, she studied the intricate details of her face as if someone had surely taken their time crafting such a beautiful masterpiece.

“You’re so beautiful..” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She caressed Sana’s hair before leaning in once more, she saw Sana slowly closing her eyes in anticipation. The kiss was soft and gentle. Sana felt herself melting into the kiss.

“Hey Sana are you-oh I’m sorry“ Momo quickly averted her eyes, pretending she didn’t see anything.

Tzuyu and Sana quickly pulled away when they heard Momo’s voice. The cave fell into an awkward silence for a few seconds, but if felt like hours for Tzuyu. She cleared her throat. “Uh I-I’m going to go check on the others” she said pointing towards the exit with her thumb.

The two nodded and Tzuyu stood there for a few seconds not moving, just looking between the two girls. Momo was staring at her, wondering why she hadn’t left yet like she said she would and Sana was looking at the ground, her cheeks were red. 

“Okay” Tzuyu muttered as she bolted out the cave.

A few seconds had passed after Tzuyu left, Sana still had her eyes glued to the ground while Momo wasn’t sure what to say.

“So… you and Tzuyu?” Momo asked. Sana looked up and saw Momo smirking at her. _This is embarrassing_

“No, it’s not like that”

“Like what? I thought you guys _hated_ each other”

“We don’t hate each other it’s just..” she sighed. “It’s just complicated”

“Well I guess you have a thing for younger girls with dimples” Momo teased.

Sana groaned as she got off the rock. “Can we not talk about it?”

Momo chuckled. “Alright. We’ll talk about it later. It’s going to be feeding time so we should go”

Sana nodded while Momo continued smirking at her. “Stop looking at me like that”

The two walked out of the cave with a very amused Momo and an annoyed Sana.

-

Tzuyu felt a little elated after her kiss with Sana. It’s been a while since she’s done something physical like that with a woman. During her exams from the Academy months prior, she’s been celibate. Her entire focus was on doing well in the exams and at the Vesta Base, she wanted to do her best and come out on top. She didn’t have time for any relationships or flings.

She was kicking stones next to a tree. She’d been unconsciously smiling to herself and Elkie seemed to noticed. “What’s gotten you all smiley?” she smirked as she approached the taller girl.

“Huh? Oh it’s nothing”

“Knowing you I thought you’d be even more tense and brooding about” Elkie said as she poked the side of Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“I just needed a breather”

“Really? And both you and Sana were gone for a while?” She smirked.

“What are you saying?”

“You took a breather together” Elkie teased

Tzuyu snorted as she slightly elbowed the older girl. “You’re so annoying”

Elkie giggled as she walked away. “I’m watching you Chou”

Tzuyu shook her head and smiled. She was remembering their kiss again. She could still feel her lips slightly tingling. Her smile then turned to a frown as she realized something…

 _Sana is Chaeyoung’s ex-girlfriend_. Her best friend Chaeyoung’s ex-girlfriend. _What the fuck did I do._ She shook her head trying to rid the thoughts, she didn’t need another thing stressing her out. _Okay it’s fine. I don’t like Sana like that. It was a one time thing and it’ll never happen again._ She tried to convince herself that it was a mistake and made a mental note to distance herself from Sana now.


	11. Chapter Ten

“Momo”

“Yeah?”

“Is it just me or is Tzuyu avoiding me?” Sana was sitting next to Momo watching Tzuyu who had been aimlessly talking to Taeil. It was almost feeding time and she wanted to talk to Tzuyu about what happened in the cave. But every time she’d try to walk up to her, the latter would walk away. Sana also noticed that she’s been avoiding eye contact with her. You know the feeling you get when you can feel someone staring at you? Well yeah that’s what Sana had been doing. Staring at her until she turned to look in her direction but so far she was unsuccessful.

“I don’t know I think it’s just you” Momo was watching how Nayeon and Jeongyeon we’re sitting closely together. Then her eyes shifted to Somi and Sunmi who’d been under a tree. Somi would be the one doing all the talking while Sunmi would be staring off into space. They were all worried about it but had to remind themselves that she just needs proper care and when they get off this planet and back home then they could get her the proper medical attention she needed. Momo knows that they were all counting on Tzuyu to get them out of here since she was a SGT from the Vesta Base. She knows that Tzuyu’s the most qualified person here to think of a way to get out. Most of Elkie’s group had already given up while their group of friends’ seemed hopeless and afraid. Truthfully, Tzuyu was scared herself, but she could never say it because she knows they were all counting on her.

_Ring… Beep…_

Sana was startled by the shrill noise. “W-What is that?”

“Oh that means it’s feeding time” Momo said and she stood up and started lining up to the area where they would give them food. A door appeared seemingly out of nowhere and a few Thions entered and started throwing boxes towards the group of Zanertheans. Tzuyu saw what was happening and clenched her fist and began walking towards the door, Elkie swooped in and pulled her back.

“Don’t”

“Why? This is a perfect time for us to escape. There’s an opening”

“It’s not as easy as you think. You can’t just fight your way out of this, plus we have these collars around our necks.. do you even have a plan?”

“I do..” Tzuyu shifted her eyes after Elkie gave her a look. “Well, I’m working on it”

“Listen, we’ve tried it before but it didn’t work. You need to calm down and think things through.. most of us have already given up but I trust you. I trust you can get us out of this” she while rubbing the latter’s arm trying to calm her down.

Tzuyu sighed. “Okay. I’ll observe things for now and then I’ll see where we go from there”

“Sounds good” Elkie smiled and gave her a pat on the back. “Now come on let’s get some food”

Sana had been watching Elkie as she caressed Tzuyu’s arm, she was feeling a little annoyed. _Oh she can talk to her but not me._ She slightly gripped the food box she had picked up. Mom noticed what she’d been doing and followed her gaze towards a certain tall girl.

“Are you jealous?” she smirked as she picked up her food box.

“What? No-why would I be?” Sana turned to look at Momo.

“You’re staring at them”

“I’m not. I just want to talk to Tzuyu that’s all”

“Well, you should invite her to sit and eat with us”

 _Wait, that’s a great idea. I should do it before Elkie drags her away._ As she was about to walk up to Tzuyu, Elkie unknowingly pulled her towards her group of friends to eat beside her. Sana walked back to where Momo was eating, she sat down and huffed. “I was too late”

Momo giggled. “Come on just eat”

She opened the box and it looked like a purple blob. “What is that?”

“We don’t know but it’s not that bad. I know it looks a little disgusting and the texture is a little weird but it’s like food and water all in one” Jeongyeon said.

“Oh”

While Sana was poking her food, across from her Tzuyu had been doing the same. _What the fuck is this and why does it look like that_

“It’s not that bad you know, just try it” Elkie said beside her. “Do you want me to feed it to you?”

“I’m not a baby”

“I know but come on you have to eat. Plus I’ve been noticing you little friend over there staring at us for a while now. I wanna make her a little jealous you know? For fun” Elkie said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Huh? What friend?” Tzuyu turned her head into the direction Elkie had been hinting at noticed Sana was staring at them. When their eyes met, Sana gave her a little smile and Tzuyu pursed her lips into a half smile and nodded, then she turned to look at Elkie.

“Why would Sana be jealous? She’s not like that. Why would she even need to be?”

“I don’t know but I’m sensing this weird tension between you too”

“Tension?” Tzuyu said as she took a bite out of the blob. _The texture is so weird.._

“This sexual tension?”

As Elkie said that, Tzuyu began choking on the bite of blob she’d been chewing. The latter quickly began patting her back as Tzuyu was violently coughing. All heads were now turned towards the two.

“Tzuyu are you okay?” Nayeon walked up to her with concern.

“Yeah” _cough_ “I just need” _cough_ “some air” Tzuyu stood up trying to catch her breathe. She looked around and saw them all staring at her. “I’m gonna go get some air” she awkwardly chuckled at walked off. Sana saw her go into the direction of the cave and thought this was her time to talk to her. The crowd had continued eating and chatting with each other like normal after Tzuyu had walked off. Sana stood up and began walking towards the cave.

“Sana wait!”

Sana turned saw Elkie jogging up to her with a food box in hand. “Here, make sure she eats” she said as she handed her the box.

“Uhm.. will do?”

Elkie smiled and patted the latter’s head, but before she could leave a fog went off. “Wh-What is this?”

“Sana relax. It’s okay. This is just like a disinfectant they use since we don’t have showers in here or anything like that”

“Oh” she had wondered how the ones that have been here so long haven’t smelled.

“Well good luck” Elkie patted Sana’s head again and walked away.

Sana decided to shrug off Elkie’s actions and walked into the cave. Tzuyu had been throwing stones into the water. She wondered why the latter liked doing that.

“Tzuyu?”

Tzuyu turned to look at Sana. “Oh Sana. What are you doing here?”

“Brought your food for you. Elkie wanted me to make sure you ate” Sana awkwardly chuckled as she handed Tzuyu the food box.

“Oh thanks..” Tzuyu quickly ate the food, not really wanting to spend any more time alone with the older girl.

“’the food was

“Tzuyu, can we talk?”

“We’re talking right now.. so if you’ll excuse me-” Tzuyu began walking towards the exit but Sana stood in front of her.

“Are you avoiding me?”

“No what makes you say that?” Tzuyu took a step to the left but Sana blocked her again.

“Well every time I try to talk to you, you run away”

“I do not run away”

“Oh yeah? Then what are you doing right now?”

“I’m just trying to think about things. I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.

“I know we haven’t been the best of friends but I’m here for you if you need to talk or anything” Sana said as she placed her hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder to show support.

 _Thump. Huh? What was that?_ Tzuyu felt a warmth in her chest. She figured it was just a heartburn caused by eating the blob too quickly.

“It’s just I know everyone’s counting on me to get us out of here. I’ve been trying really hard to come up with a plan but my minds all jumbled up” Tzuyu groaned as she held rubbed her temple.

“Hey it’s okay. You don’t have to do this alone you know? I can help. We can both come up with some ideas”

“I don’t know..” Tzuyu sighed.

“It’s okay to get some help once in a while you don’t have to carry everything yourself” Sana had realized that Tzuyu had this habit of wanting to always be in control of situations like this, she wanted to take all the burden upon herself.

“I just-I already fucked up with my team and I just can’t fail with this I need to bring you all back home to safety” there it was again, Sana knew the deaths of her team impacted her immensely. Not a day goes by without Tzuyu thinking of them. She thinks about it quite often, it’s like the memory of that day is engraved in her mind and will haunt her forever. Sana surprised her with a sudden hug. Tzuyu stiffened but then she hugged Sana back. _A hug should be fine. Friends hug. Wait are we even friends?_

“It’s okay.. we’ll get through this together. I promise” Sana said as she rubbed circles on her back. Tzuyu felt a bit better being in Sana’s arms, there was something so comforting about them. Tzuyu sighed as she held on to Sana a bit tighter before pulling away.

“Sana I-“ she was interrupted when she heard a shriek and felt the ground move.

“What was that?” Sana said in a shaky voice as she clutched on to Tzuyu’s arm. “I don’t know but let’s go find out?” Tzuyu said as she led Sana out the cave. She spotted Momo who was talking to Nayeon and Jeongyeon and ran up to them.

“What the fuck was that sound?”

“Oh those are the Cirgaxes” Nayeon replied nonchalantly.

“Crigaxes? What do you mean there are cirgaxes next to us? You only told us about the Aomians” Sana was baffled. How could they keep such pivotal information from them?

“Well it’s not really important, we’re safe and they do that all the time when it’s feeding time”

“Woah do you know how dangerous those things are? They’re carnivores who hunt for game and we-“ Tzuyu motioned to all of them “we’re meat”

“Tzuyu relax, it’s okay. The wall’s impenetrable there’s no way those Cirgaxes are going to break free” Jeongyeon said while Nayeon and Momo agreed.

Suddenly there was a louder shriek and the ground shook almost knocking Sana off her feet, Tzuyu grabbed her to prevent her from falling. She looked around and saw everyone’s surprised faces.

“Is that normal?”

“N-No I-I dont know” Jeongyeon said in a shaky voice.

Tzuyu scanned the area to look for Elkie and she found her sitting under a tree next to Somi and Sunmi, looking just as surprised as the others. She quickly walked up to her with Sana trailing behind.

“Elkie what the hell was that?”

“I-I dont know they’ve never done that”

There was another shriek and the ground shook harder. They all turned when they heard a crack on the side of the wall. _What the fuck is happening_

As they saw a huge crack on the wall it fixed itself in a matter of seconds. They heard alarms going off and Thions’ shouting. Tzuyu ran towards the glass windows and saw many Thions running towards the Cirgaxes’ container. _I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t like it_

She ran back to where the others were. They were huddled together under the same tree. “Okay I’m not sure what exactly’s happening but we need to all stick together okay? We don’t know-“ suddenly an alarm in their container started blaring and the glad began to open. This was it. An escape but Tzuyu hadn’t fully planned out everything yet. There were at least 20 Zanertheans in total here and she had to make sure to bring them all back home.

“Oh god it’s opening it’s opening what do we do what do we do” Renjun was panicking. An ensue of panic amongst the crowd broke out.

“Everyone calm down!” Tzuyu shouted. She glanced at the glass that was now halfway open then turned back to the crowd. “The door’s almost open and we can use this as an opportunity to escape. I’m not sure what’s happening out there but I need all of you to stay here while I go and see what’s happening. I’ll come back once it’s safe.” She then turned to Elkie “Stay with them and make sure no one leaves”

“Tzuyu wait you’re not going by yourself. I’m coming with you” Elkie protested.

“No I need you to make sure no one leaves this container. I’ll be fine don’t worry” Tzuyu have her a half smile to reassure her. Elkie sighed and nodded.

“Wait Tzuyu I’m coming with you” Sana said as she grabbed her arm. Tzuyu was about to protest but Momo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Taeil, Dowoon insisted they’d come with. Tzuyu didn’t want all of them to come along because she wasn’t sure what would be waiting for them on the outside, but she had no time to protest. She groaned and told them “Fine. Follow me”

Tzuyu walked towards the door and stuck her head out slightly to see if there were any Thions around. What she saw was much _worse_. Not only were there a bunch of Thions running around but the Cirgaxes’ container was open. Which means there were a bunch of Cirgaxes also running around. _Fuck._ She looked back at the others who had worried look on their faces after they saw Tzuyu’s expression. 

“Wait here” she whispered to them before she sneaked out. No one even had time to react when Tzuyu disappeared because as soon as she left she came back carrying two guns. She had managed to beat down a Thion guard before he could press the button for the collar. She took both his guns and shot the collar around her neck off. 

“How?” Momo whispered. She wondered how Tzuyu was able to do that so fast and easily without getting caught. She was a bit impressed and amazed. 

“Here kid” Tzuyu shoved the gun to Dowoon and said “Give this to Elkie and tell her to shoot the collar off with it” he nodded and quickly ran off towards the group. Dowoon felt a bit offended about Tzuyu calling him ‘kid’ when she looked younger than him but now isn’t the time for that.

Tzuyu turned to Taeil who was closest to her and held onto his shoulder. “I need you to stay still while I shoot this thing off” she said as she pointed to the collar. 

“O-Okay” he nodded nervously. She aimed the gun and shot, the collar came off with ease. She then moved on to take the collar off of Jeongyeon, then Nayeon and then Momo who whispered a “you’re so cool” at the taller girl. Finally she stood in front of Sana. 

“Hey” Sana whispered. “Hi” Tzuyu whispered back. Sana gave her a small smile as Tzuyu positioned herself to shoot the collar off. As it was off Sana rubbed her neck. Tzuyu placed her hand on the latter’s neck and soothingly began rubbing them “Did it hurt?” she asked with brows furrowed. 

“N-No it’s okay” Sana said. Tzuyu was standing so close, her hand was cold. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Momo cleared her throat which prompted the duo to look at her. “How come you didn’t ask if it hurt for us?”

“Never mind that. We need to get going now. I want all of you to stay close together. Okay?” They all nodded and followed Tzuyu’s lead. She was the only one with a gun so she’d do her best to protect everyone. They carefully sneaked so as to not be seen. Tzuyu found a button next to the container they were in.

“What does this say?” She asked, it was written if Ogsic. 

“Whoa whoa are those Cirgaxes” Taeil whispered in a shaky voice as he looked at the Cirgaxes that were running around. Luckily they weren’t seen yet. 

“Quick what does this say?” She pointed again towards the button.

“Erm it says ‘Close’' Jeongyeon replied. Tzuyu figured it’d be best to close the container and close the rest of Zanertheans since the Cirgaxes are loose. They’d come back for them once they found a ship. She was curious how the human container and the Cirgaxes containers were the only ones that were open while the others were closed. She was a bit suspicious about it but she couldn't think much about that right, she had more important things to focus on. She pressed the button and glass began to close again. 

The glass closing attracted the attention of a few Thions who began running towards them. “Stick together” Tzuyu said as she began shooting at them. From behind them she could see more Thions running towards them. She ran up to them and beat them down fairly quickly and took their guns. She threw Sana, Momo, Jeonyeon, Nayeon and Taeil one gun each. Momo knew Tzuyu in high school but this person seemed so different, it was all so surprising. As a former captain of the Frane Z-Ball team, she was proud of her fellow former teammate. Tzuyu was a beast at Z-Ball and now she was an extremely skilled SGT. 

“Incoming!” Tzuyu shouted as four Cirgaxes ran up to them, screeching. Tzuyu managed to dodge four of their arms that were swinging in an attempt to grab her. Their eyesight wasn’t that good up close and their hearing was weak so they had that advantage. They would have to get close as possible to the Cirgaxes and outsmart them. The group all began shooting and fighting their way out of it. Though they were scared and weren’t pros like Tzuyu they still managed to defend themselves well. 

Tzuyu was fighting off the Cirgaxes and Thions that were coming towards them. The Tzuyu in high school was strong and fast but this was something else. This Tzuyu was _amazing_.. Sana felt a warmth in her chest as she watched Tzuyu fight those Thions so easily. 

“Sana careful” She was snapped out of her thought when Tzuyu shot down a Cirgaxe that was coming at her. “Stay close to me please” Tzuyu told her and she nodded. 

Meanwhile Momo was trying to shoot this Thions who had shape-shifted into an animal with four legs. The Thions came running right at her. “C’mon Momo you got this” she took a deep breathe and took a shot which was successful. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were doing well on their own, they had a pretty good aim having both been in the Archery club in high school. While Taeil was outrunning the Thions and Cirgaxes because he was in the football team. They were all holding down their ground fairly well which Tzuyu was glad for. 

Tzuyu and Sana managed to slip out without being seen, they were looking for a ship. Luckily the halls were empty, she thought they must’ve all been busy with the other and with the Cirgaxes. “Look Tzuyu, there” Sana pointed towards a ship outside.As they were running towards the ship, Sana swears she saw a man who looked just like Mr. Bae, but when she blinked again the man was gone. 

They reached the ship and got on board. “Sana, you drove the van the last time. Can you drive this one too?” 

Sana smirked. “Can’t believe Chou Tzuyu is asking for my help?”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “Now’s not the time. I need you to blast through the wall so I can open the container. Can you do that?” 

Sana nodded as she sat in the seat. It was far more complex than the van but she still managed to lift it off the ground. She used one of the ship’s blasters to blast a hole through the wall and zoomed to where the containers were. Momo and the rest were still fighting as best as they could. All heads turned towards the ship. 

_Oh Thank God they’re here._ They were all getting tired of fighting. 

Sana opened the ship’s door while Tzuyu jumped out and ran towards the containers. She pushed the button and the glass began to open. She signaled for Elkie to bring everyone on board. More Thions and Cirgaxes were coming towards them and Sana used the ship’s guns to blast some of them away. 

“Come on hurry. Everyone get on the ship!” Elkie shouted. 

Tzuyu began shooting and fighting her way through the horde of Thions and Cirgaxes that were coming. She had to do everything she could so that the Zanertheans could get on the ship. When she had managed to create a distance between them she ran back towards the ship.

As she was running, Tzuyu saw some Aomians looking at her with beady eyes as if they were pleading to be rescued as well. There’s no way they would all fit on the ship and her top priority right now was saving the Zanertheans. But she vowed to herself she’d come back. I promise I’ll come back for you. For all of you and take you home. She tapped her chest in hopes that the Aomonians wouldn’t give up hope just yet.

“Everyone on the ship now!” Tzuyu shouted as she ushered everyone to get into the ship. They all heard a yelp and heard a body hit the floor. It was Dowoon who had tripped. He groaned in pain as he clutched his ankle. Tzuyu could see from the corner of her eye a Cirgaxe was coming straight towards him. _Fuck._ “Elkie get everyone else on the ship!” She shouted as she made a beeline towards him. 

“Go! Just leave me here! I’m not going to make it” Dowoon shouted as he laid on the floor. Tzuyu ran towards him before the Cirgaxe could get him.

“Tzuyu look out-“ Momo shouted as the Crigax swung its lower arm. It’s claw penetrated Tzuyu’s left shoulder lifting her off the ground. She hollered in pain but still managed to pull the gun out whilst in the air. The Cirgaxes tried to use it’s upper to restrain Tzuyu but she was too fast and shot the Cirgaxe right in the head. It fell limp along with Tzuyu, to the ground. She yelled in pain as she pulled it’s claws out of her shoulder. She limped towards Dowoon who laid doumfounded. With her right arm she helped him up. “Get up, come on hurry” she said weakly. Taeil and Renjun hurriedly ran to help both of them on the ship. 

“Elkie shut the door!” Sana shouted as both were safely on the ship. “How do you fly this?!” She said as she scanned the controls on the ship. “Wait, I think I can” Bora said. Bora was their pilot on the exhibition and although she’s never driven a Thions ship, she figures it shouldn't be too hard. 

“Oh thank god you’re here. I forgot about you” Elkie said. Bora managed to figure out how to get off the ground. She then blasted through the wall and took off towards space. 

Meanwhile Tzuyu was sitting on the ground, along with Sana who was clutching her shoulder to stop the bleeding. “Can I get a cloth or something?!” she was panicking. Tzuyu was visibly in pain and she didn't know what to do. Momo ran around the ship trying to find a medical kit or something. She couldn't find any so she did the next best thing that came to mind. She tore a part of her pants off and told Nayeon and Jeongyeon to do the same. It looked like they wore shorts, this prompted Dejun, Rejun and Taeil to do the same.They all gave Sana the ripped clothes. With Momo’s help, they both wrapped it around Tzuyu’s shoulder. Tzuyu was panting and groaning because it hurt like hell, she could see Sana’s terrified expression and how her eyes were watery.

“Sana.. it’s okay I’m” she groaned as she tried to stand up “fine”. Both girls helped her up. 

“Don’t move too much, okay? Just stay close to me” Sana said as she helf Tzuyu’s waist and draped her right arm around her shoulder. They both carefully walked towards the front where Elkie and Bora wore. The rest of the humans had been huddled together in little corners of the ship. 

“How’s it going?” Tzuyu asked. 

Elkie turned to look at her then at her shoulder then frowned. “I’m okay” Tzuyu said before Elkie could say anything. Elkie had many things she wanted to say to Tzuyu but all she did was nod. 

“What do we do next?” Bora asked as her eyes remained on the screen. 

“Light us out of here” Tzuyu said. With a quick flash, the Thions’ ship was in Zanerth’s orbit, they would be arriving very soon. “Send a message to the Captain of the Vesta Base, tell her that..” she thought for a moment before she said “tell her that Team F9 is coming home”. Bora nodded and did as instructed, while Sana held on to Tzuyu a little tighter. _We’re finally leaving planet Thion 3XQ._ They both thought. 

Captain Jihyo had sent a response giving them the Okay. She had wondered why they were driving a Thions’ ship instead but she guesses that she’d know all the details soon. When they were finally about to land, Tzuyu became visibly nervous and distraught. So many different things were running through her mind. Sana noticed this and intertwined their fingers together. Tzuyu gave her hand a little squeeze. Then the ship landed right at the Vesta Vase airstrip. The doors opened and all the humans began walking out. 

Hand in hand, Sana and Tzuyu walked out of the ship. They were greeted by members and the Captain of the Vesta Base. Chaeyoung was there too happily waiting for her best friend’s arrival. Her eyes landed on the taller girl and then her eyes moved to the girl beside her... _it can’t be_. She hasn’t seen that girl in years.

Tzuyu’s eyes searched for Chaeyoung’s eyes and noticed what she’d been looking at, she quickly let go of Sana’s hands which left Sana a little confused.

Chaeyoung watched as the two walked in together and she swears she saw them holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been going through some stuff and I’m not entirely satisfied with this chapter but hope you still like it. We’re half way in the story I think.


	12. Chapter Eleven

“Captain, we’ve got a report saying there’s an unauthorized vehicle coming this way. Reports are saying it’s a Thion 3XQ ship” 

Jihyo had been sitting at her desk reviewing papers when she heard the news. “What?” She quickly stood up. 

“We also have an incoming message. Would you like to hear it?” 

Jihyo nodded. “Play it” It was a simple message stating that Team F9 would be arriving soon. She figured that they wanted to inform them about the ship. “Alright patch then through” 

She then remembered the little SGT the other day who was worried about her friend. She never got around to telling her the first time but this time she would. 

-

Chaeyoung had been running through the courtyard when she got the news. She quickly rushed over to her apartment to shower and change. On the way she phoned Mina to tell her about the good news. 

A crowd had gathered for the arrival of Team F9. They all saw an odd looking ship arriving on the airstrip. Jihyo was there along with a couple of armed SGTs who were ready to shoot if it had turned out to be something else in the ship. They couldn’t take any chance even though it would be silly since the Vesta Base is filled with armed and skilled SGTs. 

When the ship opened the Zanerthean captives started walking out with their hands up so as to signal not to shoot. Jihyo eyed them and told the group of SGTs to stand down. Tzuyu and Sana were one of the last ones to come out of the ship. 

Chaeyoung had to get on her toes to find her best friend and after a few seconds she finally found the tall girl, her shoulder seemed hurt. Her eyes then caught sight of a girl next to her, an orange haired girl. The girl was looking up at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung thought there was something familiar about her until the girl turned her head. _It can’t be.. why is she here? How is she here? Why is she next to Tzuyu?_ She then looked back at the duo and swears she saw them holding hands but it could’ve just been her mind playing tricks on her. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung finally made eye contact and Chaeyoung smiled and waved at her, she wanted to run and hug the taller girl but she couldn't. At least not now, they’d have to be decontaminated. Tzuyu gave a weak smile and waved back to her before turning to speak to Captain Park. 

“SGT Chou” Jihyo said and Tzuyu saluted. 

“I see the mission was successful but where are the other members of your team?” 

Tzuyu sighed. “Captain.. I’m-I’m sorry..” she didn’t know how to tell her. However Jihyo seemed to understand. “Oh. Well let’s get you all cleaned up and you and I can talk about it after” 

“Yes Ma’am” Tzuyu nodded. 

“Karl, take all of them to the decontamination station. Eric, start setting up tents so they have places to stay. Kevin, take the injured to the medical room” 

“Yes Captain” they said as they went to do what they were assigned. From behind her, Tzuyu heard Somi clear her throat. “Oh one more thing Captain, one of the captives suffered a brain damage or something and needs a doctor immediately” Tzuyu said as she pointed to where Sunmi was standing. She was standing next to Somi just staring at the floor. 

“Yes well Kevin? Can you take care of that as well?” 

“Yes Captain” 

Somi seemed relieved and Tzuyu’s glad that Sunmi would finally be getting medical treatment. 

Jihyo bid them goodbye and took them all to the decontamination room. They wet and sprayed and gave them all new clean clothes to wear. After that, the injured people went to get treated. Tzuyu got her shoulder stitched up and some pills to help with the pain. After that was done she headed towards her apartment where she knew Chaeyoung would be waiting for her. All the other Zanertheans were kept in tents while members of the Vesta Base were given apartments, or more like dorms for them to stay in. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu shared one apartment. 

She slowly opened the door and was met with Chaeyoung and Mina who yelled “Welcome Home”. They had prepared a mini welcome party for just the three of them. Tzuyu smiled when she saw both of them. Chaeyoung was the first to walk over to Tzuyu and engulf her in a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.. I’ve been worried sick” 

“Chae I’m fine” 

Mina walked over to her when Chaeyoung had let go and gave Tzuyu a hug. “Congrats on your first mission” she smiled. 

“Thanks..” 

“Can’t believe you guys saved all those people. Can’t believe _she_ was part of it as well. That’s crazy right? What are the odds?” Chaeyoung chuckled. Tzuyu could see that Chaeyoung was a little upset. 

“She?” Mina asked. 

“Oh you remember the ex girlfriend I told you about ? Well she was a part of the people that were held captive. Is it bad that I'm lowkey happy about that?” Chaeyoung giggled as she took a sip of her drink. Tzuyu didn’t find it funny at all. In fact she was a little annoyed. She didn’t know what all they went through. 

“Chaeyoung that’s mean” Mina said. 

“Okay okay, but I know it must’ve been awful for you to have to save her. Right Tzuyu?” 

Tzuyu just shrugged her shoulders.

“I hope they leave soon, I don’t want to ever see her again” Chaeyoung took another sip. “Mm but enough about her look” Chaeyoung changed the subject because she saw Tzuyu looking a little uncomfortable. She knew Tzuyu didn’t like the girl and she must’ve not wanted to talk about her. “Mina even brought cake” Chaeyoung lifted the small red velvet cake on the table. The cake read Welcome Home Captain Chou. Tzuyu eyes the cake and said “But I’m not a Captain” 

“That was just my personal touch. Chaeyoung wanted it just to say Welcome Home” 

Tzuyu chuckled as she stared at the cake. “Thank you guys.. it means a lot” she pulled them both in for a hug. “I really missed both of you” 

“We missed you too” Chaeyoung said. “Hey we should invite Yukhei over to celebrate. It was his first mission too” 

Tzuyu stiffened when she mentioned his name. 

“That sounds nice” Mina said. “Are you okay with that Tzuyu?” 

Tzuyu clenched her jaw and brought her head down. 

“H-Hey what’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked as she stood in front of Tzuyu. 

“I-It’s.. I have to tell you guys something..” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s better if I tell you along with the Captain. I don’t really want to repeat it. I was supposed to head there right after I got cleaned up but I wanted to see both of you” 

Chaeyoung and Mina were both confused but nodded. “Well we can all go right now?” 

Tzuyu nodded. The trio walked to Jihyo’s office in silence. Chaeyoung and Mina were both afraid to ask anything because Tzuyu had seemed lost in thought. When they reached the door Tzuyu gave a knock. She heard Jihyo say come in. 

“Ahh Chou, I see you’ve gotten all patched up and cleaned up” 

“Yes Captain” 

“So are you ready to tell me what exactly happened?” 

“Y-Yes. But is it alright if my two friends listen along? They were friends with SGT Wong” 

Jihyo thought for a moment, she must’ve been referring to the little SGT. “Well yes I suppose it’s fine” 

“Thank you Captain” Tzuyu said as she waved for both girls to come in. Chaeyoung saluted when she entered and Mina bowed. Jihyo told them all to take a seat. 

“So, what happened?” 

So she told them all what happened. She decided not to mention she was with Sana and Dahyun. When she had finished all of them were staring at her. They were all trying to find the right words to say but that was a lot to take in. One of her best friends and Commander of one of the greatest teams had died along with some of the base’s greatest and most skilled SGTs. A whole elite squadron, gone.. just like that. It didn’t make any sense to Jihyo. Countless times Saerom and her team have gone on more dangerous missions than this one and have come back alive in one piece. One rookie mistake from Wong cost them their life. 

“Captain, I’m sorry. I failed..” Tzuyu’s voice cracked a little, she tried really hard not to cry yet again. She didn’t want the Captain to see her cry. 

Jihyo rubbed her neck and deeply sighed. “Thank you for telling me” she stood up and looked out the window, watching as the other STGs ran around the track. “You know you’re a hero..” 

“I’m really not” 

“You are, Chou. You saved all those people all on your own. You’re a hero” 

“With all due respect Captain, I’m not” Tzuyu was getting a little agitated. She had a hard time controlling her emotions, which is why she’d keep everything bottled up. 

“Tzuyu, you are. You’re a her-“ Tzuyu slammed her fist on the desk. Which startled all three of them “I-I’m sorry..” 

“Hey” Chaeyoung stood up and hugged her, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. You didn’t know this would happen. You did all you could don’t beat yourself up about it” 

“If only I had done more I-I could have saved them. They’d still be here if I just tried a little hard-“ Tzuyu voice cracked as tears ran down her cheeks. 

It broke Chaeyoung’s heart seeing her best friend blaming herself. Mina was silently crying while Chaeyoung's eyes were filled with tears. Jihyo just watched the interaction, feeling sad as well. She felt sad about her friend and teammates and she felt sad about Tzuyu. It was her first mission and she’s gone through so much. 

Chaeyoung wiped Tzuyu’s tears. “It’s okay, it’s okay.. you did the best you could. Some things just happen for a reason. Okay?” Tzuyu nodded. She had calmed down a little and felt a little embarrassed about crying in front of the Captain. Though she did calm down a little the memories of what happened that day would haunt her til the day she died, _another thing to add to my list of failures._

Mina rubbed circles behind her back trying to calm her down as well. “So what now?” She asked after a moment of silence. 

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Jihyo asked. 

“Oh I’m sorry Captain, but this is my girlfriend Mina. She owns the cafe down the street” Chaeyoung said as Mina stretched her hand out to Jihyo for a shake. 

Jihyo eyed the girl then eyed Chaeyoung and then shook her hand. “Pleasure” she walked back to her seat and sat down. “Well we need to contact the families immediately and tell them the news” 

“Right now? At 5 in the morning?” 

“The sooner the better. We’ll try to get a memorial going by lunch time” 

They all stayed quiet. “Well I suggest you guys go home and get some rest. I’ll inform the families myself-“ 

“No” Tzuyu said. “I’ll do it. I have to. It’s my right. I was there with them in their final moments I should do it” 

“Tzuyu you don’t-“ Chaeyoung said.

“No I need to do this. Captain, please let me do this..” 

Jihyo looked at Tzuyu, she looked a little desperate. Jihyo thought that maybe this would be a good thing for the girl. “Okay.”

Tzuyu sighed. “I’ll get right on it” she stood up and saluted as she walked out of the office. 

“Tzuyu wait!” Chaeyoung shouted. She grabbed Mina’s hand and pulled her out of the room. Then when she realized what she’d done she walked right back into the office and saluted the walked out of the office again. Jihyo just chuckled. When she was alone, she stared out the window for a few seconds and felt a few tears run down her cheek. “Lee Saerom, how could you..” she mumbled to herself. _How could you leave your best friend_

Chaeyoung chased Tzuyu down while pulling Mina along. “Tzuyu wait” she said out of breathe “we’ll come with” 

“Thanks guys but you don’t have to.” 

“We want to” Mina said. Tzuyu gave her a sad smile. “Tzuyu I’m sorry I didn’t know you went through so much I’m-“ 

“It’s fine. It’s okay. I just need to tell their families the truth” Tzuyu said as she walked into their apartment and got the keys. Luckily most of their families lived in the city nearby. Jihyo went with them to pay her respect but Tzuyu was the one who told each one of them. 

She told Yiren’s girlfriend, Aisha first. Then, Wonpil’s brother, Jae. Then Taeyong’s boyfriend, Johnny. Jihyo had insisted on telling Saerom’s wife, Hayoung herself and Tzuyu agreed. Then finally, they’d tell Yukhei’s mother. Tzuyu found that one to be the hardest. 

“Ma’am I’m so sorry about your son. He and I were good friends.. he was so kind and funny and I’m really sorry” she said in tears after seeing his mother’s reaction. She was utterly devastated and Tzuyu felt horrible. 

“It’s not your fault” she said to Tzuyu after she had calmed down. She gave her a tight hug, both knowing they needed it right now. A part of Tzuyu knew she wasn’t at fault but she’d blame herself regardless. 

During the ride back, Jihyo remembered she’d gotten a report from Saerom saying that the mission was successful, so if Saerom didn’t send it then who? She asked Tzuyu about it.

“I’m not sure, it could be one of the Thions that got ahold of our ships. One of them could speak Villari really well”

“Hmm..” Jihyo thought.

After they arrived back at the base, all Tzuyu wanted to do was to go into bed and cry. But even that she couldn’t do because there was a memorial that was already set up and so she had to attend that. When she was called on stage up to speak, there wasn’t much she wanted to say. So she just said “they all died a hero and will remain in our hearts forever. Thank you for your service” she said as she looked up to the sky, hoping somewhere they would receive her message. 

Tzuyu didn’t stick around that much after the memorial had finished. She told Chaeyoung she’d go for a walk but she went home instead. She cried and cried for what felt like hours until she finally drifted off to sleep. 

She woke up when she heard a noise outside, in the kitchen. “Chae is that you?” She asked as she got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. She froze when she saw Sana standing there with a plate of food in her hands. 

“Sana? Wh-what are you doing here?” 

Sana was a little embarrassed. “I was trying to look for you after the memorial. I was worried about you” she said in a small voice. “I brought you food”

“Who-how did you know this was my apartment?”

“Elkie kinda showed me the way.. “ 

“Oh” Tzuyu looked towards the door thinking that maybe they should change their passcode. 

“Have you eaten?” 

“No it’s fine. I’m not hungry but thank you, Sana” 

The atmosphere was a little awkward and Sana felt a little stupid for coming here. She’d noticed the bags under her eyes. She was worried about the girl. Not only about her shoulder but about her mental health as well. Though she didn’t want to impose on her so she said “I’m just going to go..” 

It would be the best decision for her to go but Tzuyu didn’t want her to leave, not just yet. She wanted the girl to stay for some reason. “No it’s okay. You don’t have to do that” 

“It looks like I just woke you up from your sleep, I’m sorry” 

“No it’s okay. I can’t really sleep” 

“I’m sorry..” 

“Stop saying sorry..” she smiled. God knows she’s heard and said that too much today. 

“Are you okay?” Sana asked a bit worriedly. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Tzuyu looked at her. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Sana noticed Tzuyu’s bandages were leaking. “Oh do you have any bandages? We need to get it changed?” 

“Huh?” She turned to look at her shoulder, some blood had stained her shirt. “Man.. this is a new shirt” 

“Where’s your medic box?”

“Uh it’s in the bathroom under the sink” Tzuyu pointed into the direction of the bathroom. The little apartment wasn’t big but Sana noticed that there were two bedrooms. She found the bathroom and the box. She went back to the living room but Tzuyu was gone. 

“Tzuyu?” 

“In here” she heard her say. She followed the voice and entered her room. It was a plain little room. There was a keyboard at the corner. 

“Oh so you play?” 

Tzuyu looked at where she’d been pointing at. “Oh yeah. I’m not that great though” 

“I’d love to hear you play some time” 

“Well when my shoulder heals then maybe I’ll play for you” 

Sana smiled and said “I’d like that”

Tzuyu returned her smile. 

Sana cleared her throat and said “Okay, take off your shirt”

“Uhh what?” Tzuyu said.

“So I can put new bandages on?” Sana said as she held the roll of bandages in her hand. 

“N-No it’s fine you don’t hav-“ 

“Tzuyu c’mon” 

Tzuyu was reluctant to do so but she caved in. Sana watched as she struggled to take off her shirt. “Need some help?” She didn’t give Tzuyu a chance to reply before she started to help the latter take off her shirt. Tzuyu sat still wearing only her sports bra and sweatpants. Sana tried her best not to eye her body too much, she then sat beside her and unwrapped the bandage carefully. She applied some medicine on it which made Tzuyu wince a little and flinch in pain. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Not all that much. I’m fine” 

Sana then grabbed the bandage roll and started wrapping it around the latter’s shoulder. Tzuyu watched as Sana furrowed her brows in concentration. Sana was so delicate with the way she had been carefully treating her so as to not hurt her. Tzuyu could smell the faint jasmine scent coming from her hair. She studied her face yet again taking all the details in- 

“There. All done” Sana smiled. 

“O-Oh yeah thanks for that” 

Sana started putting the things back in the box. “You should change it more often, you don’t want to get infected and ruin any more shirts” She pointed at the blood stained shirt on the floor. 

“Right” Tzuyu awkwardly chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck.

Sana’s eyes landed on the symbol on Tzuyu’s abdomen. She then remembered about a certain purple haired Thions that she missed dearly. Tzuyu seemed to have noticed what she’d been looking at before she said “I promised Dahyun I’d go back for her and I will. But I’m not sure Captain Park will let me do it” 

“Why is that?” Sana furrowed her brows.

“I need a ship to get there. Just think about it-why would she let me use a ship to go and endanger my life just save a Thions..” she rubbed her forehead. “She won’t let me do it.. and it’s not just Dahyun I want to save. That whole planet is fucked. They’re keeping all those species from different planets enslaving them in there. It doesn’t sit right with me. We need to do something” 

Sana was looking at her in awe. She felt determined to save them as well, her priority had been on Dahyun solely but now she agreed with Tzuyu, they had to do something. “You’re right. But what can we do?” 

“I guess I can try and talk to the Captain tomorrow” 

“Sounds good. I’ll come with you for back up” Sana smiled.

Tzuyu chuckled. “Sounds good” 

They were so close together and both were staring at each other yet again. Slowly, Tzuyu started leaning in. When their lips met it was gentle, just like the kiss back in the cave. Sana kissed Tzuyu back lightly, it was so soft and sweet. Their lips danced together as Tzuyu put her hand around Sana’s waist. Tzuyu softly bit her lip for entrance, now deepening the kiss. _Kissing Sana is so addicting.._ Sana felt a feeling building up in her stomach. She wanted _more_.

Chaeyoung had been at Mina’s apartment. They were cuddling until she decided she should sleep with Tzuyu tonight. She figured she must be having a rough time right. She borrowed Mina’s medicine box because she thought that Tzuyu might need help with her bandages and she was not sure if they had any at home. She kissed Mina goodnight and went back to their apartment. 

She opened the door and figured Tzuyu was in her room since she saw the light on. 

“Hey Tzu are you in-“ She stopped in her tracks as she witnessed Sana and Tzuyu making out. She threw the medic box on the floor. Both Tzuyu and Sana were startled by the noise as they watched Chaeyoung storm off. None of them had heard her come in. _Fuck_

“Chae! Wait” Tzuyu groaned as she stood up too quickly and chased after her, leaving Sana behind. 

“Chaeyoung wait” Tzuyu said as she tried to catch up to the girl. “Please can we talk about this” 

Chaeyoung stopped and turned around. “I can’t believe you” she said in a low voice.

“It’s not what you think I-“ 

“Not what I think? What else could it be? Here I was worrying sick about you while you were off fucking my ex-girlfriend” 

Tzuyu cringed when she heard Chaeyoung raise her voice. “W-we didn’t. Please listen-“ 

“You know how much pain she caused me.. you were there. You saw it all and yet you betray me like this?” She angrily pointed towards the room “you fraternize yourself with the enemy?!” 

Tzuyu furrowed her brows. She didn't like Chaeyoung referring to her like she’s evil. “She’s not some enemy okay she’s not a monster she’s really kin-“ 

“And now you’re defending her” Chaeyoung scoffed. “You know I thought you hated her. I thought you both hated each other but I guess that was a fucking lie. All those years back in high school, all the fighting.. I should’ve known it.. I’m such an idiot” 

“No you’re not. I didn’t like her back then well maybe for like about a week” as the words left her mouth she regretted it. _Why the fuck did I just admit that. Fuck Tzuyu why are you so fucking stupid!_

Chaeyoung widened her eyes. “Oh, so all this while you’ve secretly been in love with her and you were just waiting for an opportunity to finally be with her?” She bitterly chuckled. “This is all starting to make sense now” 

“No. That’s not what I meant. You’ve got it all wrong-“ 

“Oh save it” she put a hand up to silence the younger girl. “I trusted you. You’re my best friend, we’re practically sisters.. h-how? How could you do this to me? Why would you.. you can have any other girl in the universe but why her? Why’d you choose her?” 

“I-I-I don’t know I just-it just happe-“ Tzuyu tried walking closer to the girl but chaeyoung shook her head and took a step back. “Don’t.” 

“Chaeyoung please I’m sorry I-“ 

“No. You broke the girl code.. You know what Tzuyu? Fuck you” she said angrily as she stormed off. Tzuyu wanted to chase after her but Chaeyoung was too quick and she figured she should give her some time and space to cool off. 

_I really fucked up_.. Tzuyu groaned, not only was her shoulder starting to hurt again but now she had a massive headache. She slowly walked back to the room, she figured Chaeyoung would be staying at Mina’s. 

“Hey is everything okay?” Sana had been sitting on Tzuyu’s bed waiting for her to return. 

Tzuyu sighed. “Sana l can’t do this right now” 

“R-Right” Sana noticed Tzuyu looking really exhausted and figured it’d be best to let her get some rest. Hopefully they’d talk about things tomorrow. _Hopefully, I can sort things out with Chaeyoung too.._

Sana sat up and moved towards the door. “Goodnight Tzuyu” she said while Tzuyu was already under the covers, she waited a few seconds for a reply but received none. She closed the door and went back to her tent. 

Tzuyu barely slept that night. She thought about what all had happened today. She had to personally tell F9’s family that their loved ones were gone, she had a huge fight with Chaeyoung and Sana.. she thought about her feelings for Sana. Surely she wasn’t in love with her but there was something about the girl that Tzuyu found so irresistible. She wanted to be next to Sana at all times, she needed to see Sana around her to make sure she’s safe..

She wanted Sana to be here with her right now but instead she kicked her out. She felt guilty about these feelings for Sana and she didn’t know what to do. 

Elkie woke her up way too early. Elkie has gone to check on her to see how she’s doing. It was already lunch time and she knew how much of an early bird Tzuyu was, so when she didn’t see her around she got worried. She initially asked Sana about her but Sana kinda shrugged her off. She wondered what was going on between them. So she went to Tzuyu's apartment and her room and opened her curtain and window for her. 

Tzuyu groaned when she felt the blinding light coming from the window. 

“Come on Tzuyu wakey wakey” 

“Elkie what the fuck. Why are you here?” 

“Oh come on I came here to check on you” 

“Well I’m fine. So can you please let me sleep” 

“Nope” she removed the blanket from her “C’mon I made you breakfast” 

Tzuyu groaned but eventually walked out and sat at the table. 

“Here. Your breakfast” Elkie said as she set the bowl down in front of her. 

Tzuyu stared at the bowl of cereal in front of her. “Cereal? You made me cereal?” 

Elkie rolled her eyes. “Don’t blame me it’s all you guys have in the kitchen okay. One stale cereal box and a half empty carton on milk. You know you really should do some grocery shopping” well it made sense there wouldn’t be that many groceries because Chaeyoung spent most of her time at Mina’s so Tzuyu was alone most of the time. 

“Hey that’s a great idea for a date. You and Sana should go grocery shopping” 

Tzuyu almost choked on her stale cereal. “Date?”

“You need to eat more carefully, you’re always choking” Elkie said as she handed her a napkin. “Besides don’t you guys like each other?” 

“No” 

Elkie gave her a look. 

“Okay I don’t know okay? But I can’t be with her” 

“Well why not?” 

Tzuyu sighed. She’s Chaeyoung’s ex girlfriend” 

“Oh.. yikes” Elkie found it a little amusing. 

“You're not helping. Anyways I don’t want to talk about it. I have some stuff I need to do” Tzuyu said as she got up. 

“Oh where to? I’ll come with” 

“No you won’t. I need to Chaeyoung because she’s mad at me and then I gotta talk to Sana and then the Captain” 

“Wait why’s Chaeyoung mad at you?” 

“Well she kinda caught Sana and I…” 

Elkie gasped “Fucking?” 

Tzuyu shook her head. “No! We were just making out” 

“Ohhh big yikes” 

“You’re seriously not helping” she said as she walked towards the shower. She thought about what she’d say to Chaeyoung when they meet then she thought about what she’d say to Sana and then to the Captain. After the shower she got dressed and basically forced Elkie out of her apartment and to not follow her. 

The first place she thought Chaeyoung would be was at the cafe. She knew Chaeyoung was already finished with practice and she’d spend her time at the cafe whenever she could. As she entered she saw Mina wiping cups. 

“Mina! Mina where’s Chaeyoung I really need to talk to her” 

“Tzuyu I really don’t think you should be in here right now” 

“Why? Mina please I just need to talk to her. Where is she?” 

“I’m sorry Tzuyu, but now’s not a good time. She really doesn’t want to talk to you and frankly I understand why” 

“Are you mad at me too?” Tzuyu asked. 

“I don’t know but what you did really hurt her you know..” Mina lowered her eyes. “Just give her some space to cool off. Okay?” 

Tzuyu sighed. “Okay. But can you just please tell her I’m sorry. Please?” 

Mina could not resist Tzuyu’s pleading so she just nodded and said “I’ll tell her” 

Tzuyu gave her a half smile and walked out of the cafe. _Well that was a failure_

Now she had to talk to Sana. Which she’d been dreading to do. She went back to the base and went to the tent that she and Momo had been assigned to but it was empty. She walked around the base and there was no sign of her so she decided to check the cafeteria. Her eyes scanned the room until it fell on a certain orange haired girl. She felt her heart started beating rapidly. _What is this nervousness? Come on Tzuyu you can do this_

She felt someone elbow her and saw Elkie looking at her. “Careful, Lisa might snatch away your girlfriend..” she sneered. 

“She’s not my girlfriend and what are you talking about?” Tzuyu hasn’t noticed that Sana was talking with someone, and by that someone it was Lisa. Lisa was known as a player and she’d flirt with any girl she laid eyes on and Tzuyu knows she must be throwing her cheesy lines at Sana right now. She couldn’t stand Lisa at all, she was a bit rude and obnoxious and she’d pester Tzuyu around whenever she saw her.

“Ah someone’s a little jealous” Elkie smirked.

“I’m not jealous” 

“Sure” Ellie giggles. “You better make your move before she really snatches her away” Elkie teased as she walked away to sit with Momo. 

Tzuyu scoffed. _I’m not jealous._ She watched as Sana laughed at whatever corny joke Lisa was saying. _I’m not jealous at all_. She watched as Lisa scooted closer to the orange haired girl. _Nope, not jealous at all._ She watched as Lisa put her hand on Sana’s shoulder. _Okay that’s it._

Tzuyu walked towards the two. Elkie smirked as she watched Tzuyu approach the two. 

-

“S-Sir please… please” Gork was on his knees begging for mercy. 

“You let them get away. You and your men let all the humans escape” Chido scoffed. “Outsmarted my puny humans. Not to mention only two Cirgaxes survived. So much damage.. Klanta will not be please” 

“Th-then you don’t have to tell him please. I’ll take the punishment but don’t tell him please” 

“You fool. Not only is it going to cost you but me as well. Klanta already knows for he sees _all_ ” he said as he pushed the button. All that was heard were sounds of electricity and Gork’s screams of agony. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Mina had been getting ready for bed when she heard Chaeyoung come in. Chaeyoung practically lived in her apartment so she already knew the passcode for it. They’d been dating for three years and Mina wanted to ask the younger girl to move in with her but she was a bit afraid Chaeyoung wouldn’t want to. Chaeyoung was very protective of Tzuyu, she says its because she knows Tzuyu’s fragile and sensitive deep inside, despite how she may look on the outside. Which is why Mina had reason to doubt Chaeyoung would want to move in, the two best friends have been inseparable ever since they were kids. Both protected each other. So when Chaeyoung walked angrily in, she was a bit surprised. 

“Chae?” She asked when she heard Chaeyoung mumbling under her breath and pacing back and forth near the door. 

“Hey I thought you went home?” 

Chaeyoung looked up at her and Mina could see her visibly shaking. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” 

“She-she’s there” 

“Who’s there? Did something happen to Tzuyu?” 

“No. Sana.. she’s there in our dorm she’s there” 

Mina was confused. “Well what is she doing there?” 

“She’s in there with Tzuyu and I caught them. I caught them kissing” 

“What..?” Mina was in disbelief. _Tzuyu wouldn’t do something like that.. right?_ By the way the two would speak about Sana made it seem that they both hated the girl. It had to be a joke. But the way Chaeyoung was visibly angry told her that it wasn't. 

“Yeah.. my best friend and my ex girlfriend, making out in my fucking apartment” she sat on the couch and held her head. She had a headache already. Mina followed her but remained silent. She was still trying to process everything. 

“Her face makes me so angry and I just-“ Chaeyoung sighed. “I just can’t believe Tzuyu would do that to me” 

“Do you still like her?” Mina asked, she wasn’t really looking at Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung looked at her incredulously. “How could you say that? I love _you_. It’s been years now Mina. You’re the only one I love” Although Mina knew already, it was still nice to hear some reassurance. 

“I’m just upset because Tzuyu’s my best friend. We grew up together and for her to this.. it’s like a betrayal. You can’t just be with one of your friend’s exes it’s in the girl code. I mean if she’d ask me and talk to me about it first then who knows I might be okay with it” 

Mina eyes her. “Would you really?” 

“No. But that’s not the point. The point is I’m angry at both of them” 

“Tzuyu is going through a lot right now and she needs you. I think you guys need to talk about it” 

Chaeyoung felt a bit guilty about it but she was too petty to do anything about it. “She doesn’t need me. She’s doing just fine with Sana. And I don’t want to talk to any of them” 

Mina sighed. There was no getting through Chaeyoung tonight. She hated when they fought, though their fights never lasted long. Tzuyu was always the one to seek and apologize to her first. She could understand why Chaeyoung was angry, she’d be angry too and she was a little upset with Tzuyu as well. 

“Okay. Go take a shower to cool off” 

“No” Chaeyoung grumbled. 

Mina gave her a look and Chaeyoung sighed, she got up off the couch. “Can we cuddle after?” 

Mina gave her a smile and nodded. Chaeyoung then went into the bathroom. Mina sat back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She needed to meet this Sana girl to see what was so great about her. How did this girl manage to make these best friends fall for her… 

-

Sana went back to her tent after that night at Tzuyu’s apartment. She was lost in thought when Momo had woken up and asked about where she’d been. She said it was nothing and jumped into bed with her. She liked the feeling of Tzuyu’s lips on hers.. she liked it way too much. Despite what Tzuyu may say, she knows that the girl is not okay. She knows that the girl is dealing with a lot of things and she really wants to help her. Tzuyu frustrates her but she wants to be around her to make sure she’s okay. Much like Tzuyu, Sana barely slept that night as well. She wanted to speak to the younger girl again tomorrow but knowing Tzuyu, she’d be likely to avoid her. 

Momo had woken Sana up to get some breakfast at the base’s cafeteria. The now rescued captives were free to use the base’s facilities, Jihyo had informed them that they were free to leave whenever they wanted and they were free to stay longer if they wished to as well. Most stayed for the therapists and doctors since they had been traumatized by the experience. The students had stayed since Sunmi was still getting treated and they didn’t want to leave without her. 

On their way to the cafeteria, Momo noticed that Sana seemed distracted by something. She judged her and asked “You’re awfully quiet this morning. What’s wrong?” 

“Huh? Oh nothing..” 

Momo eyed her suspiciously. “Uh-huh. You know you can talk to me about whatever” 

Sana hesitated a little, but Momo’s her best friend and she had seen them kiss before. “Well.. Tzuyu and I kissed again..” 

Momo nodded and smirked. “Well what’s wron-“ 

“Chaeyoung caught us” Sana interrupted her. Momo’s smile faded and she mouthed an ’Oh’. They both reached the cafeteria and sat down at a table. 

“Well what happened next? What did she do?” 

“Well she stormed off and Tzuyu chased after her.. I don’t know what happened between them but Tzuyu came back looking even more exhausted that she’d already been” 

“Guess it didn’t go well.. well I guess I can see where Chaeyoung is coming from” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean wouldn’t you be mad if I dated one of your exes, if I dated Miyeon?” Momo asked. 

“W-well I guess it would make me a little uncomfortable” 

“Well you and Chaeyoung sorta ended on terms. Of course she wouldn’t be okay with it” 

Sana held her head in her hands. “I feel like a homewrecker but with best friends” 

Momo chuckled. “Well you kinda are. But have you talked to Tzuyu about it?” 

“No and I’m pretty sure she’ll avoid me like last time” 

“Hmm do you like her?” 

Sana didn’t know how to respond. She wasn’t sure what exactly she felt for the younger girl. “I-I don’t know.. “ 

“You guys have kissed more than once already. Obviously you have some sort of attraction to her” 

“Maybe that’s it. I’m just attracted to her that’s all” 

“So you’re horny for her?” 

Sana shook her head. “No! I just-I don’t know. I mean she’s pretty and her body is amazing. You should’ve seen the way she kicked ass back on the planet. It was amazing how she fought them all on her own trying to save everyone”

Momo giggled. “I think you do like her” 

Sana rolled her eyes. “Whatever”

Momo stood up. “Well I’m going to get some good. How about you?l 

“Not hungry”

“Well I’m gonna go check out what they have. I saw Taeil carrying a bowl of oatmeal on the way back” Sana nodded and Momo walked away. 

The moment Momo left, Sana felt someone sit right next to her. 

“Hello” the girl said in a sweet voice while smiling. 

“Hi” 

“I’m Lisa, a SGT.And you are..?” 

“Oh I’m Sana” 

“Sana.. what a nice name” she smirked. “So,never seen you around here before” 

“Uh I’m not from around here. I’m staying in one of the tents” 

“Oh you’re one of the captives. Yeah I heard about that. Heard that Chou saved all of y’all. _What a hero_ ” 

Sana wanted to ask what she meant by that when she said that last part but Lisa spoke before she could say anything. “Have you eaten yet?” 

“Oh no I’m not really hungry” 

“Oh that’s too bad. I’d treat you to some food. Besides, I wouldn’t eat the food from this place” 

“Why?” 

“I mean it’s organic. Sometimes I just want to eat a little grease sometimes you know?” 

Sana lightly chuckled “I guess” 

“So a few friends and I are going for a few drinks tonight at the Grub Pub near the base. You should come. Get some _real food_ ” she scooted closer to Sana and smiled. 

“Uhmm..” Sana looked towards Momo who was now sitting at another table. Lisa looked towards where Sana had been looking at. 

“Oh you can bring your friends if you like. It’s no problem. I just hope you can make it” she placed her hand on Sana’s shoulder. 

“I’ll think about it” Sana said. 

When Momo came back from getting food, she noticed a girl was sitting flirting with Sana so she moved to another table. After a few minutes, Elkie sat beside her. “Look, Tzuyu’s jealous” she giggled. Momo looked up to see Tzuyu walking towards Sana and Lisa. “I think Tzuyu likes her” 

“Oh it’s obvious they’re both into each other” Momo said while playing with her spoon. The oatmeal wasn’t as good as she’d thought it would be. 

“Yeah but Tzuyu’s too much of a pussy to do anything about it” 

“What do you mean?” Momo looked at her.

“Tzuyu’s too worried about other people. She’s worried about Chaeyoung” 

“Well, I mean Chaeyoung’s her best friend. That’s like girl code. _You don't date your friend’s exes_ ” 

Elkie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.But don't you think they look cute together?”

“They do but…” Momo shrugged and rolled her eyes. 

_Well it doesn't matter, I ship them_. Elkie thought. 

Meanwhile Tzuyu had walked up to Sana and Lisa and cleared her throat. “Excuse me” 

Both girls looked up at her and Lisa said “Oh hey Chou, what’s up?” 

“I need to speak to Sana for a moment” she said pointedly. 

Lisa looked between the two. “Oh? You two know each other?” 

“Yes” Tzuyu quickly answered. 

Lisa eyed Tzuyu for a few seconds who looked a bit annoyed, before she turned to Sana and said “Huh guess it's a small world”. She then stood up and fixed her shirt, while looking at Sana “I hope to see you tonight, beautiful” she said with a smile and a wink. She then turned to Tzuyu and gave her a rough pat on the back and smirked “See you, Chou”. She walked off and Sana noticed Tzuyu looking irritated. 

“Well what did you want to talk about?”

“Huh? Oh we should probably go talk to the Captain about the plan. Y-you said you’d go with me” 

“Oh right, I did” She stood up. “Well let’s go” 

Tzuyu nodded and led the way. 

They were walking towards Jihyo’s office in silence when Tzuyu spoke up. “So Lisa..” 

“Yeah?” 

“She wants to see you tonight?” Sana looked up at Tzuyu who had been avoiding her gaze. 

“Yeah.. and?” 

“Well are you going to see her?” 

Sana crossed her arms. “Why do you care?” 

Tzuyu scoffed. “I don’t care. I’m just trying to make conversation” 

Sana rolled her eyes. They arrived at Jihyo’s office and Jihyo let them in. They both bowed towards her.

“Oh SGT Chou and Ms…?”

“Minatozaki.. Minatozaki Sana” 

“Ms. Minatozaki” Jihyo smiled. “What brings you both to my office?” 

Sana nudged for Tzuyu to talk. “Uhh well Captain I know we told you what happened on the mission but we left out some parts” 

Jihyo set her papers on her desk and leaned forward. “Go on” 

Tzuyu told her about Dayun and what all she did for them. She also told them that she wanted to go back and to free all those different species that are in those containers. 

“Well.. I don’t know what to say” 

“Please. I just can’t leave them all there. I’ve got to help them somehow and who knows if someone will save them” 

“Well we can contact the Aomian government and tell them what happened. They can do their own rescue mission” 

“Actually the Aomians are pacifists and although they do have an army, they wouldn’t stand a chance against any Thions” Sana chimed in. 

“It’s not only the Aomians that need saving it’s all those other species that are in those containers. I’m not sure how many there are but they’re countless containers. It’s not right. The other planets are not aware of this yet and this could get bad if someone doesn’t stop them first” 

“And how do you propose to stop them? You’re one person all on your own. You want me to risk the lives of my SGTs for other species and a Thions? Even if you did take a team how would you stop them?” 

Well that did stump Tzuyu, she did think about that before but she never really thought too deeply about it. “I-I’m not sure. For now, we just want to rescue our friend. We can work out the other plan later. Please if she’s found she’ll be marked as a traitor and she’ll die. I can’t let that happen” 

Jihyo looked at her and then at Sana. Both girls seemed serious about this. “I don’t know. This is a big decision. I need some time to think about it” 

It’s not the answer they wanted to hear but they were satisfied with it. “Thank you Captain” both girls bowed and closed the door leaving Jihyo to think about this new information. The way Dahyun has cared for both of them despite being strangers and different species was so fascinating, a part of her wanted to meet her but another part of her knew it was wrong. She can’t put lives in danger for one Thions. She thought about how many of her people she’d lost to one of them.. she thought about Saerom. Jihyo thought Tzuyu was a lot like Saerom, they both had a big heart which was too good for their own good. She knows that Saerom would want to go back as well. Jihyo groaned as she thought about what to do. 

-

After walking from Jihyo‘s office the two girls bid farewell to each other. Tzuyu had to see the doctor for a check up on her shoulder and Sana was supposed to meet up with the other girls to shop for some stuff. 

Elkie had asked for Tzuyu’s card to lend her some money to buy some necessities but what Tzuyu didn’t know was that she was actually going to use it to buy some clothes to go to the bar tonight. Lisa has also invited her and Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon had agreed to go. Tzuyu wasn’t rich but they did get paid well enough for any mission they did and since Tzuyu’s mission was grand, she got a bonus. Though she didn’t need much money since the base provided them with everything they needed. 

After they had shopped around,Elkie went back to Tzuyu’s apartment. She found the girl sitting on the couch staring at the wall. Tzuyu was a bit odd sometimes but she was used to it already. 

”Hey Tzu” she said and handed Tzuyu her card back. 

“What’d you buy with my card?” 

“Oh nothing much” 

Tzuyu finally turned to face her. “Where’d you get the outfit?”

“Never mind that. So, you wanna come with us to the Grub Hub tonight?” 

Tzuyu shook her head. “Not interested” 

“Oh come on, lighten up a little. You could use this time to relax instead of staring at a wall” 

“This is relaxing” 

Elkie rolled her eyes then thought of an idea. “Well fine, I’ll just leave you alone then and go to the bar along with the other girls and Sana who’s going with Lisa” she teased. 

Tzuyu looked at her “What?” Tzuyu couldn’t believe that Sana had actually accepted the invite from that prick. 

“Well I’m going now” Elkie took a step towards the door. 

“Wait. I-I guess I could take a few drinks” 

Elkie smirked. “Okay well get dressed. I’ll wait for you outside”. She giggled when the latter went into her room to change. _Tzuyu you’re too easy_

A few minutes later Tzuyu was ready. She didn’t throw on much since she didn’t want to be out too long. 

When they got to the bar her eyes scanned the place for a certain orange haired girl. Until finally she found her at the back, sitting next to Lisa who was talking to her. The other girls were sitting on a table a few distance across from them. Elkie and Tzuyu walked over to where Momo and the rest were and sat down. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” Momo asked. 

“Uh yeah I’ll take whatever” Tzuyu said as her gaze never left Sana. 

Meanwhile Lisa had been talking about her last mission where she supposedly saved this ship from a meteor shower. Sana had only been pretending to care about the conversation, she really only accepted the invitation because Momo and Elkie wanted to come. Now she was stuck talking to Lisa who was a little drunk already while Sana herself was a little tipsy. 

“Oh. I can’t believe Chou is here” 

Sana looked up when she heard Tzuyu’s name. She looked back at Momo’s table and saw Elkie trying to force Tzuyu to chug her drink. She smiled a little at the scene, which didn’t go unnoticed by Lisa. “So how do you know Chou?” 

“Oh Tzuyu? Uh we went to the same high school” 

“Oh that’s nice. You know people are calling her a hero?” Lisa scoffed and mumbled some hero who could save her squad” 

“Excuse me?” Sana wasn’t sure she heard exactly what Lisa said. 

“Do you want another drink I’ll get you another drink” Lisa said as she stood up and went to the bar. Sana wanted nothing more than to go back to her tent. She looked back at Tzuyu who was staring at her. She stared back at the girl for a few minutes until Lisa came back with another drink. That’s how the night went, they would steal glances between each other and would drink a few more drinks. Until Lisa had to go to the bathroom and excused herself. After a few minutes Sana got up and decided that she’d go back to her tent. Tzuyu was alone sitting at the table since all the other girls wanted to dance. She noticed Sana clumsily walking out of the bar and decided to follow her. 

“Where are you going?” 

Sana looked at her, both their faces were red. They were both really drunk. 

“Home” was all Sana said before she continued to walk again. 

“Where’s your date?” Tzuyu was following behind her. 

“Dunno” 

Tzuyu grabbed her arm “I’ll take you home” 

They both walked towards the base which wasn’t really far. Tzuyu didn’t want anything bad to happen to the older girl, she knows they were both drunk. 

“You know your room was nice and your bed seemed comfy. It was way better than the bed in the tent” Sana slurred. 

“You can sleep on my bed for tonight” 

“You’re such a good person Tzuyu you know that?” Tzuyu tried so hard to keep herself straight and prevent them both from falling. Sana was just giving Tzuyu random compliments along the way until they finally reached her apartment. She led Sana into her room. 

“You can sleep here and I’ll sleep on the couch okay?”

Sana shook her head and pouted. “Sleep with me” 

“No” 

Sana walked closer to her and held her arms. “Please.. sleep with me” she gave her a knowing look as her eyes traveled down to Tzuyu’s lips. Tzuyu was growing weak by the second and it didn’t help that she was drunk out of her mind, she caved. 

Tzuyu pinned her against the wall and kissed her messily, her hands firmly holding Sana’s waist. Tzuyu wanted to feel _more_ of her. But, Sana slightly pushed Tzuyu off her and onto the bed. Tzuyu sat on the edge of the bed looking at the older girl. Sana walked over to Tzuyu and planted both legs on each side of her, straddling Tzuyu. She crashed their lips together and wrapped her hands around the back of Tzuyu’s neck to pull her closer. Tzuyu took that as a sign that the older girl wanted more. She moved her hands down to Sana’s waist. 

“Mmm..” Sana moaned in between their heated kiss. Tzuyu thought that it was so hot. After a few minutes, Sana broke the kiss and started making her way down Tzuyu’s body. She trailed wet kisses down Tzuyu’s jawline and then down to her neck, she skillfully nipped and sucked on the younger girl’s sensitive skin. She began grinding on her thigh, spurring Tzuyu on.

“God..Sana” Tzuyu couldn’t think straight. Besides the fact that they were both drunk, Sana was driving her insane. Sana clumsily took off her blouse as well as Tzuyu’s. She wanted her _so badly_. After she unhooked both their bras, Sana began nipping at Tzuyu's neck a bit more aggressively. She felt Sana bite down on her just enough to leave a little mark. Tzuyu wanted to switch their positions but Sana wouldn’t let her. 

“Close your eyes and let me make you feel good” she slurred in a whisper in Tzuyu’s ear. Her voice sent chills down Tzuyu’s spine. She was too drunk to protest, and Sana was just so hot. She let her do whatever, from the way Sana’s tongue felt on her clit to the mess she became when she slid her fingers inside and finally to the way they both came together. She drove Tzuyu mad. 

After their high, both admittedly still a bit drunk, Sana laid her head on Tzuyu’s chest as the latter softly stroked her hair. Both with eyes closed drifted off to sleep. 

A faint scent of jasmine with a mix of alcohol had woke Tzuyu up. She stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes, all she saw was a head full of orange hair. _Huh what.. Where am I.. oh I’m home but who..who is-oh fuck._ Tzuyu basically had her arm wrapped around Sana’s waist, spooning her. She freezed for a second before she slowly retracted her arm. She noticed that both of them were naked. _Oh God Tzuyu what did you do._ She slowly sat up, leaning her back on the headboard, her head was throbbing. She tried to recall what happened last night but her mind was still a little fuzzy. After a few seconds of staring at the sleeping girl, the memories of last night came back to her. _Fuck. What did we do oh my god_

Tzuyu quickly sat off the bed and began putting on a sports bra and a black shirt. She put on training pants. She wanted to go out for a run before Sana woke up. Her headache was excessive so she got some pills from the kitchen to ease her hangover. She placed the pills and a cup of water next to her bedside table for Sana when she’d wake up. She then sat on the bed again to put on her socks and shoes. 

Suddenly, Sana stirred awake. “Hmm.. Tzuyu?” 

“I left some pills for you. You should take them” 

Sana nodded sleepily, she had not fully been awake yet. Tzuyu was still getting dressed when Sana asked what time it was. 

“It’s around 9 am” Tzuyu said as she looked at the clock. 

“That’s way too early” Sana yawned. “Don't you want to sleep more?” she finally opened her eyes fully to look at the girl. She noticed that Tzuyu was fully dressed and was tying her shoe laces. “Wait where are you going?” 

“For a run.” 

“A run? Aren't you hungover?”

“I’ll be fine” Tzuyu stood up and went to her closet to grab a cap. 

“Wait shouldn't we talk first?”

“About what?” Tzuyu didn't want to talk about what had happened between the two last night at all. A part of her wished it never happened. 

Sana sat up and leaned on the headboard, she pulled the blanket up to cover herself even though Tzuyu was avoiding eye contact. “About last night… about us?” she said the last part in a low voice. She could see Tzuyu visibly stiffen. 

“Sana, that was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened” she finally turned to look at the older girl, she could see Sana was a bit hurt by her words. _It’s what’s best for the both of us._

“Is this a game to you? Am I game to you? You lead me on and then push me away.. That’s not fair” Sana crossed her arms. 

“Which is why it won't happen again. It _can’t_ happen again. I can’t do that to Chaeyoung. I-I just can’t” she said as she put the cap on. “We were both drunk” 

Sana scoffed. “You wanted this just as much as I did” 

Tzuyu didn't want to admit it because it was the truth, she did like it and wanted it. However, she was adamant in ignoring these growing feelings inside her, she didn’t want to confront herself or Sana about it. So she did what she does best, run away. “I’m gonna go” she said as she began walking towards the door. 

“Wait” 

Tzuyu stopped and turned to look at the girl in her bed. “Before you run away again, can you at least get me some clothes to wear? I refuse to put on my old clothes”

Tzuyu eyed the girl then the clothes on the ground, she didn't want Sana to do the walk of shame back to her tent in those clothes. She walked to her closet and grabbed a hoodie and sweats and neatly placed it on the bed. She knew Sana was staring at her intently but avoided her gaze. “Well, bye” was all she said as she bolted out the room. 

Sana groaned in annoyance after the girl left. She thought Tzuyu was frustratingly stubborn. But as she watched her go, she thought that maybe she did like the younger girl, besides the feelings of attraction. _I like you, Tzuyu._ She’d have to talk to Chaeyoung sooner than expected. 

She slowly got off the bed and decided to take a shower in Tzuyu’s bathroom, she then took the pills and got dressed. She left the apartment to go back to her tent to get some food. 

“Where were you?” Momo asked as soon as she entered the tent. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were also there too.

“Uhhh..” 

“Don’t even try to avoid it. Were you with Tzuyu? Elkie said you two went out the bar last night together?” Momo eyed her clothes. “And whose clothes is that?” She gasped. “Don’t tell me..” 

Sana shyly nodded, she knew what Momo was thinking. 

“Oh my god” she squealed along with Momo.

“Wait what’s going on..” Jeongyeon asked. 

Nayeon lightly slapped her shoulder. “Come on Jeong, keep up!” 

Jeongyeon held her shoulder. “I don’t know what's happening” 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious?” Jeongyeon looked at them obliviously. 

“Sana and Tzuyu?” 

Jeongyeon thought about it for a while until she caught on. “Ohhhh now I get it”

“Well whatever now tell us what happened”

Sana sighed as she sat down and grabbed the slice of pizza that Momo had been eating. Her head was still throbbing a bit but she was okay. She told them all what occurred between the two. 

“What about Chaeyoung?” Momo asked. “Yeah isn’t she like her best friend or something?” Nayeon said. 

“Yeah..” Chaeyoung was a big obstacle between the two, the only thing stopping her and Tzuyu from being together was Chaeyoung. 

“Wasn’t she your ex girl too?” Jeongyeon chimed. 

Sana nodded. “But she hates me” 

“Why”

“We kinda ended things badly..” 

“What happened?” Jeongyeon moved closer to where the three girls had been sitting. 

“Sana dumped her on graduation day and left” Momo said while taking another slice of pizza. 

Jeongyeon winced. “That’s harsh” 

Sana pouted. “When you put it like that it sounds bad” 

“Well it kinda is but I guess you and Chaeyoung need to clear the air” Nayeon said. 

“I know. I know..” Sana looked solemnly towards the ground. The three girls suddenly heard someone throwing up and went outside to see who it was. Their tent was close to where the running track was and when they went outside they saw Tzuyu throwing up next to a tree. 

Tzuyu had only been running for a few minutes before she started feeling sick and threw up. Turns out jogging does not go well when you have a hangover. The girls that were watching her urged Sana to go and help her. They handed her a bottle of water and pushed her towards Tzuyu. 

“Hey are you okay?” Sana asked as she got closer to the younger girl. 

Tzuyu was leaning against the tree panting, she was covered in sweat, she looked a mess. “What.. are you.. doing.. here?” 

“Here drink some” she handed her the open bottled water and Tzuyu took a few sips. After she had calmed down a little she asked “How did you know I was here?” 

Sana pointed to the little tent near the field “My tent’s over there”. Tzuyu looked to where she was pointing at and found Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon all staring at them, they did a small wave before Nayeon pushed them all inside. 

“Oh” 

“Did you think I was stalking you? You’re not that special” Sana teased. 

“No I just thought you’d stay at the apartment” 

“Why?” 

“Figured that’d be the best way to trap me in or something to talk” but now that I think about it I’m glad you got out in case Chaeyoung went home to get any clothes or something” Tzuyu walked along the track and sat on one of the benches while Sana followed and sat beside her. 

“Yeah well.. here I am” Sana said pointedly. She wanted to talk to Tzuyu about them, about Chaeyoung but she figured Tzuyu wasn’t ready yet and she’d just run away. So she avoided bringing it up again for now. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the other SGTs train. Tzuyu was slowly sipping the water. 

“We should probably go and talk to the Captain again. To see her answer” Sana said. 

“Hmm I guess you’re right. It’s just been a day but the faster she makes up her mind the faster we can move and head out” 

“Yeah so let’s go right now” Sana stood up. 

“Right now?” Tzuyu looked down at herself then back up at Sana. “I’m a mess” 

“Oh come on it’s fine. We just need to hear her answer” 

“Well, okay” Tzuyu stood up and they both walked towards Jihyo’s office in silence. It wasn’t too far from where they were and Tzuyu was glad for that because the silence was getting awkward. Sana knocked one the door and Jihyo let them in. 

“Chou and Ms. Minatozaki, what can I do for you?” 

“Hi Captain, we’re here to ask you about your decision regarding the plan we told you about” Sana spoke up when Tzuyu hadn’t said anything. 

“Well I thought it over and I’m still on the fence about it. But I’m afraid if this happens again, a war will break out like you said. We need to stop a war from happening. However, I’m starting to think that a war will be inevitable once the other planets are aware. Millions of lives will be lost, we need to prevent that. And about your friend...” Jihyo leaned forward on her desk with her elbows propped up.

“Yes. We can stop it before it gets worse. Who knows what exactly they're planning. Please Captain, all we’re asking for is a chance” Tzuyu said. 

Jihyo pondered and stared at the two for a moment. “Well even if I wanted to help you, it’s out of my hands. You’d need that kind of permission from the Queen” 

Tzuyu knew that it would be harder to convince the Queen and King. But it was worth a shot anyway. 

“Okay well let’s go ask them” Sana perked up. 

“Sana it’s not that easy, we can’t just walk in there and demand to speak to the Queen” Tzuyu said and Sana frowned. 

“Well, I can go with you and get you an access into the Royal Palace. If you manage to convince them then I will accompany you on this mission” Jihyo spoke up. 

“Really? You’d do that for us?” Sana smiled. 

“Yes. I’ll schedule a meeting between the Royals at once” 

“Thank you Captain” Sana moved to shake her hand. Jihyo was surprised by the action but shook her hand back and smiled. Tzuyu nodded and bowed towards Jihyo as they both walked out of the office. She couldn’t believe they’d manage to kinda convince the Captain. Now all that left was to convince Queen Siyeon. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Momo, Elkie, Nayeon and Jeongyeon had insisted on coming along with Sana, Jihyo and Tzuyu to speak with the Queen. Elkie basically begged them to go since she really wanted to go to the Royal palace and meet the Royal family, she basically invited the other three to come along. They weren’t really sure why Tzuyu and Sana needed to speak with them, whenever they asked both of them would give a very vague answer so they all knew that it must’ve been important. Tzuyu wanted it to just be the three of them going but Jihyo assured her it’d be no problem to bring more people. The Royal palace was a few hours away from the base, so they all took a hover van and drove there. Jihyo left the vice captain, Jennie, in charge to run the base while she’s away. Tzuyu had offered to drive them there but Jihyo insisted she relax since her shoulder was still healing. 

Tzuyu wanted to sit in the passenger’s seat next to Jihyo but Elkie quickly took her spot. Nayeon and Jeongyeon sat on the backseat together, Momo sprawled out on one seat all to herself which only left her to sit next to Sana. Sana thought that they must have planned the seating positions so that she and Tzuyu could sit next to each other. She mentally shook her head and rolled her eyes at her friends for doing that but a part of her was glad to sit next to the girl. They would be driving for a while so hopefully she’d have a chance to talk to Tzuyu all throughout the car ride but Tzuyu seemed lost in thought just staring out the window. Eventually, Sana fell asleep, she unconsciously placed her head on Tzuyu’s good shoulder. Tzuyu was a little surprised by the action until she saw the girl sleeping so peacefully. She could hear Sana’s calm breathing which she thought was a bit soothing. She scanned Sana the little detail of Sana’s sleeping face, how her lips were slightly parted. She then remembered the night they slept together drunk and her cheeks got red. She tried to wipe the memories of that night and focus on something else, specifically what she’d say to the queen. 

After a few minutes, both shoulders began to slightly hurt but she didn’t want to move and wake Sana up so she endured the pain as much as she could. Luckily, they were almost at the palace estate. They were met by guards at the estate’s entrance.

“Name” The guard said in a stern voice, through the window. Sana woke up with the sound of his voice. She rubbed her eye and whispered a slight ‘sorry’ to Tzuyu after she’d notice where her head was, she saw how a handful of other armed guards surrounded the vehicle. 

“Captain Park Jihyo of the Vesta Base” 

“State your purpose” 

“I have an important meeting with the Queen”

The guard touched his ear piece and looked through his eye glasses to confirm the meeting. Once he saw it was approved he let them pass through. Jihyo thanked him and drove through the estate’s gates. There were many trees along the path which the girls, minus Jihyo, all thought for some reason was fascinating. Jihyo had been here before, countless times for meetings and other gatherings. About 15 minutes later of driving they could finally see the palace come into view. It was massive, it was divided into five buildings all connected together. Each building was different in size, the tallest building was so high up they couldn’t see the top of it because it was hidden by the clouds. They were all in awe and Jihyo smiled when she saw their reactions. They had all seen pictures of the royal palace but to see it in person and up close was a whole new experience. Tzuyu thought it was too big of a place for only a few people to live in, but the princesses were never allowed to go outside so there were many rooms to entertain themselves with. 

They arrived at another gate where they’d ask for Jihyo’s name and once they confirmed it, they let them through. They were greeted at one of the buildings by a few guards and the head guard. She smiled when she saw Jihyo park the van. 

“My, my it’s been a while Park” Dami said while smiling as she approached the van. Jihyo smiled as she got out of the car. “Been too long” 

Dami looked towards the group of girls that were getting out of the car. They were all staring at the palace in amazement and excitement. “This must be the kids you mentioned” 

Jihyo nodded. 

“Which one’s the hero?” Dami and Jihyo were watching the girls as they excitedly talked to one another. Tzuyu had been staring at the clouds trying to see the top. 

“The tall one with the jacket” 

“Oh.. poor kid” Dami softly said. “I’m sorry again Jihyo, I know you and Saerom were real good friends” 

Jihyo pursed her lips and nodded. “She was a good person, and so was her team” 

Dami smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on Jihyo’s shoulder. 

“Welcome to the Royal Palace, you all can call me Dami. The Queen and King are waiting for you inside. I’ll have someone carry your bags to your assigned rooms” 

“Ah thank you” Tzuyu said as she bowed along with the other girls. 

“Come along now” Dami said as she ushered them inside. The inside of the palace was immaculate. Everything looked so expensive, the walls were coated in silver and gold. Jeongyeon could feel her eyes hurting by how blinding it was. Dami good hear the gasps of amazement coming from them. She led to a room where it levitated and took them towards the room where the queen was. Nayeon had to grip the handle bars because she felt a little motion sickness by it. 

“Are you okay?” Jeongyeon said as she patted her back. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Nayeon said as she rubbed her temple. 

“Don’t worry, after a few rides you get used to it” Dami opened the door. “Well here we are” 

They all started coming out. “The Queen and the King are inside, as well as the princess. They’re here to greet you but your meeting with them will probably be tomorrow since it’s so late” Dami informed them, specifically Tzuyu who nodded. 

Dami led them into the throne room that was massive. The walls were painted a soft dark blue with big statues of the past Queens. At the center was four thrones, with the Queen’s being the biggest. They were all intimidated by the sight as there were guards in every corner of the room, as well as by the pathway leading directly to where the thrones were. They all walked carefully and closely together. Jihyo thought it was kinda funny watching them intimidated. As they grew closer, Siyeon said “Welcome” 

Siyeon was sitting at the center while Hendery was sitting beside her in his throne. Mia and Jisun were sitting beside both parents in their own thrones. 

They all bowed as Jihyo said “Your Majesty” 

“Captain Park, what a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?” Siyeon asked. 

“I’m doing okay. It’s nice to see you and the King and the princess as well” 

Siyeon scanned the different faces in the room. “And who might you all be?” 

All the girls minus Tzuyu said their names, she was on the far left. 

Mia looked seemingly bored at first, because she was, she saw the same boring people everyday and was tired of meeting new boring old strangers, but that changed the minute she spotted Tzuyu among them. Her eyes lit up and she felt her heart skip a beat. _It must be love at first sight._ She thought Tzuyu was incredibly beautiful. 

While Jisun just sat there wanting to leave to go back to reading in her room. She didn’t care much for these people in front of her, or for people at all. Unlike Mia, she liked being in her room alone with her books. 

Siyeon turned to look at Tzuyu, who was wearing a Vesta Base jacket. “Ah you must be the young SGT that brought the captives back home. I’ve heard great things about you, you’re a hero” 

Tzuyu slightly flinched at the word ‘hero’ she would have to get used to people calling her that even though she hated it so much. She bowed. “Yes, your highness” 

Mia’s ear perked up when her mother referred to Tzuyu as a ‘hero’. She had heard about someone from the base saving captives who were taken, despite her whole team being wiped out. She didn't expect to see the hero to be so young and so attractive. 

“What is your name?” Hendery said. 

“My name is Chou Tzuyu. I’m a rank 1 SGT from the Vesta Base” 

_Tzuyu.. What a lovely name.._ Mia thought to herself. 

“Oh Jihyo, you told us she was young but I didn't know she was a rookie, that's amazing. She deserves something special. Right Honey?” 

“Of course. We’ll throw a big ball in your name. How does that sound?” Siyeon proposed. 

“That’s very kind of you, your Highnesses but that isn’t necessary” 

“Oh don’t be so modest. It’ll all be in your honor and you can have anything you like” 

Tzuyu started fidgeting with her hand. “Uh with all due respect I don’t want one. But there is something you _can_ do for me” 

Siyeon smiled, she liked Tzuyu’s modesty and humbleness, she thought there was something about Tzuyu that made her.. special. “Well what is it?” 

“W-Well I-“ Tzuyu began speaking but was interrupted by Dami. “I’m sorry to interrupt your highnesses but you have a meeting with the Minister” 

“Ah you’re right.” Siyeon said then looked back at Tzuyu “you can tell us tomorrow then. Since it’s late, we’ve prepared room for you” 

“Thank you, your Highness” Jihyo said. 

Siyeon started getting up along with Hendery. “Well enjoy your stay and I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good night” she said as she started walking out of the room along with the King and their guards. They all bowed as she left. Jisun began walking back to her room with her guards when she saw Mia walking towards the group. 

Tzuyu took a deep breath, she was nervous speaking to the queen. Jihyo patted her shoulder “It’s okay” 

“Yeah Tzuyu, it went well” Momo said as they all huddled together. 

“You’ll get to talk to her properly tomorrow” Jihyo said. 

Tzuyu suddenly felt someone poke her shoulder and she turned around to see Princess Mia, along with her guards, smiling at her. “Hello” 

Tzuyu quickly bowed and said “O-Oh hello princess” 

“You’re pretty” Mia said with a smile. The rest of the girls stared at the interaction, especially Sana. 

“O-oh thank you, princess” Tzuyu awkwardly bowed. 

“How old are you?” She asked in a sweet voice. 

“Me? I’m 21..” 

“Oh really? I’m-“ 

“Mia!” Mia was interrupted by Jisun who was calling her to leave. Mia rolled her eyes at her sister then turned back to Tzuyu. “I’ll see you later Tzuyu” she said with a wink, while Tzuyu bowed. She then left along with her guards. 

Nayeon nudged her. “What was that all about?” 

“What do you mean?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Ooooh seems like the princess fancies Tzuyu” Elkie teased. 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. She’s _a princess_ ” Tzuyu scoffed. 

“Tzuyu even I can tell that she does” Jeongyeon said. Momo looked towards Sana who had an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Alright alright, it’s time to get you kids to bed” Jihyo said. They all agreed to head for bed, they had a long drive here and most of them were tired. They all bid good night to each other and went in their rooms, they each had their own room with different passcodes for them. There was also a guard at the end of the hallway they were sleeping in. They all got ready for bed and went to sleep. 

It was a few hours into the night when Sana suddenly had an urge to use the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, her room didn’t have a bathroom. She’d have to use the one down the hall. “Ugh” she didn’t want to bother the guard at the end of the hallway. She tried holding it in but it made her restless. She decided to just go to the bathroom. She opened the door and informed her guard that she’d be using the bathroom and the guard led her to it and waited outside. 

Meanwhile, Mia was awake and somehow sneaked out of her room to go to the guest rooms. She managed to sneak by her guards, she had done this many times already but was still unable to successfully sneak out of the estate. She headed towards the room and she had Dami tell her earlier before what room Tzuyu would be staying in. 

Mia sneakingly let herself into Tzuyu room, since she’s a princess, she had access to basically any room in the palace so she didn’t really need to know Tzuyu’s door code to get in, she used her handprint and it immediately opened for her. She tiptoed across the room and almost fell because the room was so dark, she tripped on the edge of the bed 

Tzuyu rubbed her eyes “Princess?” She said in a hushed tone. 

“Hi” Mia whispered.

“Princess, w-what are you doing _here_?” She checked the clock beside her bed and it was midnight already. “why are you here in the middle of the night?” 

“I came to see you” 

“W-What? Wait why are you alone?” Tzuyu noticed that there were no guards with her. Usually, any member of the royal family had to have guards around them at all times even in their own home. 

“Oh don’t worry about that. I sent my guards away for some alone time with you” she said as she placed her hand on top of Tzuyu’s hand. She simply sneaked away from her guards instead of sending them away. 

Tzuyu looked at her hand and slowly got off the bed. “Princess, I really don’t think you should be here right now. Your guards must be looking for you and if they find you in here you and I will be in trouble” 

“Oh that’s no problem. I’ll tell them to not get you in trouble then” she said smiling. She really wanted to just be around Tzuyu and maybe have her cuddle her to sleep. 

“Yeah.. Princess I’m sorry. You really shouldn’t be here so late at night” Tzuyu started walking towards the door and opened it. 

“Well..” Mia sat up and walked out but stopped at the doorway and turned to face Tzuyu. “Can I come here after I’ve finished my piano practice?” 

“Yeah- I mean I guess so?” 

“Great. I’ll see you then” It caught Tzuyu off by surprise when Mia suddenly kissed her cheek. She didn't have time to react. 

“Good Night Tzuyu” Mia said, smirking while Tzuyu stiffened. 

“Uh-yes goodnight Princess” she bowed and Mia walked away. She quickly closed her door, wondering what just happened. 

From the corner of the hallway, Sana was watching them. She was coming back from the bathroom when she heard some voices. She wondered where the guard went, since there had been no guard in sight. She stopped when she noticed that Tzuyu’s door was open and that she was talking to someone… _wait.. It’s princess Mia!_ When Mia kissed Tzuyu’s cheek, she gasped. She felt a bit uneasy after seeing all of that. When Tzuyu had closed her door and Mia had left, she quickly went back into her room. How was she supposed to sleep well after that?

-

Tzuyu woke up early and got dressed. Jihyo had told them all to be up early. When they all went out of their room, Tzuyu noticed Sana looking a bit tired. She was about to ask her about it when Dami came and led them into the room where they’d have their breakfast. It was one of many dining rooms in the palace and it was grand as well, the table was long and big for just the seven of them. They began to all take their seats and wait for the food. Tzuyu walked up next to Sana. 

“Hey Sana” Tzuyu said while Sana just walked right past her to sit next to Elkie. Tzuyu didn’t think much of it though and went to sit next to Sana at the table. 

“How did you sleep?” She asked Sana again. But Sana turned her head to talk to Elkie and Nayeon. Sana wasn’t exactly sure why she was ignoring the younger girl, they were both single and Tzuyu was free to do whatever. But somehow she was annoyed by it all. 

_Okay what was that about.._ Tzuyu didn’t know why Sana was ignoring her, she tried to recall if she’d said something out of place. Momo sat next to Tzuyu after seeing what Sana just did to her. 

“Hey Momo, what’s up with her” Tzuyu whispered. The doors opened and the waiters began bringing in their breakfast which consisted of waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs. 

“Uhm..” Momo didn’t know if she should tell her. Earlier in the morning Sana had told Momo that she’d seen the princess walk out of Tzuyu’s room and give her a kiss. She wanted to tell the younger girl but she was also very hungry and just wanted to dig in on this breakfast feast. 

“Momo come on” Tzuyu whined. She needed to know what she did wrong. 

“Ugh okay, she’s a little upset” 

“Why?” 

“Well.. she saw the princess walk out of your room last night, she also saw the kiss”

Tzuyu’s eyes widened. “But it was only on the cheek! B-but it’s not like that. I didn’t know she was awake” 

Momo eyed her suspiciously. 

“No it’s not like that” Tzuyu groaned. She was sure Sana couldn’t hear them talking, the others had been eating and talking with each other. “Wait is she jealous or something?” 

Momo flicked her in the forehead. 

“Ouch” Tzuyu rubbed her forehead. “What was that for?” 

“You're so dense sometimes” Momo took a bite of the waffles that tasted like heaven. It was soft and buttery. 

“What do you mean?” 

She swallowed before she spoke. “Of course she’s jealous” 

“Why would she be?” 

Momo flicked her again. “See you’re so dense” 

“Wait-“ Tzuyu was interrupted by Jihyo. 

“Okay the Queen and King are a bit busy right now so they’ll meet us again later” Jihyo announced. “You can tell her your plans then” she looked towards Tzuyu and Sana when she said that. “But for now, Dami explained to me that you’re free to go in any room you like so long as you have guards with you. Got it?” 

They all nodded and said “Yes Captain”

They all continued eating while still making small talk with each other. Tzuyu was lost in thought as she ate, thinking of a way how she was going to explain the misunderstanding to Sana. Wait- why did Sana need an explanation? It’s not like they’re together or anything.. she just felt like she had to. 

After breakfast, Jeongyeon suggested they try out one of the rooms. The Palace has hundreds of different rooms that each contain something different in them. There were doors that could take you anywhere in Zanerth you want to go, well not really, it merely gave realistic illusions of different places. There were door games, sports, movies, food etc. These were made so that the princesses could have and experience everything they wanted without having to leave the palace. It was a way to protect them. 

Jeongyeon insisted they go into the theater room to watch films in 5D but Elkie wanted to go to the arcade room but they all ended up going to the theater room. Jihyo stayed back to catch up with Dami. The four girls along with two guards walked to the theater room and went inside. It was dark and resembled a theater, there was even someone managing a snack bar in there. 

Before Sana could go in, Tzuyu pulled her back by the wrist. “Hey can I talk to you?”

“I don’t want to talk you” 

“Okay look, whatever you saw last night was a misunderstanding, nothing happened” I don’t know how she got the passcode to my room but she was only in there for about a minute and the kiss well I don’t know? It took me by surprise” 

“Really?” 

“Don’t be upset with me.. we still need to talk to the queen and I need your help. Okay?” 

Sana thought about it and realized it’s pointless to be upset with the younger girl. She wasn’t hers so she had no reason to be upset.

She sighed. “Okay” 

Tzuyu felt a little relieved. “Okay well sit next to me” 

“Why?” 

“Back in high school you were scared of horror movies so I figured you might be scared of this one. It’s supposed to give you a realistic experience” 

The room was dark and Sana was grateful Tzuyu couldn’t see her blush. She finds it cute how Tzuyu remembered that she hated horror movies. Chaeyoung used to love them and she’d always make them watch it with her. 

“You just want to sit next to me” Sana teased after she’d calmed down a little, they both were walking towards their seats where the others were. 

“No I don’t” 

“Then why do you want me to sit next to you?” 

Tzuyu shrugged. “Just because..”

“Because what?” 

Tzuyu sat in the seat behind Jeongyeon and Sana sat next to her. Momo wiggled her eyebrows and smiled at Sana when she saw the two sitting together. 

“Nevermind that. Look, the movie's starting” Tzuyu pointed at the screen. They sat in silence for the beginning of the movie. It wasn’t that scary yet until the ghost started whispering and Sana could feel it whispering in her ear. She was gripping the seat so hard and Tzuyu noticed her knuckles were white, she looked at Sana’a face and her eyes were shut really hard. She decided to drag Sana out of that torture. She grabbed her arm and walked outside. One of the guards followed them. 

“Is it over? Where are we going?” Sana still had her eyes shut. 

“You can open your eyes now, we’re not in the room anymore” 

Sana slowly opened her eyes to find Tzuyu staring at her. 

“Why’d you bring me out here?” 

“It didn’t look like you were having fun in there. You were scared shitless” 

“Well who wouldn’t be. I could feel someone whispering in my ear” Sana wiggled her body as a chill ran down her spine rendering how it felt. 

Tzuyu chuckled. “Yeah yeah. Want to try another room instead?” 

“Sure, what room should we try?” They both started walking down the hallway, with the guard following behind. 

“I don’t know” Tzuyu was reading the door signs. “You decide” 

“Hmm..” Sana scanned the signs until her eyes landed on one that said ‘Trampoline’ 

“There” she pointed towards the door. 

“The trampoline room?” 

“You said I could choose” 

“Okay let’s go” They both walked towards the door. “Can we enter that room?” Tzuyu asked the guard and he nodded. 

She opened the door and the room was filled with trampolines, the walls and ceilings were trampolines. The guard remained outside while the two girls went in. “Wow” Sana’s eyes lit up. “This is cool” 

Tzuyu started lightly jumping. “I feel like a kid” 

Sana started jumping harde as she giggled. “You are a kid” 

“I’m not” 

“Sure you are” 

“You’re the one who’s jumping around like a kid” Tzuyu said as she watched Sana jump up and down. 

“Come on Tzuyu jump with me” Sana said as she grabbed Tzuyu’s hands to make her jump higher. After a few seconds Tzuyu gave in and started jumping higher. 

“Watch this” She said as she ran towards the wall trampoline and put one foot up on the wall to push herself to do a backflip. 

“Woah.. I wanna try” Sana tried to attempt to try what Tzuyu did but she ended up falling on her back, which made Tzuyu burst into a fit of laughter. 

“You’re laughing but that hurt” 

“I’m sorry” Tzuyu said while still laughing which made Sana start laughing as well. She liked the sound of Tzuyu’s laughter. 

They jumped around for a while before doing one big jump that caused them to bump heads and both fell back.

“Fuck” Tzuyu said as winced. She gripped her forehead and her shoulder. 

“Ouch.. Tzuyu you have a hard head” Sana said while holding her own forehead. 

Tzuyu couldn’t answer because she was trying to let both the pain from her shoulder and head subside. After they had calmed down a bit Sana asked “Is your shoulder okay?” When she saw Tzuyu holding her shoulder and staring at the ceiling. 

“Yeah.. I took a pill this morning so it doesn’t hurt that much” 

Sana moved closer to Tzuyu, their shoulders were almost touching.

“I’m sorry” Tzuyu suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Sorry for what?” 

“I don’t know… lots of things. I just feel like saying sorry to you” 

“Okay weirdo” Sana chuckled lightly. “Are you nervous to talk to the Queen and King?” 

Tzuyu sighed. “I guess.. I mean yeah I am. I’m not sure how they’ll react or what they’ll think.” 

Sana turned her face to the side to look at Tzuyu. “Well I’ll be there with you”

Tzuyu turned her face to the side just like Sana had done. They were facing each other. Sana brought her hand to gently stroke Tzuyu's hair and then her cheek. All the nerves Tzuyu was feeling suddenly simmered, her touch was soothing. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sana started leaning in, their lips almost met until Tzuyu’s phone rang. 

She scrambled to find it in her pocket and sat up. “Hello?.. Yeah. Okay, heading there right now” 

“Who was it?” Sana asked as she sat up. 

“It was the Captain. The queen is ready to speak with us” 

“Oh” 

“C’mon let's go” Tzuyu said as she helped Sana up. They both walked through the door. The guard was waiting outside for them. The duo then headed to the theater room to find the other girls. Once they informed them of Jihyo’s message, the group walked to where they had eaten breakfast. Jihyo was waiting for them along with Dami. 

She then took them back to the throne room. Where the Queen, King and princesses were waiting for them. 

“Oh Hello, how are you all enjoying your stay?” 

They bowed and then Sana replied. “Its nice, thank you for making us feel welcomed, your highness” 

Siyeon smiled. “I’m happy to hear that, now Tzuyu” 

Tzuyu came forward when she heard her name being called. “Yes your highness?” 

“Have you thought about what you wanted or would you rather talk about what you came to do here today? The Captain said you had very important business with me today so I’d like to hear it” 

“Uhh yes. I have thought of something and well your highness, we would like your permission” 

“Go on” 

“One of our friend is on planet Thion and we would like-no we need to get her back” 

“I thought you’d rescue everyone?” Siyeon said with brows furrowed. 

”We did but…” Tzuyu knew that lying to the queen and king was illegal. Jihyo had warned her not to lie also. 

“We did but..” 

“But what?” 

Sana held her hand to help her to relax and to show support. Tzuyu calmed down a bit when she felt Sana’s warmth. She took a deep breath. “She’s a Thions”

The room went silent as the words left her mouth. mia and Jisun were surprised by what she had just said. Siyeon furrowed her brows. “What?” 

Sana gave her hand a light squeeze. “W-Well we promised to go back for her, you see she helped us when we were there. She saved us and if they find out they’ll kill her” 

Siyeon stared at her for a few seconds then turned to Jihyo and chuckled. “Is this a joke, Captain?”

Jihyo looked at her and shook her head. Siyeon then noticed that they were all serious, her smile from her face vanished. She cleared her throat. “Well what do you want me to do about that?” 

“All I want is for you to grant access for us to go back and get her” 

“You would have to use one of our ships wouldn’t you?” Hendery asked. 

“Y-yes” 

“So you want me to grant you permission to use our ship, endanger your life and others for one Thions?” Siyeon crossed her hands and placed them on her lap. “You were there first hand weren’t you? When your team was obliterated? You should know that is a very dangerous request”

“I-I know but I’ll be extra careful this time. I can go alone if needed, all I need is a ship” Tzuyu tried to convince her. 

“As an SGT you know you can’t go alone” Hendery said. 

“Why would you risk your life and the life of others for one Thions?” Siyeon questioned. She couldn’t believe or understand what Tzuyu was saying. 

“She’s not just a Thions. She’s.. a friend. A good friend who saved my life and Sana’s life. Without her we wouldn’t be alive, without her I wouldn’t have been able to save all those people. She’s the reason why this whole group is alive please… they’re not all bad no. Thions are not bad, they just don’t know any better” Tzuyu took a breath and Sana rubbed her back. 

Siyeon thought for a moment. “As much as I want to help you, I can’t. I won’t allow it. I will not let you endanger your life like that” 

“Wait, your highness it’s not only about that one Thion but there are other species trapped. They’re trapped in containers like a zoo. I don’t know what they’re doing with them but I can’t just sit around knowing they’re helpless species rotting in those containers. Who knows what they’ll do to them?” 

Siyeon stared at her trying to process what she had just said. “Containers?” Hendery asked. 

“Yes containers, it’s like a jail cell. I’m not only asking to go back for that Thions but for those species as well” 

“Tzuyu, you do realize what you’re asking for right? I’m supposed to protect Zanertheans”

“Don’t you care that innocent lives are in danger? Who cares if they aren’t Zanertheans or not?” Sana was starting to get upset but Tzuyu whispered for her to calm down. 

“I’m not sure you understand how powerful Klanta is. He’s called Klanta the Superior for a reason. There’s a reason why none of the planets actually go to Thion 3XQ” Hendery said. 

Tzuyu was starting to feel hopeless. The Queen and King were set on denying them permission. She didn’t know what to say to convince them. 

“You have a good heart Tzuyu. But you need to let this go. I’m sure the leaders of those other planets will help those species get back home. It’s not your responsibility” Siyeon tried to reason with her after she saw Tzuyu’s somber expression. 

“Your highness, all I’m asking for is a yes” Tzuyu begged. 

“You’re just one person, how are you going to save all those lives all alone? I can’t let you endanger yourself or others. I’m sorry. It’s best to not upset Klanta” 

“But I-“ 

“I’m very sorry, Tzuyu but I can’t allow it. You’re a good person” Siyeon said. “I like you, all of you. I’ll allow you to stay one more night then you go home and forget about the Thions and the containers” she stood up from her throne. “We’re done here. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your stay” She started walking off along with Hendery and their guards. Siyeon did like Tzuyu and she did feel bad but it was her duty to protect her kind, she had to do what was right for her kingdom and for Zanerth. 

Mia thought Tzuyu was brave and selfless for trying to save those other lives. She felt herself falling in love even more. 

Tzuyu felt hopeless, she wasn’t sure what she’d do now, she had expected this but she had a little hope that the Queen would say yes. She turned to Sana and said “I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be, you did your best” Sana rubbed her arm. She was upset and disappointed but it wasn’t Tzuyu’s fault. 

“You did well” Jihyo said as she patted her back. The rest of the girls also agreed and tried to make her feel better. But Tzuyu felt like a failure. 

As Jisun was about to go back to her room she noticed Mia looking dreamily at Tzuyu. Jisun then eyed Tzuyu and a thought crossed her mind, she walked up to where the group was. 

**“** Chou Tzuyu” Jisun called. 

Tzuyu turned around to see Jisun standing there. “Yes, Princess?” 

Jisun turned to her guard and said “Can you give us a minute?” The guard left but stood from afar watching them. 

“I think I know a way to help you” Jisun said to Tzuyu, the whole group was listening. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It means I can help you with your little situation” 

“Really? How?” 

“Hold on. I’ll help you, _if_ you agree to take my sister on a date” 

“I-I’m sorry princess but what?” Tzuyu wasn’t sure she heard that right. 

“If you take my sister on a date I’ll help you” Jisun said nonchalantly. 

“Uhh..why?” Tzuyu didn’t know what to say. 

“My sister’s birthday is coming up and she’s always complaining that my gifts suck, and she’s clearly into you so this will be a nice little gift for her. Don’t you agree?” 

“Uhhh- I-uhm” Tzuyu didn’t know what to respond. She looked between the girls for help, she noticed Sana’s concerned face. She didn’t want to say ‘No’ to a princess, plus she thought that Jisun had to have some kind of power since she was a princess after all. _She could actually be helpful and it’s just one date.. that’s not too bad..but.._ She didn’t really want to go on the date but she had no other choice. She felt Elkie nudge her when she hadn’t given her response. With reluctance Tzuyu said “Okay, I’ll go on a date with her” 

Momo and Nayeon looked towards Sana who had her arms crossed, with a surprised look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one took long, I was busy with some school stuff, I’m sorry. I’ve been a little stressed but I’m working through that now. Anyways Twice comeback October 26th! I’m excited for twicetober and Twice of October omg. But anyways thanks for waiting and reading x 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

“Isn’t this great?” Tzuyu beamed. “We may have a chance here” Tzuyu was glad to know that they may have a chance to get some help in going back to the planet. 

“Yeah great” Sana said monotonously as she walked away, to head back to her room. Along with Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon following behind after they gave Tzuyu a pointed smile and nod. Tzuyu expected her and the other girls to be more excited. 

“eh what’s wrong ?” Tzuyu asked. 

Elkie bonked her in the head with a nearby book. “You idiot” 

“Ow! What the fuck ” Tzuyu winced and rubbed her head. “What was that for?” 

“You’re so dense it’s not even funny” 

“What did I do?” 

“You know Sana likes you right? I know you know and I know you like her too. I know you do! So why do you keep messing around with her like that?” 

**“** Wait what? I’m not messing around with her” Tzuyu said while still rubbing her head. 

“Tzuyu, you’re my friend and so is Sana. I know you’re a little slow and stupid when it comes to girls but you cannot possibly be _that_ dense” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Tzuyu furrowed her brows. 

“Why would you accept that date? Why would you accept that date in front of Sana?” 

“What do you mean why.. wouldn’t you? Look, this is a great opportunity here and may I add _only_ opportunity for some kind of progress. I’m doing this for Dahyun and for all the others that are trapped on that damn planet” Tzuyu exhaled. 

Elkie gave her a look, she understood Tzuyu’s feelings but she still felt a bit bad for Sana. 

“Sana and I are just friends..” 

Elkie shook her head. “I hope you know what you’re doing” she said before she walked away. 

Tzuyu groaned in frustration wondering why everyone was upset with her, she sighed and walked back to her room as well. 

-

Tzuyu was stumped. She was stumped because what was she supposed to do.. on a date.. with a princess? She knew Mia couldn’t leave the estate so she’d have to make do with what was in the palace. She thinks they’ll have to use one of the rooms and doors to go on the date. Jisun didn’t really inform her much on what Mia likes or dislikes. Tzuyu herself hasn’t been on too many dates, her last proper girlfriend was Elkie and she was always the one to initiate dates and take them places. So Tzuyu was a bit clueless. 

Tzuyu groaned as she rubbed her temple. She thought back to the previous day, how the girls all reacted, especially how Sana reacted. She tried to shake the feeling away and focus solely on this date she’d have to do but the feeling still lingered behind. 

“It’s okay Tzuyu, you’re doing this for the good of others” she muttered to herself as she followed the guard towards the room she was supposed to meet the princess. 

“Hello princess” Tzuyu said as she entered the room. 

Mia was sitting, waiting for her. She was dressed down, she wasn’t in her usual princess attire. She wore casual clothes and she didn’t wear her tiara. She wanted Tzuyu to treat her like a normal girl she’d go on a date with, even if it was just for today. 

Mia stood up and smiled. “As much as I love hearing you call me ‘princess’, I’d rather you not be so formal with me okay?” 

“Uhm..” 

“At least for today?” 

Tzuyu hesitated for a little before nodding when she saw Mia’s pleading eyes. She smiled after she saw Tzuyu’s response. 

“So where are you taking me?” Mia asked. 

“Well, since you can’t really leave. I figured we could try one of the doors? I’m not sure what you like though.. or we can take a stroll around the estate..?” 

“Hmm.. I’ll like whatever you like. It doesn’t matter where we go as long as you’re there” Mia said as she linked their arms together. 

“O-okay.. well I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie?” Tzuyu thought watching a movie was a great idea because they’d have less time to talk. They began walking towards the theater room. 

“Hmm I’ve never been on a real date before. I’ve only seen these kinds of dates in films”

“Films?” 

“Well yeah. Since I’m a princess, I can’t really date as freely as I can. Usually suitors would come and ask for my parent’s permission. Then usually the date would be us walking around the estate, talking. With of course a number of guards following” 

“Ah how come guards aren’t following us now?” Tzuyu turned to see if they were being followed but saw no one. 

“Oh they are. You just can’t see them but they’re there. If anything happens they’ll be ready. But I’m sure nothing bad will happen. I feel quite safe with you” Mia slightly squeezed Tzuyu’s arm. 

Tzuyu awkwardly chuckled. She regretted the idea of this even more now. But she did it to get some help from Jisun. So she had to suck it up for now.

“So what kind of movie do you like?” 

“Ooh I really like those romantic comedy films? There’s this new one that I’ve been dying to watch but Jisun never wants to watch it with me. She never wants to do anything with me” she pouted. 

“Well we can watch it right now if you’d like” 

“Yes. I’d like to” 

When they arrived at the room, Mia chose the film she wanted to watch, while the latter got some snacks for the both of them and returned to the seats. During the movie, Tzuyu’s sure that Mia wanted to hold her hand or something because she kept inching her hand closer to hers on the arm rest. But Tzuyu didn’t want to lead her on so she placed both hands in her lap. She was regretting the date even more now because she felt like she’s just using the princess for her own benefit. While Mia had given up on holding hands, she focused more on the film they were watching. Tzuyu, trying to rid her guilt, suddenly thought of Sana and how they sneaked out to jump on the trampolines. She smiled as she recalled the memory. 

Mia noticed the older girl smiling to herself and she wondered if Tzuyu was enjoying herself as much as she was. She felt a bit sad when Tzuyu moved her hands but she tried not to think too much about it. They continued watching the movie and occasionally Tzuyu could feel Mia looking at her, she tried hard to ignore it. When the movie was finished Mia asked “So what did you think about the movie?” 

“It was nice” although Tzuyu hadn’t really been paying attention.

“I thought the same. The way they were so perfect for each other and when he proposed, it was so cute” she squealed. “So where are we going next?” 

_Next??_ Tzuyu didn’t plan a next. She thought this one movie date was it. She hadn’t come up with any other ideas. 

“Uhh right, next uhh” she tried so hard to think of something while Mia looked at her expectantly. “Well next we can-“ Then an idea came to mind. Before Elkie, Tzuyu had another previous relationship, but it only lasted about 5 months so she didn’t really count it as one. Her ex-girlfriend took them on a boat ride towards a big beautiful tree near a cliff. There they watched the sunset and talked for hours. She thought maybe she could emulate that date, but she wasn’t sure if there was a room for it. 

“We can go on a boat ride?”

“Oh” Tzuyu swears she saw a little disappointment in the latter’s face. 

“Or we could do something else?” 

“No, no let’s go on the boat ride” 

“Are you sure? Is there even a room for that?” 

“Yes there is actually, there’s a room that shows you illusions of places in your memory. If you can think of a place that has a boat ride then maybe we can go?” Mia explained. 

_Well that’s incredibly convenient and super cool._ “Woah really? That’s so cool. So shall we go?” 

Mia nodded and led the way. The room was an ordinary room with nothing in it. It reminded Tzuyu of the room back on planet Thion 3XQ. 

“Close your eyes and think about the place, try to recall a memory” Mia instructed. 

So Tzuyu closed her eyes and thought of the date she and her ex girlfriend went on. 

“Now open your eyes” Mia said. When Tzuyu opened her eyes, it was exactly how she remembered it. There was a swan boat on the lake and the tree on the cliff was across the lake, the sun was also setting. “Woah.. this is so cool” it was like an exact replica. 

Mia was happy watching Tzuyu excitedly look around. 

“Shall we get in the boat?” 

Mia looked at her hesitantly but agreed. They both got into the swan shaped boat to paddle themselves across the lake. 

“Tzuyu can I be honest with you?” 

“Sure” 

“I’m scared of water”

She looked towards Mia who was gripping the side of the boat so hard her knuckles were white. 

“Oh..Oh Oh my god I’m sorry! Why-Why didn’t you tell me?” They were already too far in to turn back. 

“Let’s just quickly get this over with” Mia said and that was Tzuyu’s cute to peddle faster. During their short ride Mia explained to Tzuyu about her fear of water and depth, she told a story about how she almost drowned after Jisun kicked her into their pool one day when they were little. When they finally reached the otherside of the lake, Mia hopped out of the boat. 

“Oh god your guards are going to kill me” Tzuyu held her head. “I’m so sorry, you should have told me” 

Mia was trying to catch her breath. “They won’t.. it’s fine.. I’m fine” it took a few minutes for Mia to calm down a little, while Tzuyu profusely apologized, for them to finally walk up to the cliff just in time for the sunset. 

“Wow it’s beautiful” Mia said as she saw the view. Tzuyu sat on the grass and looked out into the view, she wishes Sana could see this view too. “It really is” 

Mia sad next to her. “How do you know about this place?” 

Tzuyu didn’t want to tell her that she’d come here on a date so she lied and said she came here with Chaeyoung and her girlfriend for a picnic. 

“Oh you’re really close with your friend Chaeyou huh?” 

“She’s my best friend. I’d do anything for her..” Tzuyu felt sad thinking about how Chaeyoung was angry with her right now. 

Mia smiled. “Well we finally get to talk some more so.. tell me about you” 

“What about me?” 

Mia shrugged. “Whatever you want to tell me” 

“Uhh..” 

”Okay, I’ll ask. Where are you from?”

”I’m from the city, Vlale. I was born and grew up there and now I live at the base” 

“What’s the city like?” Mia had always dreamed of seeing the city of Vlale in person, or any city for that matter. But Vlale was the biggest city on Zanerth. 

“Well the city is very big and there’s tons and tons of people. So you could imagine how busy the street are” 

“I bet it must look beautiful” 

Tzuyu chuckled. “Not really. I mean it does have its beauties but there’s a lot of ugliness behind it..” 

Mia noticed Tzuyu’s eyes became sad but it lasted no longer than a few seconds. “There’s some good food there tho. Like my best friend’s girlfriend’s cafe. She makes the best coffee and little pastries” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah it’s near the base you should check it out sometime..” as the words left her mouth Tzuyu regretted saying it, she knew the princess was not allowed to leave the palace. She noticed Mia looking far into the distance, as it lost in thought. “I-I’m sorry princess, I didn’t mean it like-“ 

“It’s okay. And didn’t I tell you not to call me princess?” She looked a bit dejected. 

“Are you okay?” 

Mia nodded and sighed. She pulled her knees to her chest, and crossed her arm. “Sometimes I wish I could leave.. it’s tiring you know? I feel trapped here like a prisoner. I love my parents but they’re a little overprotective of us. Of me” 

“Why’s that? Have you tried to talk to them about it?” 

“My grandmother did the same to my mother, and when she finally reached of age, she finally left the palace for the first time. But when she returned, she said the world is dangerous and keeps us here in the state. We’re not allowed to leave until I finally take my position as queen” 

“Well that’s..”

“Tzuyu, that’s years away. I’m 19 right now, I want to see the world. I want to travel the universe but I can’t” 

Tzuyu wanted to help her, she could see how torn the princess was over this. She thought that nobody should be going through this at all. 

“I don’t know what to do..” Mia said defeatedly. 

Tzuyu knows she’ll regret saying this but she couldn’t care about it right now, she wanted to help somehow. She put her hand on Mia’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to help you, but I’ll find away to” She doesn’t even know how because she couldn’t even get permission from the Queen to travel back to Thion. 

“Really? You would do that for me?” 

“Yes. I would, I don’t think it’s right. You deserve to be free regardless of who you are. We leave tomorrow but I’ll come back to help you so just wait okay?” 

Mia nodded. “You’d really do that and come back for me? Do you promise?” 

She didn’t want to make any promises she wouldn’t be able to keep. “Uh if your promise me one thing” 

“What is it? Anything, I’ll do it” 

“You need to fight for it. Fight for yourself and your freedom too. Please, or else nothing will change. You gotta try. Okay? Promise me you will?” Tzuyu held out for her pinky. Mia hesitated a bit before linkining her pinky along with Tzuyu. “I promise” 

Tzuyu smiled. “As long as you try” 

“Why are you so nice to me?” Mia suddenly asked. “How are you so perfect and nice? You also want to help those other species on that planet.. why?” 

Tzuyu shrugged her shoulders. “It’s the right thing to do. When someone needs help, I want to help them, Mia” 

Mia felt flustered hearing Tzuyu say her name. She hadn’t called her by her name, not once. Tzuyu felt her staring at her. “What?” 

“You called me Mia” 

“Oh- I just thought you wanted me to-“‘ she was cut off when Mia suddenly kissed her. She quickly pulled back when she realized what was happening. 

“Oh-I’m sorry I did that so suddenly. Tzuyu I-“ 

“No no no. It’s okay I was surprised it’s all” Tzuyu awkwardly chuckled to try and reassure her. She looked around to see if any guard would come to beat her up or something. Mia felt the way Tzuyu tensed up when they kissed, she also noticed that she wasn’t kissing her back. She had a feeling that her feelings may not be reciprocated but she had hope. 

“Do you want to do it again? Properly this time?” Mia asked shyly. Tzuyu hesitated because again, she didn’t want to lead the princess on but then she felt bad to say no to her after noticing how sad Mia looks. 

“O-okay”

Mia once again kissed her. The kiss was nothing like Sana’s. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t.. it _wasn’t Sana._ All Tzuyu could think about was how much she wanted to kiss Sana right now. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Mia pulled away again. She still felt Tzuyu’s tense body yet again, and Tzuyu still didn’t kiss back. She didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Tzuyu, do you like-?” 

Suddenly a guard appeared out of seemingly nowhere, which made Tzuyu jolt. “Princess, it’s time for you to leave” the guard pushed Tzuyu out the way to get to the princess. They ushered the both out of the room.

“I’m sorry” Mia said. 

“It’s okay. Did you enjoy today?” 

“I had a lot of fun with you Tzuyu” Mia’s eyes lit up. She was about to say something else before the same guard told her that it’s time to leave. She was sad because they barely got to talk. 

“It’s seems you have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow” 

“Yes, goodbye Tzuyu” 

Tzuyu smiled and bowed, she then started walking away before any of Mia’s guards got rowdy. Mia watched her leave feeling hopeful. 

-

Tzuyu was sitting in bed, staring at the wall, feeling a bit tired when she heard a knock on the door and Elkie’s voice. She let her in and the latter sat on the bed. “So.. how was the date?” 

Tzuyu shrugged her shoulders. “It was fine” 

“What did you guys do?” 

“Nothing much. Just walked about and talked” she didn’t want to bring up the kiss because she felt it wasn’t necessary to. 

“Well.. do you like her?” 

“What? No. She’s nice and all but I’m not into the princess like that” 

Elkie felt a bit relieved after hearing her response. “Oh that’s good. Then what about Sana?” 

“What about her?” Tzuyu had been sitting on the seat across from Elkie, staring out the window. Elkie was so persistent in bringing up Sana. “Like I told you, Sana and I are just friends.. and that’s all we’ll ever be” 

Elkie noticed Tzuyu looking a bit sad when she said that last part. “And why is that?” 

“What do you mean why? We can’t be anything more” 

Elkie groaned, knowing well, where this was going. “You can’t still be worrying about Chaeyoung..” 

“How can I not? She’s my best friend, we’re almost like sisters. How can I not feel guilty about it?” 

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You deserve some happiness too. Chaeyoung has moved on and I’m sure she’ll understand eventually. Like you said she’s like family to you” Elkie tried to reassure her. 

Tzuyu shook her head. “I can’t do that to her” 

Elkie groaned. “Why can’t you admit that you do like her? And that you want to be with her?” 

“You don’t know if I like her or not..” Tzuyu mumbled. 

“It’s so obvious” 

“No, I don’t know if I like her or not” 

Elkie sighed and held her head, Tzuyu could be so stubborn sometimes. “Okay well what do you feel when you look at her?” 

“I don’t know..” 

Elkie glared at her. 

“Okay okay” Tzuyu groaned. “I mean I don’t know.. I think she’s pretty” 

“And..?” Elkie tried to push her to keep going.

“She’s cute.. she has this really cute side to her. The way her nose crinkles when she laughs.. and her laugh.. it’s so cute. And when you see her smile it’s hard not to smile too..” Tzuyu unconsciously started smiling and Elkie thought it was cute how Tzuyu looked like she was in love or something. 

Tzuyu cleared her throat after a few seconds. “So uhm yeah she’s okay I guess”

Elkie smirked. “Okay, so how would you feel if Lisa and Sana got together..?”

Tzuyu scoffed. “They never would” 

“And how do you know that?”

“Sana’s too good for her. Wait, why are you even bringing her up?” 

“It’s obvious that Lisa has her eyes on her. I’ve heard from others around the base that she _always_ gets what she wants” 

Tzuyu was aware of Lisa’s habits and hated the thought of Lisa trying to worm her way with Sana. 

“So?” 

“Didn’t she ask Sana out that night and didn’t Sana go out with her?” 

“That doesn’t mean anything because Sana ended up in my bed that night” Tzuyu argued, she didn’t mean to bring it up and her cheeks got red thinking about what they’d done. She didn’t remember exactly what happened but she knows the two drunkenly slept together. 

“And you enjoyed it didn’t you? You liked it. But if you keep brushing her off she’s going to get tired of it and who knows maybe she’ll really choose Lisa this time” 

Elkie was really starting to annoy her now. “She wouldn’t do that” 

“How do you know? Do you think you can keep playing with her forever?” Elkie started raising her voice slightly, to piss Tzuyu off and it was working. 

“I know that, okay?” 

“Then what are you going to do about it?” 

“What can I do?” 

Elkie scoffed. “You’re so stubborn oh my god” 

“Okay well what the fuck do you want me to do?” Now Tzuyu was the one to raise her voice.

“Be honest with her” 

“I can’t. I can’t tell her” 

“Tell her what?

“That I like her!” Tzuyu huffed. Elkie was glad that Tzuyu finally admitted it but to get her to do something about it would need another extra push. “Okay well tell her how you feel” 

Tzuyu ran her fingers through her hair and leaned her back on the chair. “I can’t. You know I’m not good with these things. And I can’t do that to Chaeng..” 

“Again with that, come on. Put your own happiness first I’m begging you. Chaeyoung will understand. Don’t make me beat the shit out of you for you to get it” Elkie punched her on the lap, not too hard but hard enough to make Tzuyu groan. 

“Okay okay, I need to tell her but I don’t know when..” 

**“** Well find the right time to tell her. I’m rooting for you Tzuyu” 

“Yeah yeah. Is that all you came here to talk about?” 

Elkie ruffled her hair. “Yes and no, it’s almost time for dinner so let’s go” she said as she pulled Tzuyu to stand and dragged her out the room. 

Similarly to breakfast, Sana avoided eye contact with her at all costs which made Tzuyu a bit sad. After dinner was finished they all went back to their respective rooms. Tzuyu was laying in her bed thinking of her talk with Elkie. Eventually she fell asleep with dreams of her and Sana. 

She awoke later to her phone ringing. 

“Hello?” She slurred. 

“Did you forget? Get up it’s time for us to meet the princess” Elkie whispered through the phone. 

“Oh yeah right I’m coming” she quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed her hoodie and opened the door. 

“Sorry” she sheepishly whispered as she saw Elkie shaking her head. She also noticed Sana looking at her but turned her head as soon as their eyes met. 

“Okay let’s go” Momo said. 

They all walked in silence towards where Jisun had instructed them to meet. Tzuyu wondered if there were any guards following them. Jisun had instructed for them to stand in a seemingly empty hallway and wait for her to come to them. Once they were there, Tzuyu tried to use this opportunity to talk to Sana. She moved a little closer to the older girl and whispered “Hey Sana, I-“

But Sana doesn’t give her the chance and walks right past her to stand next to Momo. Elkie shook her head watching the interaction. 

Tzuyu knows what she has to do. But it’ll have to wait for now. 

After a few minutes they hear footsteps and Jisun comes into view. “I see you’ve all made it” 

“Where are all the guards?” 

“Don’t worry about them. Now, follow me” Jisun took them to the library that’s filled with thousands of books, Momo thinks maybe even a million might be there. She led them to a secluded part of the library and then pushed a book, suddenly the shelf began to slide open. It was like another little library inside this massive one. It also resembled a study room. 

“What is this place?” Jeongyeon asked. 

“One of my many secret rooms” 

“Secret?” Nayeon asked. 

Jisun nodded. “I come here to hide from the guards and from my sister. No one else knows about this place besides me” 

“That’s hot” Elkie said. Jisun eyed her but said a small thank you. 

“So why’d you bring us here?” Sana asked. Tzuyu felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Sana spoke. She honestly missed hearing her voice and wanted her to be the one Sana spoke too. 

“Well a deal is a deal right?” She looked towards Tzuyu.“There’s this book, I came across it one day. It was hidden away in one of the shelves. But I think it might be useful to you” Jisun said as she handed the book over. It was a red book with god linings around the cover. There was a familiar symbol at the center of the book, one that both Tzuyu and Sana quickly recognized, it was the symbol of the Thions. 

“What is it?” Nayeon asked. 

“Well judging by her reaction I think she can tell you what it is” Jisun said. 

“It's a book. Presumably one about Thion 3XQ” 

“The writing.. it's a journal?” Sana asked. 

“It appears so. I have no knowledge of who wrote it or where it came from but I assume it’s been here for ages” 

“How did you find this?” 

“I’ve read countless books in this library. I stumbled upon it one day but since I have no interest in stuff like that I paid it no mind” 

“Have you read it?” 

“Not in its entirety. I’ve read a few pages but it bore me” 

“It’s all in Villari.. that’s strange” Tzuyu said. How would a journal about planet Thion 3XQ be written in Villari and not Ogsic. She skimmed through the pages. 

“Hold on, I've never seen this information. We’ve read countless books on the history of that planet but I’ve never read these” Sana said as she saw one of the pages Tzuyu was skimming through. Maybe the journal may be useful. 

“I’m not sure what you’ll do but I do hope you do find the information useful. And also, I hope you get to save your friend and the others trapped on the planet” Jisun said. 

“What about a ship?” Momo asked. 

“Unfortunately I can't give you any authorization. Only the book. It’s an old book” 

“Why are you helping us?” Tzuyu eyed her suspiciously. 

“Contrary to what you may believe, I’m not heartless. I do hope your little rescue mission goes well. I’m rooting for you Chou” Jisun said. Tzuyu was a bit taken aback but she wasn’t sure if the princess was sincere or not. She’d hope this book would be enough. 

“T-Thank you, Princess” Tzuyu managed to say. After a few small talk Jisun told them it was time for them to go back to their room. They would all be leaving early tomorrow so they had to sleep.

They walked back to their rooms and said goodnight but before Sana could open her door, Tzuyu grabbed her by the wrist and quickly pulled her into her room. Luckily no one noticed. Sana didn’t have time to react, it happened so fast. Tzuyu closed the door and softly pushed Sana against it, both hands were on her shoulder to keep Sana in place. 

“What the hell?”

Tzuyu furrowed her brows and stared at her. Sana tried to wiggle out and push Tzuyu’s hands off her but the latter held her in place. After a few seconds of struggling she saw Tzuyu leaning in. 

“W-What are you doing?” Sana could feel her heart beating faster now. 

Tzuyu ignored her and leaned her head on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and sighed. “You’re so warm..” 

Sana was a bit confused at what Tzuyu was doing but she didn’t want to ask. She was mad at her. 

“Tzuyu, let go of me” Sana tried to push her off again but Tzuyu ignored her.

“You know, I was with the princess all day and we had fun” 

Sana rolled her eyes. She really didn’t want to hear this right now. She didn’t want to be with Tzuyu right now either. 

“But” Tzuyu continued. “while I was with her, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you..” she could feel Sana stopped struggling, as if she was now listening to her intently. 

“Huh?” 

“Like I wished it was you instead of her” 

Sana was trying to process what exactly the latter was trying to say. 

Tzuyu sighed. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me, Sana. I just want to be around you all the time. I just-I needed to see you. I missed you..” 

“I like you” Sana heard Tzuyu softly whisper. She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know if she heard that right either. She thought this was a dream. “W-What?” 

Tzuyu lifted her head to look her in the eyes and cupped her cheeks. “I like you Sana.. I really do.. I’m sure you knew that already but I just wanted to tell you properly” 

Sana felt her heart beating out of her chest. She felt like she was dreaming. She couldn’t believe the words Tzuyu just uttered. 

“Tzuyu..” Sana softly whispered. 

“I may be wrong here but I’m still gonna ask. Do you like me?” She held Sana’s hands in her own now. 

Sana softly giggled. “of course I do ” 

Tzuyu smiled and her eyes flickered to Sana’s lips. 

“Wait but weren’t you afraid about Chaeyoung?” Sana suddenly asked. Chaeyoung was sort of an obstacle between them. 

“well I still am but I can’t help how I feel about you. I just hope she’ll understand..” Tzuyu really hopes that one day Chaeyoung would. Her talk with Elkie somehow helped her, it was the extra push she needed. 

“And if she doesn’t?” 

“Hmm.. I’m not sure what I’ll do but for now I know I want you” 

Sana couldn’t stop smiling at Tzuyu’s words. She went from wanting to have nothing to do with Tzuyu right now, to wanting the younger girl so badly right now. 

“Who knew that _the_ Chou Tzuyu would confess her feelings to me first?” Sana teased. 

“Yeah I surprised myself with that too” Tzuyu said seriously which made Sana chuckle. 

“Sana..” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The question kinda caught her by surprise but Sana softly smiled. This wasn’t their first kiss but she thought it was adorable that Tzuyu still asked. She was sure it wouldn’t be their last kiss either. She softly nodded and cupped Tzuyu’s cheeks, closing the gap between them. After a few small kisses, Sana deepened the kiss and softly grabbed her shoulders and pushed Tzuyu towards the bed, the latter obliged and sat on the edge where Sana then straddled her lap. Before the kiss got even more heated, Tzuyu broke the kiss to catch some air, but Sana continued giving her little kisses that trailed along her jaw and neck. 

“Sana wait..” Tzuyu exhaled. “We can’t do _that_ ”

Sana mumbled on Tzuyu’s neck “Why? We’ve done _it_ before”

“We did it _once_ and we were both drunk, but what I mean is that we can’t do that here, i-in the palace” 

Sana stopped to look up at Tzuyu. “You don’t want to?”

“No, I mean yes I want to but not here. Not in the palace, it’s weird..” 

Sana eyed Tzuyu for a few seconds, “My my, I didn’t know you were so picky” she said teasingly. 

“I’m not..”

“It’s okay if you are and it’s also okay if you don’t want to do it” Sana was about to get up before Tzuyu brought her back down. 

“I do want to do it. I do want you. Just not here” Tzuyu said seriously before giving her a small yet slow kiss. Sana felt herself getting warm. 

“O-Okay well stop saying stuff like that right now” 

Tzuyu smirked when she saw Sana’s cheek turn red. 

“Well, do you want to sleep here?” Tzuyu asked. 

Sana raised her eyebrows. 

“N-not like that. Just sleep and maybe cuddle a little? if you want to of course” Tzuyu fiddled with Sana’s fingers. “I just want you here with me tonight..” she muttered. 

Sana felt her heart melting. She pressed her forehead onto the latter’s “I want to”. She gave Tzuyu a small peck on the lips before getting off her. 

“We should get ready for bed though. We leave early tomorrow” 

“Yeah you’re right. It’s been a long day” Tzuyu got up and stretched her arms. 

“Can I go get changed and come back?” 

“Sure, if you want to” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back” Sana was about to leave when Tzuyu grabbed her wrist. 

She gave Sana a small peck on her lips, which caught the older girl by surprise. “Don’t take too long” she whispered. 

“O-okay” Sana felt a bit flustered, so she quickly walked back to her room. 

After she had changed off into her sleeping clothes and brushing her teeth. She fixed her hair in the mirror and excitedly walked back to Tzuyu’s room. Tzuyu had changed her clothes as well and brushed her teeth, she was now fluffing the pillows for them to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. Sana couldn’t get in without the passcode, she felt a little happy when she heard the knock and found Sana sweetly smiling in front of her. 

“You’re back” Tzuyu smiled. 

“Told you I wouldn't take long” Sana said as she walked into the room, while Tzuyu closed the door. 

“Tsk, I don’t know.. you did take pretty long” Tzuyu looked at the time on the wall “You took exactly 5 minutes and 13 seconds” 

“You were timing me?” She asked but Tzuyu ignored her.

“Look I’ve fluffed the pillows already” she patted the left pillow “so which side do you prefer” 

“It doesn’t matter to me” 

“Well fine I’ll take the right side” Tzuyu said as she started getting in the bed. She laid herself down on the right side then patted the space on the left side next to her for Sana to join her. 

Sana playfully rolled her eyes and hopped into bed with her. Immediately, Tzuyu wrapped her arm around the latter’s waist and nuzzled her head into Sana’s neck. 

“Tzuyu” 

“Yes?” 

“The lights” 

“Oh right” Tzuyu said as she waved her hand in a down motion to turn off the lights, she then went right back to the position she’d been in before. Both girl’s hearts were crazily. Tzuyu wondered if she’d be able to sleep tonight. 

“So when did you start liking me?” Tzuyu asked. Sana had been softly stroking Tzuyu’s hair. “Is it because of my irresistible charms or my incredible moves?” 

“Your moves?” 

“Yeah you know the way I kick ass” 

Sana chuckled. “Sure, okay we’ll go with that” 

“No but for real, when did you know?” 

“Hmm I’m not exactly sure… how about you?” 

The question made a certain memory flash through Tzuyu’s mind. A certain memory of their time in high school but Tzuyu didn’t want to think about that right now. “Dunno, we should sleep” Tzuyu yawned. 

Sana saw how tired she was and agreed. “Goodnight Tzuyu” she softly said. 

“Goodnight Sana” 

After a while Sana had a hard time trying to sleep. “Tzuyu?” She whispered. But all she could hear was the younger girl’s soft breathing, she was asleep. Surprisingly, sleeping next to Sana like this was comforting and made her fall asleep fast. 

She softly smiled when she realized Tzuyu was asleep. She whispered “I like you so much, Tzuyu..”

After a while she finally drifted off to sleep. 

-

Sana awoke with Tzuyu’s arm gripping her waist. They had fallen asleep in the same position as before. She smiled to herself as all the memories of the night before came back to her. The memory of Tzuyu’s confession gave her butterflies all over again. She checked the time on the clock beside the bed and saw it was almost time for them to meet the royals again to say farewell. She decided to wake Tzuyu up by whispering in her ear. “Tzuyu.. it’s time to wake up” 

Tzuyu stirred around a bit before mumbling “five more..min”

“Come on, we’re supposed to be up early. Captain Jihyo’s orders” Sana said while brushing the hair off from the latter’s face. 

Tzuyu groaned, she released her arm from Sana and rubbed her eye. “What time is it?” She yawned. 

“It’s 7 already” Sana was staring at her, usually Tzuyu was the one to wake up early. “Were you that tired? Did you sleep well?” 

Tzuyu sat up and yawned again. “I don’t know. You’re just so comfy I guess” she stretched her arms. “How did you sleep?” 

_Sleepy Tzuyu is so cute_. Sana also sat up and started getting off the bed. “It was good” she also stretched, closing her eyes and letting out a small moan. She found Tzuyu staring at her when she opened her eyes. Tzuyu quickly noticed she’d been caught and got off the bed. 

Tzuyu stood in front of her and leaned in to give her a kiss but Sana pulled her head back. “No we might have morning breath” 

“Oh” Tzuyu nodded, looking a little solemn. 

Sana gave a kiss on the cheek instead, to cheer her up, which worked, Tzuyu gave her a warm smile. 

“Well I better go before Momo comes and knocks on my door” Sana said heading towards the door. 

“Oh yeah yeah. We gotta get ready to leave as well” 

“Yeah..” 

“I’ll see you later” she smiled. 

“Yeah-yes” Tzuyu gave her a small smile as she walked out the door. She used her hand to smell her breath and thought it was fine. _We definitely could have kissed a little._ She pouted before heading towards her shower. 

-

After everyone was ready they all went outside their rooms with their bags. They were supposed to give one of the servants their bags to take to the van. As Tzuyu stepped out she saw most of them were already outside talking to Escher. Sana had been trying to fix one of Momo’s loose bag straps. 

“You’re staring” Elkie whispered next to her. 

“Huh what?”

“You’re staring at Sana or do you have the hots for Momo?” 

Tzuyu shook her head. “I’m not” she looked back and both Tzuyu and Sana made eye contact. Sana shyly smiled at her and Tzuyu felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled back pointedly and nodded. 

Elkie watched the exchange with a smirk. She noticed the faint red blush on the latter’s cheeks. “Well, well, well I see you and Sana are getting along again” 

“Yeah we had a talk and everything is fine now. We’re friends” 

Elkie rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you‘re _just_ friends?” 

“What more would we b-“ 

“Okay are you all ready now?” Their conversation was interrupted by Jihyo. They all nodded in response and Dami once again led them towards the throne room. 

The princesses were already seated on their respective thrones. They all bowed towards them and Mia gave Tzuyu a little smile and wave. Tzuyu waved back. 

“Someone’s happy to see you” Tzuyu heard Sana say. 

“I like you though” 

Sana smiled, noticing how serious Tzuyu was. She glanced around the room, the others were talking to each other. 

Sana then noticed Mia was staring at them, specifically at Tzuyu. She got an idea and pulled Tzuyu in a corner, one that Mia would be able to see them clearly, but the others wouldn’t. 

“Where are we going?” 

Tzuyu looked around to make sure no one was looking, she didn’t want to be bombarded with questions from Elkie or the rest of the girls. But, she hadn’t noticed that Mia was watching them already. 

“Hey” Sana whispered as she put her arms around the latter’s neck. 

“Hmm?” Tzuyu smiled, looking down at her while holding her waist. 

Sana began giving Tzuyu little kisses all over her face, Since she knew Mia was watching, she knew she had to cement Tzuyu as hers; she _had_ to let Mia know. Tzuyu giggled throughout the kisses. When Sana had stopped she smiled at her, they were still in a close embrace. 

“What was that for?” Tzuyu asked. She kind of liked this clinginess from Sana, she thought it was cute. 

“Give me a kiss” Sana pouted. 

Tzuyu smiled at her then gave her little pecks on her lips. 

“Happy?” 

Sana nodded and smiled. She gave one last peck to Tzuyu and let go. 

“Let’s go back now” she said as she fixed Tzuyu shirt. They both walked back out like nothing had happened. Mia felt a part of her heart break at the sight she just witnessed. How could _her_ Tzuyu already be in love with someone else? The fact that Tzuyu looked so happy made it hurt even more, but she tried to hide the pain as best as she could. 

The royal family all began walking out as everyone bowed. 

“It’s nice to see you all again” Siyeon said. “I hope you all enjoyed your stay here” 

“Yes we did you majesty. We had a wonderful time” Sana said. 

“That’s nice to hear. I’m sorry things didn’t go as planned, I wish I could’ve done more” she then turned to Tzuyu. “Ah Tzuyu, daughter tells me you two went on a date? Which was a bit surprising for us to hear?” 

“Uh” Tzuyu looked between Mia and Jisun and then back at Sana. “Yes.. your majesty” 

“So what do you think of my daughter? She’s a fine young lady isn’t she?” Hendery said proudly. 

“Yes your majesty, the princess is very lovely” 

“Yes, she’s quite fond of you, you know. Isn’t she darling?” 

“Yes quite so. I am as well fond of you” Siyeon said. 

“Oh is that so” Tzuyu awkwardly said, she didn’t know where this conversation was going but she wanted nothing more than to just leave right now. 

“Yes. Mia is next in line for the throne which means she’ll need someone ruling the kingdom along with her, by her side” Siyeon said, which made everyone suprised. 

“Mom.!” Mia said with a visible blush on her cheeks. 

“It’s true. I think you’re very strong and brave Tzuyu, you’re a good person. You’d make a fine Queen someday” 

Even Jihyo and Dami were suprised at what the queen was saying. They were all speechless, Tzuyu never expected the queen to say something like that. She wasn’t even sure how to respond, she glanced towards Sana who had her eyebrows raised in shock, like the whole room was. 

“Uhm I’m really flattered, your majesty but I’m much too young to even think about marriage right now. I don’t think I’m ready” Tzuyu carefully said, she noticed Mia slump a little in her chair. 

“Well you’re welcomed to come back whenever you are ready. Isn’t that right Mia?” 

“Yes Mother, more than alright” Tzuyu could see a little hint of sadness in her eyes and voice. 

“Thank you your majesties” Tzuyu bowed. 

“Well I wish you all well on your way back home” Siyeon announced and they all bowed. 

“Thank you, your Majesty. We’ll be on our way” Jihyo said and ushered them all to start walking. 

Siyeon simply nodded as they all left the room. 

They all started walking towards the outside of the palace. The atmosphere was a little awkward until Nayeon stretched her arms and sighed. “I’m really going to miss this place” 

“Yeah, the doors were so cool. There were so many more rooms left to explore” Jeongyeon pouted. 

“Well we may get to come back if Tzuyu accepts the proposal” Elkie teased. 

“Yeah what was that all about? What even happened on that date to give them that idea?” Nayeon asked.

Tzuyu could feel Sana drilling holes in the side of her head. She didn’t necessarily want to hear what they did on the date but she was still curious about it, she’d forgotten to ask Tzuyu about it last night. 

“O-Oh well nothing really” she attached the back of her neck. “We only walked around. I don’t know where they got that marriage idea” 

“Well, anyways I hope we come back here someday real soon” Momo said. “Right Captain? Can we come back here again someday?” 

Jihyo chuckled. “I’m not sure. I thought you girls have to go back to your university” 

“When the professor’s better we will. I just hope we can come back soon” Nayeon looked at the palace and sighed. 

“Okay, well it’s time to go so get in the van girls” 

Jihyo talked to Dami for a bit while the girls all got into the van. Then after, they drove off.

Mia was first to leave the room and went up to her room. From her window she could see the group all getting into the van and driving away. 

Though Mia knew Tzuyu’s heart was already taken, she couldn’t help but want to fight for her. She felt broken when she saw the car leave, hoping one day _her own princess_ would be back for her, to rescue her. 

“Hey” 

She turned around to find Jisun looking at her. “What?” She said with teary eyes. 

“I’ll play whatever you want to play” 

Mia smiled sadly, she knew Jisun was just trying to cheer her up. “Okay” she grabbed Jisun by the wrist. “I know a place!” She said as she pulled Jisun along with her. 

Sana and Tzuyu sat next to each other in the van with their hands intertwined. Elkie could see the duo from the rear view mirror, they were talking to each other about who knows what, both with smiles on their faces. Elkie happily smiled as she watched them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// sorry this took way too long. I had some stuff going on. I’ll try to update when I can!! Honestly I dreaded writing the date scene. Anyways do you guys like the comeback and the new album?? I LOVE IT. It’s so gooooood! It’s a sad jeongyeon isn’t promoting but I’m glad she’s resting. Don’t forget to vote and stream! Let’s get the girls lots of wins to make them happy :) as always thanks for reading x


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The girls all took some naps in the van while Jihyo drove them back to the base. Tzuyu and Sana fell asleep leaning on each other’s head, with hands loosely intertwined. When they arrived back at the base, the other girls had woken up but the duo were still asleep. Momo, Jeongyeon, Elkie and Nayeon all stared at them in awe and smirked. They all kinda knew what was going on. Jihyo nudged Elkie to wake them, they were supposed to take their luggages out from the van. Elkie shook her head, she didn’t want to ruin this cute moment, she pulled out her phone and took some pictures.  
“Elkie wake them up” Momo whispered.  
“No, they look too cute like this” she said as she continued taking pictures. “You do it”  
“I don’t want to. Nayeon, you do it”  
“No I don’t want to disturb them”  
“Well I don’t want to do it either” Nayeon and Momo then looked at Jeongyeon.  
“Wha-? Are you serious?” They both nodded and pushed her to go wake them up. Jeongyeon was sure what to do so she smashed both their heads together to wake them up. “C’mon wake up”  
“Ah what the fuck” Tzuyu jolted awake, she rubbed her forehead.  
“Alright alright we’re coming” Sana said.  
Tzuyu was the first to get out and grab her things while Sana followed right behind. They both could see the other girls waiting close by for them with their luggages.  
“So…” Sana turned towards Tzuyu and slid her hands into the latter’s hands.  
“It looks like they’re waiting on you”  
“Aren’t you coming with?”  
“I gotta go back to my apartment and drop off my things”  
“Oh yeah right”  
“But, I’ll see you later okay..” Tzuyu said as she squeezed her hand. Her eyes flickered to Sana’s lips, wanting to give her a kiss but she didn’t want to do it in front of the other girls.  
Sana nodded in response and watched her go. She felt a nudge on her shoulder. “What was that all about?” Momo asked.  
Sana sighed dreamily “It's a uhh.. a long story”  
“Well are you guys like a thing now?”  
“I don’t know.. I guess? We haven’t really discussed it but the feelings are mutual” Her cheeks were flushed remembering about the events of last night and of Tzuyu’s confession. Momo squealed “Tell me everything”.  
-  
Tzuyu stands outside the door of her apartment for a few minutes. She knows Chaeyoung’s inside because she doesn’t have another workout on her schedule until 2. She took a deep breath, getting ready for whatever talk they’d have. She slowly opened the door and walked in. “Chae..?” She heard no response. She went to the latter’s room “Chaeyoung?” But it was empty, too empty for Tzuyu’s liking. She felt her heart become heavy. It’s not like she took all her things, but she did take most. Most of her clothes were gone and only half of her things were still there. She noticed that Chaeyoung had taken her bass guitar with her, the same bass that Tzuyu bought her with her first paycheck. So she felt there still was some hope. Whenever they had time, they’d meet up with another two members from the bass and play some music on the weekends. They’d usually play at the bar. Tzuyu knows how much Chaeyoung loves playing music so there’s no way she’d be mad enough to want to play.  
Suddenly she got a text, it was from Sana. The base had provided them all with new phones shortly after they arrived from the planet, to compensate for the fact that they’d lost their luggage and possessions. They also gave them a stipend to help them buy any necessities they needed.  
[11:13] Sana: hey. When can I see you again? :(  
Tzuyu smiled reading the text. Sana made her feel a bit better.  
[11:14] Tzuyu: where are u?  
[11:14] Sana: At the tent. Where are you? Can I come to you?  
[11:15] Tzuyu: it’s fine. I’ll come to you instead.  
She put her phone back in her pocket. Tzuyu decided to bring something sweet for Sana, so she wanted to get some dessert from Mina’s cafe however she was unsure if she’d run into Chaeyoung there or not. She was still sad about her moving some of her things so she decided to avoid the two for now, she didn’t want to face both girls at the cafe. Instead, she went to the convenience store nearby to get some things. After that she went back to the base towards the tents. She entered with a smile “Hi Sa… Oh” She found Sana and four other girls staring at her.  
“What’s with that reaction? Aren’t you happy to see us” Elkie teased.  
Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “I saw you guys a few hours ago why would I be happy”  
“Oh? Then why’d you come in here all smiley?” Momo smirked.  
“No reason”  
“What do you have there?” Nayeon asked, noticing the bag in her hand.  
“Hm? Oh” Tzuyu then turned to Sana. “I brought you bread and a chocolate milk. I usually snack on this after a long day”. They all noticed Tzuyu spoke in a softer tone with Sana than them.  
“That’s really sweet.. thank you Tzuyu” Sana sweetly smiled. It’s the little things that made her like the younger girl even more. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Momo cleared her throat. “Well what snacks did you get us?”  
“Nothing”  
“Rude..” Nayeon muttered.  
“Is it only Sana you care about? Tzuyu I was starving.. how could you..” Elkie feigned offense and Momo agreed.  
“If you’re that hungry you can get food in the cafeteria  
Elkie shook her head. “Nope. I think you should compensate us with some food”  
Tzuyu sighed. “Fine..” she pulled out her wallet and handed her card over to a happy Elkie and Momo. She whispered to Sana “You can get anything you like okay?”  
“Okay..” Sana shyly nodded. Tzuyu was being too sweet and she couldn’t handle it. ”I’ll make sure they don’t max out your card”  
Tzuyu giggles. “Please do”  
“By the way, didn't you read my text? I wanted to come to you..”  
“O-oh.. I’m sorry..”  
“Hey what’re you two lovebirds talking about?” Jeongyeon teased.  
Tzuyu sighed. “That reminds me, before I go, I’m leaving you all with this” she took the book out from her jacket and put it on the table.  
“You’re leaving us with the journal?” Sana asked.  
Tzuyu nodded. “Since you guys are quite familiar with the history and whatnot I want you guys to read it and see if you can find anything important. Okay?”  
“Got it chief” Elkie said as she grabbed the book.  
“Where are you going?” Sana asked.  
“Oh I need to do something real quick but I’ll be back later. Now” she said as she grabbed Sana by the wrist, “If you’ll excuse us for a moment” and pulls her outside. The girls all looked at each other with knowing smirks and giggles.  
“I want a kiss” Tzuyu pouts, the minute they’re alone. “It’s been hours since our last kiss I think I deserve it”  
Sana giggles. “Oh you think so?”  
Tzuyu nods. Sana gives her a small kiss and Tzuyu embraces her. “Thank you for the bread and milk. That was really sweet of you”  
“Nah it was nothing...you’re really warm” Tzuyu said as she tightened her hold on the older girl.  
“And you’re really cute” Sana replied very cutely, making Tzuyu giggle.  
“I have to go now but I’ll be back soon”  
“Where are you going exactly?”  
“I have to go to the doctor, she wants to check up on my shoulder. But I’ll be back right after” Tzuyu said as she let go.  
“If you’re going to the doctor can you ask about Sunmi? Like how she’s doing?”  
Tzuyu nodded. “Will do. I’ve got to go now. I’ll see you after” Tzuyu began walking away while waving to Sana who told her good luck and waved back. The moment the Sana went back inside the girls all began to tease her and bombarded her with questions which Sana gladly answered.  
-  
“I’m here to see doctor Han, I have an appointment” Tzuyu said as she told the receptionist at the desk.  
“Last name?”  
“Chou”  
“Okay wait one moment”  
Tzuyu then sat back down to wait for her name to be called. She didn’t particularly like going to the doctor’s office, but Dr. Han was nice so she didn’t mind too much. While waiting she got a little bored and decided to text Sana.  
[1:08]Tzuyu: 👁 🤔 u  
[1:12]Sana: ???  
[1:17] Tzuyu: u 🌞😻  
[1:18] Sana: what are you saying??  
Tzuyu giggled to herself, she never thought that she’d ever find Sana’s confused text messages adorable.  
“Miss Chou, Dr Han is ready to see you now” the receptionist said.  
“Oh thanks” Tzuyu sent a quick kissy face emoji to Sana as a reply and went into the doctor's office.  
“Tzuyu” Dr. Han said with a small smile as she looked up to see who had entered her office.  
“Hey Doc, I’m here for a checkup” Tzuyu said as she motioned towards her shoulder.  
“Ahh yes, that’s right. Please have a seat” the doctor motioned for her to sit on the seat, Tzuyu began taking off her shirt for the doctor to inspect the wound.  
“Hmm” the doctor examined it. ”Just a few more shots with the Sanitem and you should be good as new. Come on” The doctor led her once again back to the room the Sanitem was in, which Tzuyu dreaded. The Sanitem was a machine used to help heal wounds at a faster rate, the only downside was that it hurt a bit. It was used so that SGT’s who were badly hurt could heal faster and be back in action, it could only heal physical wounds. Tzuyu sat in the chair while the doctor prepared the machine. She then felt a slight sting on her shoulder as the doctor asked if she was ready, a light flashed and a laser scanned her shoulder. After it was finished Tzuyu looked at her shoulder and noticed that the wound had gotten smaller.  
“As I said before, only a few more shot of the Sanitem and you’ll be good to go”  
“Hmm, it seems like it will leave a scar” Tzuyu noted as she noticed small lines along her shoulder, near the wound.  
“Perhaps. You did get nasty injury.. try not to get hurt too badly anymore” Doctor Han said as she lightly patted Tzuyu’s back.  
“No promises but I’ll try” she gave her a small smile. Tzuyu began putting her shirt back on again.  
“Same time next week okay?”  
Tzuyu nodded. “Oh one more thing. Can you tell me anything about your patient, Sunmi?”  
The doctor gave her a look. “Tzuyu, you know I can’t talk about other patients like that”  
“I know but it’s just that her students are so worried you know? They won’t leave without her” Tzuyu insisted.  
Dr. Han sighed, she had a soft spot for Tzuyu, she knew the latter was a good kid. “Well what I can tell you is that she’s slowly making progress.. she’s getting better each day. So tell your friends not to worry too much. ’kay?”  
Tzuyu also felt a little relieved. She knows Sana and the others would be glad to hear that. “Thanks Doc, that’s some good news”  
“Yeah yeah, now send the next patient in for me will you?”  
Tzuyu smiled and nodded and bid the doctor goodbye. She immediately went back to Sana’s tent, feeling a bit refreshed. Though the Sanitem hurt, her shoulder felt a bit better. She also couldn’t wait to tell the others about Sunmi.  
“Oh hey Sana, look your girlfriend’s back” Jeongyeon said as she saw Tzuyu come in.  
Sana looked towards her the entrance and saw a tired looking Tzuyu holding her shoulder. She walked up to her. “Hey how was it? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine it just hurts a bit each time. But enough about me, I asked about Sunmi and the doctor said she’s doing good lately” Tzuyu smiled. She saw how all the other girls' faces lit up as well. She knew they were all glad to hear good news about their professor as well, they knew Somi was also their still waiting patiently and taking care of her. “That’s good news” Nayeon replied.  
“How’s the journal reading?”  
“Oh about that.. we haven’t started that yet..” Elkie said with a sheepish smile. Tzuyu sighed. “Guys come on, we need to get on this quickly so we can extract any information out of it”  
“Well I tried to read it but it seems to be someone’s lost journal, but so far there’s nothing that unusual about it. It just talks about a few adventures” Sana said.  
“Hmm.. if we continue reading maybe there’s more to it?” Tzuyu asked.  
“Yeah, we got it” Nayeon said. Momo then cleared the desk and put the journal in the middle. “So how do we go about this?”  
“Well we can each take turns reading a couple pages and if we can find anything important we can just say it okay?” Sana said. While all other girls nodded. 

A few days pass and each day they’d take turns to read the journal, then they’d share with each other what they’ve read. Tzuyu would come over after training to help them as well. All they really learnt was whoever wrote the journal was on a journey to planet Thion 3XQ, they spoke about different things that weren’t really new to the history majors. It was mostly new information to Tzuyu and Elkie. That’s how Tzuyu would spend her evening over the few days, with the girls in the tent. Occasionally, she’d leave earlier to go and have dinner with Sana. She’d been feeling lonely lately in her apartment, Chaeyoung had been avoiding her. She once saw her from afar while she was training but as soon as the latter saw her she quickly walked the other direction.  
In one of the evenings, Sana convinces Tzuyu to try and patch things again with Chaeyoung and for them to have a civil conversation. Sana was ready to apologize to her ex girlfriend as well as Tzuyu was also ready to apologize for falling for her ex girlfriend.  
Tzuyu stood outside Mina’s cafe and took a deep breath, she knew Chaeyoung would be in there. Sana rubbed her back to soother her telling her it’d be okay. Truthfully, Sana was also nervous herself. She wasn’t sure what or how Chaeyoung would react towards her, she hasn’t spoken to the girl in five years. After a few seconds they both walked in. Tzuyu’s eyes scanned the surroundings, not too many people were in there. She saw Mina attending a customer at the counter but she didn’t seem to see Chaeyoung anywhere, she thought the girl must’ve been upstairs in Mina’s apartment, however Tzuyu knew that Chaeyoung would always help her girlfriend around in the cafe no matter how tired she was.  
As Tzuyu approached the counter Mina noticed both girls walking towards her.  
”What is she doing here? Why would you bring her here?”  
“Mina please- I just want to talk with Chaeyoung. Where is she? I haven’t seen her around in days.”  
“She’s not here” Mina said as she continue wiping down the counter.  
“Well where is she?”  
“You know Tzuyu, you’ve got some nerve. Showing up here, bringing her along with you” Mina said as she looked at Sana who had been awkwardly standing near the entrance.  
Tzuyu sighed. “Mina please, I-I just want to talk with chaeng. I want us to sit down and have a normal talk like adults”  
“But why’d you bring her here?”  
Tzuyu was starting to get a little annoyed now. “I just want them to talk it out. Sana’s ready to talk, she wants to.. don’t you want Chaeyoung to have some closure?”  
Mina thought about it and Tzuyu was right. Chaeyoung has been hating Sana for however long and she’d also like for Chaeyoung to have some closure about it. But, she didn’t want to force her girlfriend into anything she didn’t or wasn’t ready to do. Chaeyoung would talk to Sana all in due time.  
Mina sighed. “She’s not here.. she’s on a mission”  
“Huh?”  
“Not a big one, just a small one out of the city. She’ll be gone a few days”  
“Do you know when she’ll be back?”  
“She didn’t tell me an exact date because she’s not sure how long it will take”  
“Oh…okay” Tzuyu’s voice trailed off. “When she calls can you tell her I swung by”  
Mina stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded. She went back to attending a customer who had come by the counter. Tzuyu bid her a quick goodbye and left the cafe. She sighed as they started walking down the street.  
“She always tells me when she’s going on a mission..” Tzuyu mumbled to herself. Sana saw how sulky she was after they walked out of there. She held her hand and rubbed circles around with her thumb to soothe her. “It’s okay, we can talk to her when she gets back”  
Tzuyu nodded but Sana could still see how sulky she was being, so she planted a quick kiss to Tzuyu’s cheek. Tzuyu smiled at the action. “You know you’re like really cute”  
“I know” Sana smirked as she pulled the latter towards the ice cream parlor nearby.  
“Choco mint?” Sana said with a slightly disgusted face when Tzuyu had placed her order in. Sana had dragged them here in order to cheer the youngest up since she saw how bummed she looked about Chaeyoung.  
“Yes? What about it?”  
“Didn’t know you were so into toothpaste”  
Tzuyu rolled her eyes knowing well where this conversation was heading, she’d heard it countless times before. “No you too. Come on, you got vanilla, that’s the most boring flavor there is”  
“Uh no. Vanilla is the backbone of all the ice cream flavors”  
“Spare me the lecture. Have you even tried choco mint before? It’s not as bad as you think” Tzuyu grabbed the cup and took a spoonful of it.  
Sana quickly stole a kiss and tasted her lips. “Hmm maybe you’re right.. maybe it isn’t so bad after all” she smirked as she looked at a flustered Tzuyu. “R-Right”  
Sana giggled.  
“Want to sleep with me tonight?”  
Sana looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
“You know if you want to.. since I’m all alone in the apartment, you can sleep on a comfy bed if you want to and I can sleep on the couch if you’d like or we can both sleep together you know the bed-“ Tzuyu rambled nervously before Sana put a spoonful of vanilla into her mouth to shut her up.  
“I’d love to” Sana said as she kissed her cheek. While Tzuyu became even more flustered.  
-  
The next day, Tzuyu had arrived at the tent a little late because her training had lasted a bit longer than she expected.  
“Hey sorry I’m late” she said as she entered, more so towards Sana. Tzuyu then ordered them all dinner since they hadn’t eaten yet. While it was Jeongyeon’s turn to work on the journal. They all fell into a comfortable silence with Tzuyu and Sana off on the corner talking and eating their pizzas. The rest of the girls were on their phones. About an hour had passed when they decided to go to bed for the day when Jeongyeon suddenly stood up.  
“Guys.. I think I found something” Jeongyeon announced.  
Tzuyu was the first one to approach her with Sana following after, the rest of the girls all stood around her.  
“What is it Jeong?” Nayeon asked.  
“Look, read here” Jeongyeon pointed towards the page she’d been reading. They all crowded around the page and read what it said. 

Find Vyarin. Find them. I must find them. Must find them. That is the only way to stop this madness from unfolding. On day 3 of 3 of 31017 the darkness will rise and there will be no one there to stop it. That is why I must find them. I must find them and ask them for the gift. I’ve found one of the relics and I’ve kept it here with me in a safe place, a place he will never find. I need to find the other three and I have a faint idea of where they may be, I need to find them before it’s too late. The first is in the land of dreams. The second is in the lost and found. While the third is here with me, I’ll take it back to Zanerth. I am unsure of the fourth but I need to find it soon before he does. Find four keys. The four relics are the keys to the truth, to stop Klanta. Top stop his incoming reign of terror. The universe is in danger, I must find Vyarin I must find the relics and stop this.. 

“3 of 3 of 31017?” Momo asked. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
“And who the hell is this person?” Nayeon asked. “Who the hell is Vyarin and what do they mean about relics?”  
“Wait..” Tzuyu said. “Isn’t it the year 31016? Then that means… that’s next year, in four months”  
They all gasped.  
“But what does this all mean?” Sana asked.  
“I’m not sure.. but I don’t have a good feeling about this..”  
“Why didn’t the princess tell us about any of this?” Elkie asked, how could the princess not know about any of this?  
“Maybe she hadn’t read it all the way through..” Jeongyeon replied. “I’d like to think she’d inform us if she knew”  
“Wait but how are we even sure this journal is legit and not some random weirdo just talking out of their ass?” Elkie said. While Momo and Nayeon agreed.  
“Hmm.. I don’t know. I don’t want to take that chance. They mentioned some relics? They said one is here in Zanerth so we need to find it and see if it’s legit or not”  
“How would we even know where to start?” Nayeon reasoned.  
“Maybe the princess could tell us more important information?” Jeongyeon suggested.  
“You’re right. We may need to speak with the princess again..” Tzuyu said, her mind was racing. She was thinking about so many different things right now.  
“Should we tell the Captain?” Sana asked.  
“We may have to tell the Captain about this. But we’ll need a ship”  
“We tried getting a ship and there’s no way that the Captain or the queen would just give us a ship” Elkie scoffed.  
“Maybe not..but this is much more serious now.. all of our lives may be in danger” Tzuyu would have to come up with some way to convince both the Captain and the Queen for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// im sorry if this chapter isn’t great. It’s not that I rushed but I did kinda rush it a bit. I’ve just been super busy with work, I come home tired asf so I never have the time to write. I’ll try to write as much as I can tho!! Thanks for the patience and for sticking around ahh. Anyways I love cry for me and I miss Sana and jeongyeon so much :(


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The five girls stood outside the Captain’s office. They were here to inform Jihyo about their recent discovery, Tzuyu had insisted on doing it alone but Sana insisted that they should all come along for support. There were many things running through Tzuyu’s mind. They would probably have to go and inform the Queen yet again, because there was only so much Jihyo could do. And she didn’t want to have to go through that again. A big part of her had a feeling that the Queen would reject them again, but then there was another part that thought that there was no way the Queen would refuse after reading the journal. Something had to be done. 

Of course the contents of the journal could be false like Nayeon suggested, but Tzuyu had a feeling it wasn’t. They weren’t sure how old the journal was but if they were to find one of the relics, then that would mean that something bad was going to happen soon. Therefore, they needed the queen’s authority to find the relic. Like the journal mentioned, one of the relics is located on Zanerth, if they could perhaps find that one first then that would mean that the journal is true. But they didn’t know where to start looking first. Thus, they decided to inform the Captain first then the queen. They also wanted to speak to the princess because Sana is convinced that she knows more than she’s letting on. 

Elkie was the one to knock on the door, after Tzuyu had been spacing out a little. Jihyo told them to enter and so they all came barreling in. 

“Oh, what brings all you girls in here today?” Jihyo was sitting at her desk, with papers in hand as she usually did. As Captain of the Vesta Base she had a lot of responsibilities. This time she was overseeing an upcoming mission for another team. 

“Captain, we need to show you something” Sana said, holding the journal in her hands. 

“Yes?” Jihyo said as she continued writing something on the paper. 

“We have this journal here, and we think you should read it. It talks about how something will happen on the third of March of next year. We don’t know what exactly but Klanta’s planning something and we need to find the relics” 

“Oh really?” Jihyo asked, seemingly uninterested. 

Tzuyu cleared her throat after seeing Jihyo’s reaction. “Princess Jisun gave us this book”

Jihyo looked up at the mention of the word “princess”. Her eyes scanned the book in Sana’s hands. She motioned for her to bring it over. That’s when they showed and explained to her about what the journal stated. Jihyo didn't know what to make of it either, it could’ve all been fake but she had to admit she was curious about it as well. Especially when she saw that Klanta was planning something, he was not one to be messed with. 

“Why would the princess give you this?” Jihyo asked. She knows that out of the two, Jisun was the smarter one. So there’s no way that she would just give a book like this to some strangers. 

“We’re not sure, but we’d like to speak with her again and see if she knows anything about this”

Jihyo had an unreadable expression on her face. “Well okay, I don’t see the harm in asking. I’ll call Dami and let her see if she can set up a meeting with the princess” 

“Wait, really?” Momo chriped. Tzuyu thought the Captain would be more skeptical about it all but it was surprisingly easy. She’d hope the queen would have a similar reaction but deep down even she knew that was a stretch. 

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be too hard. I’m sure she’ll agree to meet her future sister in law” Jihyo teased. Elkie snorted, while the rest just chuckled awkwardly, especially Tzuyu who held Sana’s pinkie in her finger. 

“So we’re all set?” Jeongyeon asked, trying to change the topic. “The sooner we get to speak with her the better?”

“That reminds me, I’m a bit busy this week so I can’t take you guys to the palace. However, I know someone who can” Jihyo announced. Her schedule was full and as much as she wanted to know more about the journal, she had to finish her duties here at the base. 

“Who?” Elkie asked. 

“I’ll arrange for Lisa to take you guys there” 

“What?” Tzuyu asked in annoyance. “We don’t need her to take us. I remember the route just fine and Sana can drive us there” 

Jihyo shook her head. “She’s been to the palace before and Dami knows her quite well so it would be best if she took you guys there”

“But-” 

Jihyo gave her a stern look and Tzuyu knew better than to go against the Captain. She’d just have to suck it up for now. “Okay, Captain”. 

-

Later that day, Jihyo informed them that she had successfully arranged the meeting and had also notified Lisa about it. They all agreed for only Tzuyu and Sana to go and for the rest to stay at the base to brainstorm ideas about where to find the relic in Zanerth. The meeting wouldn’t take long and it was only the princesses they were meeting. 

Tzuyu wasn’t happy with the situation at all. She was currently in the passenger seat with Lisa in the driver seat, listening to her talk to Sana, who was in the backseat, on and on about her greatest missions and victories. When they were about to get into the car, Tzuyu had shoved Sana and jumped into the passenger's seat, much to Lisa’s dismay since she wanted it to be Sana instead of the younger girl. But Tzuyu wasn’t going to sit at the back and watch Lisa try to sweet talk her Sana right in front of her. 

Luckily, Jihyo has told Lisa to use one of the newer hover cars since those were much faster. After a while Sana had dozed off. 

“She’s even cuter when she’s asleep” Lisa said with a smirk as she looked at the sleeping girl through the rear view mirror. Tzuyu was dozing off as well until she heard what Lisa said. She looked at the girl who had a smirk on her face then turned to look at Sana. And it was true, she’d seen Sana’s sleeping face a few times already so she was well aware of how cute she was. 

“She’d look even better waking up in my bed” Lisa had her eyes on the road but that smug look never left her face. 

Tzuyu’s never been much of a jealous person but Lisa just gets under her skin sometimes. She did feel better knowing that she was the one who would wake up to Sana in her bed, next to her. “Yeah well could luck with that” Tzuyu muttered as she looked out the window. 

“Wanna make a bet to see who can get her first?” 

Tzuyu looked at her with disgust. “She’s right back there you know? And what the hell is wrong with you, she’s not an object. Don’t talk about her like that” 

“Oh lighten up Chou” Lisa giggled, she could see Tzuyu was getting upset, which she found amusing. “It’s just a joke, I’m just bored. Why are you guys even going to meet the princess? Jihyo didn’t tell any details” 

“It’s none of your business” Tzuyu grumbled. 

“I think as a Commander I should know” 

“You’re not a Commander” 

Lisa smirked. “Not yet, but soon. Jihyo already brought up the idea of giving me the position. Isn’t that great? I’ll even put in a good for you so you can be a part of my team” 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “I’d never” She hated to admit but Lisa was at the top of her ranks as an SGT so it would make sense if was a contender to be a commander but it hurt to think that Lisa was more than likely Saerom’s replacement. 

“Never say never” Lisa said smugly. Tzuyu was about to retort but Sana had woken up and asked if they were there yet. To which Lisa answered ‘almost’. 

“What were you guys talking about?” 

“Nothing important” Tzuyu answered. 

The ride continued with Lisa talking on and on about herself and Tzuyu thought she was going to lose her mind. While Sana seemed to be listening but she was only doing so as to not be rude. Lisa had only ever been nice to her so she didn’t want to be rude to the girl. 

Eventually they finally arrived at the estate and palace, the guards and Dami were already waiting for them. She made small talk with them and escorted them inside, to wait for the princesses. 

The three girls all stood up and bowed when the princess entered the room. Dami had informed them that the Queen was busy with other matters as well as the King. 

When Mia heard Tzuyu was coming to the palace for a meeting she was excited. She told her maids to bring her something extra nice to wear. She couldn’t help but think that Tzuyu had dropped the orange hair girl and that she came back for her. It was only when she saw Sana, that she was met with disappointment yet again. Nonetheless, she was still happy to see Tzuyu. 

“So what brings you here? Dami told me you’d like to speak to me” Jisun asked. 

“Yes Princess, we’d like to ask you a few questions about... “ Tzuyu looked around the room and saw them all listening intently at her. “..about the book..” 

Jisun seemed to realize what was happening. “Guards, please leave us for a minute” She ordered. “You as well, Dami. Please accompany Ms. Manoban and give her some tea while she waits” Lisa didn’t like feeling excluded but she’d never go against any member of the royal family. Dami as well didn’t want to leave the princess alone, it's not like she didn’t trust Tzuyu or Sana but because if something were to happen to them the Queen would lose it. 

“But princess-” 

“That's an order” Dami could see Jisun’s pleading eyes. “Just give us five minutes, please” 

“Okay” 

“It won’t take long, I’ll scream if needed” Jisun tried to assure her and she simply nodded and ordered the guards to leave the room. 

“Mia, you too”

“No, I’m staying” Mia had no idea what was going on or why they wanted to talk only to Jisun alone. Jisun turned to look at her sister. “Very well” Truthfully, she was glad her sister had stayed. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Sana asked after everyone left. 

“I told you, I never got past the first few pages” 

“Liar” Sana said. 

“What?” Mia became defensive. “How dare you speak to a princess like that?” Not only was she not too keen on having Sana around, she also did not like the way the girl was speaking to her little sister. 

“Sister please” Jisun held her arm. She gave her a look which made Mia retract her stance. “How do you even believe anything that’s in the book?”

“We don’t know if it’s true or not but if you knew what the journal was about so why didn’t you say anything? Why didn't you tell your mother?”

“You’ve seen firsthand how stubborn my mother can be. What makes you think she would listen to me?” Jisun scoffed. “She’s always been like that. That’s why when you brought up the idea of saving your friend,I thought about it and I saw the perfect opportunity” 

“What makes you think we could convince her? If her own children can’t?” 

“I don’t know. I thought maybe she could listen to the hero”

Sana noticed Tzuyu’s frown after Jisun had said that. She rubbed her arm earning a small smile from the younger girl. 

“Our mother has never been one to listen to us. She’s always done what she thinks is best, not only for us but for everyone else” Mia spoke. She was still clueless about what exactly they were all talking about, but she knew for sure that whatever it was about, their mother wouldn’t listen. 

“What if we bring the relic here? What if we somehow manage to find one of the relics and bring it here and show her? Then she has to do something about it right?” Tzuyu was sure of this. 

Jisun stared at her, lost in thought. After a moment she said “Perhaps.. If you can find the relic and bring it here that may convince her to do something” 

“The journal says when all four relics come together a portal will open, and when you enter you must ask for Vyarin..” Sana said. “Do you know who that is?”

“No” 

“Okay what is going on? What are you all talking about?” Mia had enough. Tzuyu then gave her a basic rundown of what was happening. “Okay… well do you even know where the relic is?” 

“Well according to the book, its somewhere on Zanerth which means it could literally be anywhere, we don’t even know where to start. We don’t even know who’s journal this is” 

“That’s why we came to you, to ask for your help” Tzuyu said. “You said you found it in your library, but how.. How was a book like this doing just sitting in the library?” 

“The library has tons of books that are who knows how old? The palace has been here for centuries, so presumably the library has been here as well”

“Where do all the books come from? Like, where did the library get all those books?” 

“I’m not sure, but I guess they’ve been here a while..” Mia said. “Can I see the book?” 

Sana nodded and handed it to her. She held the book in her hand and examined the cover, then she opened the journal and flipped through some pages. While the other three discussed the contents of the journal. After a few minutes, they heard a knock on the door, it was Dami asking if the princesses were already. Jisun told her to give them a few more minutes, Dami hesitated to but eventually said okay. That's when they heard Mia mumble “MKB” 

“What was that Mia?” Tzuyu asked. Both Jisun and Sana looked at the tall girl in surprise. How close were they that Tzuyu could simply call her by her first name? Tzuyu seemed to notice and sheepishly said “I mean-Princess..” Sana decided just to ignore that for now. Whilst Mia had a faint smile on her face. 

“MKB”

“What is that?” 

Mia brought the book closer to them and showed them the edges of the paper. “If you look at each page there’s an initial on each fourth page, and if you put it together it says MKB”

“Oh way to go Princess Mia” Tzuyu praised which made the princess blush. 

Quickly changing the topic, Sana asked “So you’re saying it could be the person’s initials?” 

“But that could mean anything right? What if it’s not even initials, but something else?” Jisun replied. 

Tzuyu thought for a bit, “Maybe... Do any of you recognize those initials?” 

“That can be anyone’s initials” 

“Okay but let’s think about this, the journal was in the palace specifically the library. The library and these books have probably been here for hundreds if not thousands of years.. Maybe it belonged to someone living here?” Sana said. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. There’s some books on-”

“I’m sorry Princess, but it’s been too long. You know what your mother wouldn’t like you being alone for so long” Only eleven minutes had pass but that was too much time without their guards. 

“Yes we’re done. Can you please escort them to the library? They merely want to borrow some books” Jisun said. There, they could look through some book of all the people that lived in the palace. 

“Okay, but I’ll have some guards accompany them as well” Dami said. 

“That’s fine” Jisun turned to the two girls and said “If you’ll excuse us”. Both girls bowed as the two Princesses left. They seemed to have caught on to what Jisun was implying. Dami then led the two towards the library. 

Calling the library big would be an understatement, it was massive. Sana thinks there might’ve been a million books. They searched for about an hour to try and find the history of the palace but it was not until Dami came and asked what it was they were looking for. Tzuyu asked her if there were any books on the history of the palace. In about half an hour Dami managed to find some books. Tzuyu didn’t really tell her the exact reasons why they were looking for it and Dami didn’t ask either. She somehow felt she could trust the tall girl, if Jihyo trusted her then that was enough for her. Still, she had guards follow them around which made Sana very uncomfortable. 

The two sat in silence, flipping through the books to see if they could find anything. After what seemed like an hour, Tzuyu heard Sana call for her. 

“Huh? Did you find something?” 

“Look” Sana showed her a passage that listed all the people who worked for Queen Yubin and King Jeonghyuck at that time. The era that Queen Yubin had reigned was thousands of years ago, she was the seventh queen of Zanerth. Currently, Siyeon is the 432th Queen. 

“Him” Sana pointed to a particular name. 

“Moonkim Baozhai” Tzuyu read it out. “You think that’s him?” 

Sana nodded. “It spells his initials out, right?” 

Tzuyu read the passage again, it said that Moonkim Baozhai was a peasant that worked in the stables. There was another person in that list with the same name, Ahri Baozhai, one of the queen’s personal maids. They were mostly likely husband and wife, Tzuyu thought. 

“Hmm you’re right” 

“Well now what?” 

Tzuyu thought about it. The journal said that the third relic was here on Zanerth. _“... the third is here with me, I’ll take it back to Zanerth… I’ve found one of the relics and I’ve kept it here with me in a safe place, a place he will never find..”_ But what could that mean?

“Maybe he meant it literally that he kept it with him” Tzuyu joked. 

“No that could make sense, what he literally kept it with him, like even until death..?”

“Sana, I was joking” 

“No, think about it”

“So you’re saying it could've been buried with him?” 

“It’s a long shot but maybe?” Sana suggested. 

“Well it’s worth a shot” Tzuyu smiled. The two then informed Dami that they were done. They also told her that they wished to bid farewell to princesses. After a few minutes both Mia and Jisun walked in and both girls bowed yet again. 

“Thank you for being so kind and letting us use your library” Tzuyu said. She couldn’t openly say what they had found or what they were going to do; the plan they had devised. Tzuyu walked up to them and kneeled and held out her hand. Jisun seemed to have caught on to what she was doing and placed her hand on Tzuyu’s palm, to which she kissed. To anyone else it would seem that she was showing respect, but Tzuyu had secretly slipped a piece of paper into Jisun’s palm. All she wrote was ‘Moonkim Baozhai- going to the grave’. She also kissed Mia’s hand to not seem suspicious. Mia was dying of happiness inside, she couldn't help but blush. She gave Sana a smug look after Tzuyu had stood to which Sana just shook her head. _If only you knew._

Dami then escorted them back to where Lisa was sitting and waiting for them. “Took you long enough” she huffed. Sana apologized for the long wait to which Lisa replied “Oh it’s okay, I’d wait however long for you” she winked, which made Tzuyu roll her eyes. “Besides, the pretty guard over there took me to see some of the rooms” 

“Yeah whatever, can we go now?”

Lisa nodded and they all started walking towards the car before Dami called out for Tzuyu and Sana, the two ran back to where the older woman was. Dami told them that the princess wanted to give her something. Then the princesses walked in again. 

“Here, this might be useful” Jisun handed Sana a device that resembled a joystick. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a teleportation device that'll allow you to go to any location you want, here in Zanerth. It only allows three people at a time though” Jisun explained.

“All you have to do is think of the place and it’ll take you there, similarly to the room we had our date in Tzuyu” Mia grinned. 

“O-okay” Tzuyu scratched her nape. “Wait, but if you have a device like this, how come you’ve never used it on yourselves? You know, to like leave the palace and go out and see the world on your own?”

“Our mother is..” Jisun started, “scary” and Mia finished. No matter how much they tried, they were deeply afraid of their mother. They once again bid them farewell again and watched them drive off. 

“What did you give them?” Dami asked. 

“Nothing important” Jisun said before walking in. 

The caride back to the base was just as annoying. Lisa kept asking what they were doing and why’d it take so long. However, Sana distracted her by asking her about the rooms. So once again, the ride back was just Lisa talking about herself. 

-

When they arrived back at the base, Tzuyu and Sana went straight towards the tent where the other girls were. Momo was on her phone, laying on the bed on her stomach. Nayeon was also on her phone laying on the bed, with Jeongyeon’s head on her stomach, she was playing a game on Tzuyu’s console. 

“Oh they’re back” Momo announced. 

“Where’s Elkie?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Out. Getting food” Nayeon answered. “And speak of the devil” Jeongyeon said as Elkie walked in with bags of food. 

“Oh you’re both back” Elkie said as she set the food on the table. The other girls crowded around the table, they were starving. 

“Aren’t you guys curious about what we found out?” Tzuyu asked. The girls all nodded but they were more invested in the food in front of them. Even Sana took a plate and started digging it. “Tzuyu, babe. Eat first and talk later” Elkie said with her mouth stuffed. Tzuyu sighed but joined them around the table. 

After their stomachs were full, Tzuyu and Sana told them what they had discovered. They told them about Moonkim Baozhai and how they think he’s the owner of the journal and how he may have taken the relic with him to the grave. Tzuyu then stood up and pulled the joystick from her jacket. “Alright time to go” 

Sana also stood up and stood next to the taller girl. 

“Where are you going?” Jeongyeon asked. 

“The sooner we find the relic the better. We’re going to head to the Mortem Pax and see if we can find Baozhai’s grave” Tzuyu wiggled the joystick in her hands. “This will make things much faster and easier for us” 

“I’ll go with” Momo volunteered, while the others agreed to stay put. 

The three of them all held hands while Tzuyu thought of the Mortem Pax located here in the city of Vlale. She then pressed the button and pushed the stick forward. In a flash they were gone and when they opened their eyes they were right in front of the building.

“Woah this thing really works” Tzuyu said amazed as she stared at the joystick. 

“Yeah but it makes me a bit dizzy” Sana said. While Momo was on her knees trying not to throw up. After both girls had recovered, the trio then walked into the building. The Mortem Pax was a place where the dead would go to be ‘buried’. The tall building resembled an hourglass, inside was filled with massive shelves of LED tombstones, small enough to fit a body. Inside was cold and eerie. 

They walked around in between shelves to go to the section ‘B’. There were many sections filled with people in the B section. It would take them a while to go through them all. “Maybe we should ask the helper” Momo suggested. They all agreed and started walking back towards the entrance. 

As they were walking back, Sana noticed Tzuyu had stopped walking and was staring at something. 

“What is it?” she asked, but Tzuyu’s gaze never left the grave she was looking at. There Sana read ‘Here lies, Zhang Chou’. But before Sana could ask, Tzuyu answered “It’s my mother” 

“Tzuyu..” 

“I haven't had the time to come around lately, I’m sorry Mom” Tzuyu had been so busy with her exams and training at the base that she hadn’t visited her mother’s grave in the past couple of months. Sana slid her hand to hold Tzuyu's, earning a small smile from the taller girl. She then placed her other hand on the screen and virtual flowers appeared. Tzuyu seemes touched by the action, her eyes now beginning to get teary. “”Sana I-”

Sana cut her off by giving her a hug. “Your mom would've been proud of you”. Though Tzuyu did disagree with that, she still gave her a small thanks. She looked to her left and there she saw her father. ‘Here lies, Bolin Chou’. Tzuyu frowned and sighed. She harbored hate for him all her life and even now she couldn’t bring herself to care about him all that much, but regardless, she would still give him flowers from time to time. She placed her palm on the screen and the virtual flowers appeared. 

“Guys, come on” They both heard Momo shout. 

Sana looked at Tzuyu and gave her hand a small squeeze as she began walking towards where Momo was. Tzuyu looked back one more time at her parent’s grave and walked away. 

“Have you asked her about Baozhai?” Sana asked Momo as she looked at the hologram. The helper was a hologram that resembled a woman, used to help you find anybody you were looking for inside the Mortem Pax. 

“I’ve tried, but she said there’s no one here with that name” 

“Let me try” Tzuyu said. 

“Hello, we’re looking for a Moonkim Baozhai” 

The hologram began computing. “I am sorry, but there is no one here by that name. Please refer to another name! Thank you” 

“Damn” Tzuyu muttered. 

“Well not what?” 

“I guess we need to check the other three Mortem Pax in the other cities” Sana said. Luckily, they had the joystick which means it would save them a lot of time in traveling. There were four major cities in all of Zaneth. As well as only four continents. The cities of Vlale, Zila, Irieta and Kroset. 

Using the joystick and the helper they searched all the other Mortem Pax but none of them contained anyone with the name Moonkim Baozhai.

“Well that was a bust” Momo said as she slumped on the ground. Tzuyu sat beside her and sighed.

“There’s something we’re missing here” Sana was pacing back and forth. “That’s it! We’ve been looking in the wrong places”

“What do you mean?”

“Momo, remember in one of classes we learnt about where people ages ago used to bury the dead”

“You mean in the ground?” Momo stood up, now seeing where Sana was going with this. 

“Yes! There’s an old burial site on the outskirts of the city, near the forest. Maybe we can find his grave there?” 

“Woah wait really? You know exactly where it is?” Tzuyu thought Sana’s big brain made her even more attractive than she already was. 

“Yes, we should go right now” They all held hands once again and were teleported near the dead forest. There were many trees and bushes around, it didn’t resemble any of the cemeteries that Sana had recalled. Though there were some tombstones sticking out of the ground, most were almost submerged underground and some were already fully covered. 

“Wow it looks.. different from what I remember” 

“You’ve been here before?” Tzuyu asked as she walked around. 

“Not exactly, I’ve seen pictures” 

“Well, let’s get to searching before it gets dark soon” Momo suggested. The trio decided to split up so that it’s be faster. 

After about an hour and a half of searching, the sun was setting fast and they still didn’t find anything.Tzuyu was starting to get impatient. She was frustratingly walking when she suddenly tripped on something. 

“Ah fuck” She winced. She looked at what she tripped at was a tombstone that was almost fully submerged. She read the last few letters of it. “Ai..Ai..Ai- Zhai- Baozhai!” She quickly got up and started digging up some of the dirt with her bare hands. She managed to dig far enough for it to read Kim Zhai. 

“Guys I found it! I think I found it!” Tzuyu yelled. After a few minutes, Momo and Sana came running. 

“Oh my god”

“We need to start digging,” Tzuyu said as she fetched the joystick out of her jacket. “I’ll go get some shovels from the base and bring them here” 

“I’ll go with” Sana said. Tzuyu teleported them both to the base’s storage room where she grabbed two shovels and flashlights. She gave one for Sana to hold and the other one she held in her hand, she then quickly teleported them back. Upon arriving where Momo was, Sana almost tripped and the head of the shovel collided with her head. She yelped as she almost fell backwards before Tzuyu caught her. She gently lowered Sana on the ground. “Careful, are you okay? How’s your forehead?” Tzuyu pushed her hair out of the way to inspect her forehead. 

“Tzuyu, I’m fine” Sana breathed out but held her head. It was slightly red from the hard metal. 

Tzuyu frowned and kissed her injury. “Now you will be” She smiled as Sana’s cheeks turned to a shade of pink. 

Momo cleared her throat “I’m right here” 

“R-right” Tzuyu quickly got up and handed Momo a shovel. They began digging through the ground and about forty five minutes in they could already see the tombstone in clear view. Both girls were now sweating and panting. 

“I don’t know how I feel about digging an old dead guy’s grave” Momo said. But Tzuyu just shrugged and began digging again. After about an hour of digging they finally hit something hard. “I think we got it” Tzuyu jumped into the whole along with the shovel. She removed some of the dirt on the wooden casket. Using the shovel she broke the lock and opened the casket. It was dark so she couldn't see that well. There was a mound of dirt and as much as she felt this was incredibly disrespectful she had to wipe away some of the dirt. Running her hands along the casket is when she felt something hard. She grabbed it and told Momo and Sana to help her up which they did. 

“So what was in there?” Momo asked. 

“I don’t know but all I found was this” Inside her hand she held a small black square shaped box. Sana flashed the box because she couldn’t see it well and there it was, the box contained a small green opal stone right in the middle. 

“Oh my god. Could this be it?” The journal didn’t state how exactly the relics would look like but they assumed this must be it. Tzuyu had doubts about it though because this has been a bit too easy. The journal said it was a safe place Klanta would never find but was it really safe? She decided to push those thoughts aside. She was happy that they did find something. 

“We found it” Momo cheered. “That has to be it! Right?” 

“Oh my god Sana you’re a genius! I could just kiss you right now” Tzuyu exclaimed. 

“Well why dont you?”

Tzuyu became flustered. “Ah-oh-I-I” 

“I could kiss both of you” Momo said as grabbed both of them by the neck and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Tzuyu wiped the kiss away with her sleeve then looked at Sana who was doing the same. Tzuyu surprised Sana by also giving her a small kiss on the cheek. “Nice going, Sana” she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. So I’ve already written a good chunk of the next chapter, I just need to add some stuff. Sorry this one took so long, we’ll get more satzu in the other one. As always thanks for reading and being patient. Let’s hope for a good year for TWICE as well as everyone else!! xx


	18. Chapter Seventeen

“So is this the relic?” Nayeon said while inspecting the box. After the girls had found the box they shoveled the mounds of dirt back into the hole. Momo’s arms felt like they were going to fall off; she was so tired, that Sana then took over. They then transported back to the base where Tzuyu went to wash off the shovels and put them back. It was late in the night when all three girls walked back into the tent all dirty and muddy. Nayeon had woken up and asked them what happened. The other girls woke up from the sound of Nayeon’s voice. They told them about the grave and how they had to dig it up.

“We believe so” Momo said.

“That seemed way too easy” Jeongyeon said as she stared at the box. So Tzuyu wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Sana felt that way as well but she didn't want to think too much about it.

“Let’s not dwell on that, we maybe found one of the relics so that's good enough for now. We need to show the Captain as well as the Queen. I think once we get all four together then we’ll know” Tzuyu said. They all agreed to show the Captain first thing tomorrow morning. Right now, they were dirty and exhausted. As usual, Tzuyu invited Sana to her apartment to have a nice warm shower as well as to sleep.

“Aren’t you going to invite me over for a warm bath too?” Momo batted her eyelids in a teasing manner.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and lightly shoved her way, “No” she held Sana’s hand as the older girl bid them all a goodnight. It had been a while since Sana actually spent a night and slept in the tent with the other girls. In the little time they were together, she’d gotten so used to waking up in Tzuyu’s bed. The only downside is that sometimes she’d wake up to an empty bed because Tzuyu would sometimes go for an early run in the mornings, being a SGT meant she had to be fit.

“Are you hungry?” Tzuyu asked the minute after they entered the apartment. Sana shook her head, she was more tired than anything else and she could see how exhausted Tzuyu was.

“Go take a shower first, I know you’re tired” Sana took off her muddy shoes and left it by the door. Tzuyu nodded, she wanted to ask Sana to take a shower together but decided against it, she was much too tired. After Tzuyu was done, Sana went in next, not taking too long as she’d usually do since she was also tired. She walked out of the room wearing Tzuyu’s sweats. She’s been wearing a lot of Tzuyu’s clothes lately unlike the other girls who had been using Tzuyu’s card to buy themselves clothes and other things.

Tzuyu was never rich growing up, despite being basically taken in my Chaeyoung’s family she allows worked for herself. Being here at the base had its perks, not to mention she did get a really big pay for her first official mission. She didn't feel like she deserved it so she didn’t mind Elkie using her card to buy whatever.

Sana walked into Tzuyu’s room and found the younger girl sleeping already, she was wrapped up in her burrito blanket, Sana found it cute. Tzuyu tried to stay up until Sana was finished but she succumbed to her sleepiness. It was only when Sana climbed into bed with her that Tzuyu shuffled closer to the older girl and wrapped her arm around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.

“Tzuyu”

“Mmm?” Tzuyu was still half asleep.

“Do you really think that’s the relic?”

Tzuyu slightly looked up to see Sana staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know.. I’d like to think it is..”

“It’s true as Jeonyeon said, didn’t you also feel like it may have been too easy to find?”

Tzuyu slightly sat up, using her elbow to support her weight as she looked down at Sana who was now staring at her. “I know, but we have more important things to worry about right now. So don’t think about it too much, okay?” She gave her a small kiss on her jaw as she nuzzled back into the older girl. “For now, let’s just sleep” she mumbled. After that Tzuyu drifted off to sleep and Sana followed soonly after.

-

They’d gone to Jihyo and caught up with her on everything that happened, they left out the part about digging up the grave because that somehow felt illegal. They showed her the relic and she had inspected similarly to how Nayeon did, yet she didn't say much. She asked them if they knew what it did but Tzuyu had told her not yet. She gave them an unreadable expression but encouraged them to go and take it up to the queen. This time she’d accompany them. So now back again at the palace for a third time in a short while stood Tzuyu, Sana and Nayeon (who managed to convince them to tag along). Waiting in that same room for the queen to walk in, Tzuyu had her hands in the pockets of her jacket. One hand was holding on to the relic, trying to remain hopeful. After a short while of waiting the royals finally walked in. The whole family sat once again on their thrones as the girls bowed to them.

Siyeon waved her hand. “Tzuyu, it’s nice seeing you again. After Dami had told me that Captain Park as well as Tzuyu wanted to speak to me, I knew I had to accept”. Hendery nodded.

“Thank you, your grace” Tzuyu bowed.

“Well go on then”

“Right well we’re here to talk to you about something we recently discovered..”

“Oh my, and here I was thinking that you were here to take my Mia’s hand in marriage” Siyeon smirked.

“Uhh-” Tzuyu was speechless. This is so awkward.

“Mom-” Mia was blushing profusely.

Siyeon laughed “I’m just joking. Go ahead and tell me what it is that you wanted to talk about?”

Tzuyu cleared her throat. “Well-” She had already planned out everything that she was going to say before, but the queen’s comment made her lose her train of thought. “Uh..uh-”

Sana sighed and went to pull out the relic from Tzuyu’s jacket, but as she was taking it out, the guards pulled out their guns and aimed it at her. Seeing this, she was frozen, eyes wide open, she didn't know if she should pull out her hand or not, Tzuyu wrapped her arm around her for protection.

“What are you doing?” Hendery asked, warily.

“Uhh-” Now Sana was the speechless one.

Tzuyu raised her hand and cautiously said “W-we just want to show you something..”

Siyeon gave them a nod and raised her hand to have her guards put the guns away. Tzuyu grabbed Sana’s hand from her pocket and slowly, they both pulled the relic out. Jisun and Mia’s eyes widened at the box.

“What is that you have in your hand?” Hendery asked.

“We believe it’s a relic..”

“And what does it do?” Siyeon asked, her gaze fixated on the box.

“We’re not sure but we brought this here to tell you that something-something big is going to happen really soon. Klanta’s planning something big-“

”This again? I thought I had told you before” Siyeon interrupted.

“No-we have proof this time. We have a journal that says-“

“As you know I’m very busy. I don’t have time for such nonsense”

“Just look at the journal, please” Sana begged as she opened a specific page from the journal.

“Oh I know what’s in the book” Siyeon states calmly. They all widened their eyes in shock. Even Mia and Jisun were surprised at their mother’s studded confession.

“What?”

“Mother- how could you not say anything?” Jisun said. To think that all this time her mother knew about it but did nothing about it, she felt betrayed.

Siyeon scoffed. “Am I supposed to believe some random book? It could be a fable for all I know. I don’t care. What matters to me is keeping my people safe” 

“But what if it’s real and something does happen?” Mia asked. Siyeon was surprised to find that both daughters were seemingly defensive. “That’s why we created the forcefield. This forcefield was created many years ago and if he tries to come near us, well he won’t be able to”

“How do you know that will work? It might hold him off for a bit but if he really wants to enter he will. If we could just find the other relics then maybe-”

“No.” Siyeon said sternly.

“Please, your grace, I know you mean well but if we could just find the other relics then maybe we can stop something distrasous from happening. If we follow the jornal then maybe-”

“That’s enough.”

“Please, if you can just hear me out. If we could send a team out to-”

“I have made my decision, Tzuyu. I will not endanger the lives of my people” Siyeon stood up.

“But-“

“Not another word or I will have my guards arrest you. I’m serious, I do like you Tzuyu, but if you disobey my order I won’t hesitate to throw you in prison” Siyeon said. Tzuyu’s jaw clenched. The queen was being so stubborn it was irritating. How could she not realize that so many lives could be lost? Who even knows what would happen.. this could possibly mean the end of the world.

“But Mom-“ Mia tried to defend Tzuyu, she knew her mother was being serious and would not hesitate to indeed lock her up.

“That’s enough, Mia. This discussion does not concern you now go to your room”

“Mom-“

“Guards can you please escort my daughter back to her room” The guards all gathered around the princess to take her back to her room. “No” Mia commanded. “I’m not going anywhere”

Siyeon turned to look at her and coldly said “I will not repeat myself, Mia”. Her mother’s cold gaze made the little confidence she had mustered up to crumble. She quietly nodded and avoided looking at Tzuyu’s disappointed face as she left with the guards.

Siyeon turned to look at Tzuyu back again. “Now, I suggest you leave before you make matters worse”

Tzuyu looked around and she could see the Captain’s concerned look and her eyes telling her that it was time to go. Her head was spinning, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath out. “Yes, your majesty” She then bowed. Sana and Nayeon looked at her in confusion before bowing as well. Sana wasn’t satisfied with this meeting and she’d wanted to give the queen a piece of her mind but she knew Tzuyu would stop her.

“She’s so stubborn it’s infuriating” Nayeon grumbled as they were heading towards the car. They had left the palace in silence with all eyes on them. Tzuyu sighed when she sat down, she’s stumped. They had to come up with something soon.

-

After Jihyo had given them, particularly Tzuyu, a mini lecture about their behavior in the palace, the ride back was filled with silence. Tzuyu was mainly ignoring Jihyo and thinking about the other relics, meanwhile Sana was so close to arguing with Jihyo, while Nayeon was trying to also block the Captain’s voice out.

Upon arriving at the base, Tzuyu told the two girls she was going back to her apartment to get some rest and clear her mind, both girls knew that the younger girl was pissed off and upset and needed some space. Sana wasn’t hurt by it either, it would be the first night since she’d sleep in the tent with the other girls. Tzuyu lay restless in her bed that night. She had to do something with or without the queen.

Early, the next morning, she went straight to the Captain’s office. She knocked on the door and heard no response. She was already upset, and now impatient, she opened the door. “Captain look, I know what the queen said and I-”

“Not now Tzuyu, we’ll discuss this later” Jihyo said as she flayed her arm for her to leave. However Tzuyu took a stance. ”No we need to discuss this now”

“First of all, I really don’t appreciate you barging into my office like this” Jihyo gave her a stern look. “And second, it can wait. I have a very important meeting right now. The general of the Novis Base will be here soon so I suggest you go home and look your best. You will be meeting her soon”

“What? Why me?” Tzuyu said with furrowed brows.

“They’re here to pay their respects...and then there’s a dinner after, now go change”

“Why was I never informed of this?”

“I’m informing you now so go. We’ll talk about that other thing later” Jihyo said as she shoved her out of her office. “Wait-” Tzuyu didn’t get a chance to speak before Jihyo shut the door. She groaned, and leaned her head on the door, counting back to ten to try and calm herself down. Not this again.

She thought about asking Sana and the other girls to accompany her. She hated it. Whenever someone had brought it up, she hated being reminded of it, so meeting the Captain of the Novice Base was something she didn't want to do, much less alone. It’s going to be a long day..

Tzuyu went towards the base and surprisingly only Sana was in there. “Where are the others?”

“Gone for some coffee..” Sana said as she walked over to the taller girl.

“Oh”

“What's wrong?” She wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s waist, pulling her closer. “Are you still upset about what happened yesterday?” She asked as she looked up at the taller girl who was looking down at her. Tzuyu sighed, “I mean yes, but the captain wants me to meet with this other captain, you know.. pay respect..” Tzuyu’s voice got quieter and Sana caught on to what she was referring to. “Do you want me to come with?” Sana asked.

“It’s okay” Tzuyu cupped her cheeks and squished them. “There is this dinner after though, and I was wondering if you’d like to come”

“A dinner?”

“Well more like a small banquet but yeah. Would you like to come? I’m also inviting the others”

“Sure.. but I don’t really have anything fancy to wear” Sana let go of the younger girl.

“Oh don’t worry, you can wear whatever you’d like. But if you’re still worried about it you can just use my card and buy yourself whatever”

“But-”

“No buts” Tzuyu looked at the time on her watch. “I need to go, but I’ll see you later,okay?” Tzuyu gave her arm a squeeze before leaving.

Sana watched her leave before pulling out her phone and texting Momo: Let’s go shopping.

-

Tzuyu hated wearing the stupid tie they’d have them wear for special events. She definitely preferred wearing her jacket and boots, they’d use to go on missions. Not only was she grumpy about her outfit but she also wasn’t in the mood to meet anybody and have them pity her much more than she already did to herself. She grumbled trying to fix her collar while Jennie, who was next to her, told her to calm down. Suddenly a car pulled and Tzuyu could see the Captain of the Novice Base along with two others walking closely behind. They all saluted each other until Tzuyu saw a really familiar face. She had met Captain Kim before but she was closer with her niece, Rosé. When both girls saw each other they smiled.

“Long time no see, Park” Jisoo said.

“Same to you, Kim” Jihyo replied as they shook hands. Jisoo turned to look at Tzuyu, “Chou, I’ve seen you gotten taller”

“Yes ma’am”

Jisoo’s smile slowly faded as she turned to Jihyo. Here it comes.. Jisoo began saying how sorry she was and Jihyo recounted the exact tale of what Tzuyu had told them. Tzuyu had notified her before that she didn't want to be the one to tell the story again. She tried to block them both out, and think of something else… something happier, something that made her happy. Sana.. Sana flashed through her mind and she found herself unconsciously smiling. “What are you smiling about?” Rosé whispered.

“Oh? Nothing.. I was just thinking of something..” Tzuyu said. Rosé eyed her but shrugged. After the whole mini memorial which took way too long, Jihyo finally suggested that they go towards the building where they’d have dinner. There, Tzuyu and Rosé finally got to hug and talk to each more freely. They were happy to see each other in a while. Sana had also texted Tzuyu that the girls were on their way over right now.

Sana had informed the others that they were all invited for dinner and they took the opportunity to buy whatever they needed, Sana had to make sure they didn’t max out the card. As they arrived, Elkie and Momo made their way to the snack table while Nayeon and Jeongyeon went to get some drinks. Sana scanned through the small crowd to see if she could find Tzuyu. She walked over to where Elkie had been munching on some fruit. 

“Oh, she’s gotten taller” Elkie said as she put a grape in her mouth, noticing Tzuyu talking to Rosé. 

“Who’s that?” Sana asked curiously, now noticing the two girls who were laughing together.

“That girl? That’s one of Tzuyu’s exes”

“Huh? I thought you were the only ex”

“Well Tzuyu did have a thing with her over one summer”

“What?” Sana frowned.

Elkie chuckled. “Your girl’s a little player, I know”

Sana wondered how many more of Tzuyu’s so called exes or flings she’d have to meet because so far it seemed lots of people had the hots for Tzuyu. Elkie laughed seeing Sana’s reaction. “Don’t worry, she’s very loyal though” she said as she patted the latter’s back. It’s not like Sana didn’t trust her or anything like that, it was just a little annoying. The Tzuyu she knew back in high school always had many admirers but Tzuyu never entertained any of them, she was mostly focused on doing well in school.

“You should go over there” Elkie suggested.

“Huh? Why?”

Elkie rolled her eyes and gave Sana a little push. “Just go over there” and with that, Sana began walking towards the two girls.

“How long are you guys going to be here for?” Tzuyu asked while sipping on her champagne.

“About a few days” Rosé said while looking at Sana who was now approaching them.

“Hey” Sana came up beside her with a smile and held her arm.

“Oh hey” Tzuyu replied with a small smile. She looked at Sana up and down “You look really nice” she gently put her hand around the latter’s waist, while Sana gave her a small thank you.

Rosé could see the way both girls were looking at each other, she cleared her throat and smiled. “So Tzuyu aren’t you going to introduce us?” Her eyes shifted between both girls. Tzuyu could see Sana nodding as if she wanted to also be introduced.

“Oh right. Rosie, this is my..” wait..what are we? What is sana to me? We never discussed this...What the fuck do I say? Are we girlfriends? What if she doesn’t think we’re girlfriends.. that’ll be embarrassing.Are we friends with benefits? No we’re more than that, I think. oh my god I don’t know what to say. “Friend” she managed to say. She could see Sana was a little hurt by her words. Fuck maybe I shouldn’t have said that. She felt Sana forcefully remove her hand from her waist and stiffened, but still kept her smile.

Rosé could feel the tension between the two, it was awkward. Rosé knew Tzuyu could be a little dense sometimes but she didn't think she was that dense, even a mere stranger could see that those two were clearly more than just friends.

Tzuyu gulped and awkwardly said, “A-And this is Rosé, she’s Captain Jisoo’s niece”

“And one of the Commanders at the Novice Base” She smiled while she held her hand out. Sana shook it, also returning a smile.

“Wait really? You got promoted?” Tzuyu asked. The last time she saw Rosé, she was just an SGT Leader.

“Sure did, you remember last summer when there was this sort of big thing, mission 127? I had led it and finally got promoted”

“Oh yeah I heard about that, wow that was you?”

Rosé proudly nodded.

“That’s amazing” Sana said. She was mad at Tzuyu but she had no reason to be upset with Rosé.

“Thank you, Sana” she sweetly smiled. “They should also promote you as well since you managed to bring back all those people back home right?” She looked at Tzuyu.

“Yeah...” She took another sip of her drink. The atmosphere then became awkward; Tzuyu seemed lost in thought before Rosé asked “So, Sana, are you new here?”

“No actually, me and a few of my friends were a part of the people that Tzuyu brought home”

“Oh really?” Rosé wondered if Sana had stayed here for Tzuyu but before she could ask Sana said “We’re here in the meantime waiting for our professor to get better”

She then briefly explained to her what happened. “Oh I’m sorry” Rosé rubbed her arm to show support while Sana just nodded and softly smiled.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Tzuyu asked her.

“No, actually I think I’m going to go” Sana replied coldly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Tzuyu went to touch her forehead but Sana moved her head. “I’m just tired” she turned to Rosé, “It was really nice meeting you” she smiled.

“Likewise, Sana” Rosé grinned. Sana began walking away before Tzuyu insisted on walking her back but Sana told her it was fine.

“Text me when you’re back”

Sana stared at Tzuyu blankly before walking away. Rosé chuckled and sipped her drink. “You’re still so clueless”

“What?”

“She’s mad”

“Who? Sana? You think so?” Tzuyu had thought so too but maybe she was just misinterpreting Sana’s feelings.

“Of course, silly. You should go after her” 

“R-Right. Hold my drink” Tzuyu said as she ran after the orange haired girl.

Sana was almost at the tent before she realized that she had left her phone at Tzuyu’s apartment. They had all gathered there to use some of Tzuyu’s makeup and she had left it on the girl’s bed after she had texted her. Tzuyu saw her fom afar and yelled out to her as she saw Sana walking towards the dorms. Tzuyu ran and caught up with her right before she entered her apartment.

“Sana wait, wait” She grabbed her arm but Sana coldly told her “I don’t want to talk to you”

“Sana please, can we talk about this?”

“What am I to you? Am I just another fling to you?”

Tzuyu furrowed her brows. “What? No, no. You’re my friend” Fuck. I really need to learn to word things better.

“Oh so you see me as just a friend? So all those kisses, all those dates, all those cuddles, all the sex, you have with your friends too?” She spat.

“No! of course not I just-“

“It’s funny because here I was thinking we were actually more than just friends” Sana laughed bitterly. “How stupid of me”

“We are more than just friends” Of course they were and Tzuyu knew that. Sana meant more to her than she even knew herself. Sana had already taken up a huge space in Tzuyu’s heart.

“Well clearly we aren’t to you” 

“I’m sorry I panicked, we never discussed our relationship. I mean you never asked me to be your girlfriend”

Sana looked at her incredulously, “I’m sorry did I need to ask? I just assumed we were.. didn’t you?

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t want to put a label on it in case you didn’t feel the same way..”

“How could you not think I feel the same way? I’ve told you I liked you before”

“I know but still” Tzuyu’s voice became soft. “What if you didn't want to be girlfriends, you know?” she pouted.

Sana sighed loudly, she couldn't believe she liked this idiot. “What are we 15? This is ridiculous” Her anger slowly began to dissipate the longer she looked at the younger girl. Tzuyu could be so dense sometimes but she also looked really cute pouting with her big doe eyes. She ran her hands through her hair. She could slowly feel Tzuyu approaching her. When Tzuyu thought it was safe enough she wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Please don’t get upset with me.. I know I’m dumb” She said in the sweetest voice.

“Yes you are” Sana tried so hard not to falter.

Tzuyu pouted even more and gave her those puppy dog eyes she knew Sana could not resist. Sana rolled her eyes and looked away.

“I like you, a lot. Okay? You and only you. No one else. Okay?” Tzuyu gave her little kisses on her cheek.

“Yeah, yeah..” Sana secretly loved it.

“So can I be your girlfriend then?” Her eyes softened and Tzuyu could see that Sana wanted to smile but the latter was still trying to seem upset. Unknowingly, both their hearts were beating crazily.

“Fine” Sana said. She was happy but didn't want to admit it. Tzuyu seemed to be beaming with joy, like a little kid. “Who knew the Minatozaki Sana would be my girlfriend?” Tzuyu giggled.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m still mad at you”

“Aw c’mon..” Tzuyu engulfed her into a hug and plastered kisses all over her face.

”Stay with me tonight” Tzuyu said in between kisses. Sana finally smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say? I like cliches.. Anyways, even more satzu in the next one since I’ve already written another good chunk of it down. xx


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Three girls stood from a distance watching the two girls from afar. 

Tzuyu and Sana were sitting together on one of the metal picnic tables in the cafeteria. Tzuyu was feeding her some yogurt in an airplane motion, similar to how one would feed a baby. Sana giggled at the action but went along with it. Elkie couldn't believe how soft Tzuyu was for Sana, whereas Rosé found it kind of cute, meanwhile Momo felt the urge to throw up just by looking at the two. 

“Oh God, they’re sick” Momo said while pretending to hurl. 

“I think it's cute. But I gotta admit it’s quite funny yet surprising to see Tzuyu like this” Rosé said. 

“Yeah, I agree with both of you. I don’t know if I want to hug them both and pinch their cheeks or get a bucket and hurl” Elkie said and Momo nodded. Rosé rolled her eyes at the two and began walking away from them. 

Not noticing the three girls coming. “Here comes the train choo-choo-ch-” 

Momo cleared her throat. 

Tzuyu looks at them and quickly puts the yogurt down. “Oh hey” she said with a nod, trying to look cool. But a small tint of pink was casted on both her cheeks. Sana turned her gaze elsewhere, trying not to meet Momo’s eyes because she knew the latter was judging her; which she was. Both girls were beyond embarrassed. 

“I’m inviting you both for some drinks later” Rosé smiled. 

“Uh wait a minute” Tzuyu looked between the three of them. “Since when are you three all friends?” 

“Oh well last night when you oh so graciously abandoned me, I met up with Elkie and she introduced me to the others” 

“Yeah isn’t that funny? You left your two exes for your new girlfriend” Elkie said playfully. “We should make a club, we’re going to call ourselves the Sisterhood of Tzuyu’s exes! Population two so far, now we just need to find the other fifty. Oh Sana you can join too once you know..” Elkie playfully teased while Momo nudged her to stop, Rosé just shook her head. Tzuyu on the other hand just chuckled awkwardly. “It was not fifty” she muttered avoiding Sana’s glare. 

“Well anyways, are you guys in for tonight?” 

“Sure, why not? I could use a few drinks” Sana answered. Tzuyu shrugged and agreed, if Sana wanted to go then she’d also go. Plus she could use some time to loosen up. All this thing with the queen and with Klanta was stressing her out. 

So that night, they all got ready once again in Tzuyu’s apartment. Chaeyoung would only come to the apartment when she knew Tzuyu wouldn’t be in there. And she knew this because sometimes she finds some of Chaeyoung’s belongings missing, which made her sad but she tried not to dwell on it too much. 

They all took a cab towards the club that wasn’t too far from the base. A lot of the other SGTs and rookies would go there when they wanted to get away from the base and clear their minds so Tzuyu was pretty familiar with this place. Chaeyoung and her had some good times here. 

After a few rounds of shots and stories filled with laughter, Tzuyu was drunk already as well as Jeongyeon and Elkie. The rest of the girls were tipsy at best. Sana had been itching to go dancing but she knew her girlfriend wasn’t much of a dancer. She learnt that back in high school at one of their school dances. When popular girl, Kim Minji asked Tzuyu for a dance and well.. let’s just say Chaeyoung never stopped teasing her about it. So Sana decided she’d just ask her best friend to dance instead. “Momo and I are going to hit the dance floor” Sana whispered into Tzuyu’s ear. 

“Okay babe” Tzuyu looked at her and smiled. Sana then followed Momo to the floor. She felt a slight pang of guilt about not wanting to dance with her girlfriend, if only she had bothered to learn all those years back. Elkie began offering her more shots. Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon to dance, while the three girls remained seated laughing and drinking as they recalled some of their past memories together. Most having to do with dating Tzuyu. She was glad that Sana was not here to hear some of these stories, she’d be embarrassed. 

Sana and Momo had been having a good time dancing with each other, they were getting lost in the music when Sana felt someone approach her. “Hello beautiful” Sana heard someone say in her ear. She then felt a pair of foreign hands on her waist. She turned around to see Lisa smirking at her. Sana quickly moved away from the taller girl. She had thought it was Tzuyu approaching her instead. 

“Oh Lisa, hey” 

Lisa walked closer and pulled Sana by the waist. She could smell the alcohol off her, Lisa was also drunk. “Care to dance?” 

“No sorry. I’m good” Sana tried to turn away to face Momo but Lisa pulled her back by her waist. She didn’t get the chance to respond when she noticed another figure approaching. 

“Hey what the fuck do you think you’re doing? get your hands off my girlfriend” Tzuyu said as she ripped Lisa’s hand away from Sana’s waist. Elkie had noticed the confrontation with Lisa and showed it to Tzuyu, who took one last shot before making her way over to them, pissed.

“Girlfriend?” Lisa looked between the two and scoffed. “Oh come on Sana you can do way better than that”

“Oh yeah? Like you’re any better” Tzuyu shoves Lisa away roughly which causes to almost fall over. 

“Oh getting a bit brave there aren't we?” Lisa gained her composure before throwing the first punch. Tzuyu knows that Lisa is much stronger than her and she’d never be able to win in a fight. But Tzuyu had a knack for sometimes picking fights she knew she wouldn’t win, not to mention she was drunk. The next thing she knew she was stumbling backwards after Lisa had punched her in the mouth. She managed to not fall, but tasted iron on her tongue, she touched her mouth and found that it was bleeding. Before she could retaliate, she was pulled away from Lisa who was spewing profanities at her. One of Tzuyu’s friends at the base, Sicheng another SGT, managed to pry her off before Sana swooped in and grabbed her girlfriend by the waist. Along with Momo’s help, they dragged Tzuyu outside. 

“Let me go” She tried to yank Sicheng’s hands off her. 

“Tzuyu stop!” Sana was trying to get her to stop squirming, she knew Tzuyu was heated. 

Rosé came out, with Nayeon following behind. “Hey, what’s the matter with you? You’re an SGT! Act like it” she scolded. Despite the fact that they were friends, Tzuyu’s behavior was uncalled for, she was an SGT from the Vesta Base and had to act like such. Though Tzuyu didn’t understand why she was getting all the flack for it. 

Tzuyu groaned and slumped her head down, not really wanting to argue anymore. She also knew that Sana would be upset with her if she continued. “Alright, alright” she walked closer to Sana and put her head on her shoulder. 

Sana sighed and looked at the other girls. “It’s okay I’ll take her home.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah we’ll just take a cab and go back to her apartment. It's fine.”

Momo wanted to go with her but Sana insisted that it was okay and that she could take care of the both of them. The least she let her do was call a cab for them and they all made sure they were seated in. Sana promised to text her when they arrived home. During the ride it was quiet, Tzuyu was staring out the window and stealing glances at Sana who had been staring outside. The car ride was fairly short. As they got out, Tzuyu threw up near the pavement and Sana gave her some water that Momo had given her right before they left. They arrived near the base, with them silently walking along the pavement towards the entrance. Tzuyu was quiet, afraid of upsetting Sana even more. After a few minutes she got tired of the silent game. 

“Babe..” Tzuyu whined. “Are you mad at me?” 

“No”

“Sana..” 

“What’s gotten into you?” Sana scolded.

“I didn’t like her flirting with you” Tzuyu slurred. 

“Tzuyu, as much as I love you being jealous, I can take care of myself. I don’t need my girlfriend picking fights over me. I’m a grown woman” she huffed and crossed her arms. 

“I’m sorry..” Tzuyu’s voice softened. “I kinda just snapped. She just pisses me off so much” she grumbled. 

“That doesn’t mean you can go around hitting people”

”She hit me first” she argued. But Sana wasn’t having any of it, she scoffed and gave her a look. 

Tzuyu softened. “No you’re right. I’m sorry” 

Sana sighed. She wasn’t angry, though Tzuyu could be a little stupid sometimes. “Should we walk? The night is cool and I’d think it would be good to sober you up. 

“I’m not that drunk..” 

Sana raised her eyebrows and gave her a pointed look. 

“Okay okay” she said, not wanting to get into it. They took a small walk towards the bleachers, and Sana let Tzuyu hold her hand. She sat down and Sana sat next to her. It was cool out as they both looked out on the tracks. Tzuyu sighed and threw her head back, looking up at the stars.“When I was a kid there were nights when my mom wouldn’t come home because she was at work. I’d go to the park and stare at the stars, wondering what exactly was out there, you know” Tzuyu felt nostalgic all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the alcohol getting to her, but she felt a bit emotional. 

“Weren’t you scared, being all alone?” Sana turned to see the younger girl staring at the stars. 

Tzuyu smiled sadly, but never answered the question. Instead she asked Sana about her childhood. Sana told her stories about when it was just she and her mom. She told her the story of how she and Momo saved a cat once, when it was stuck in a tree and how she fell out of the tree and broke her arm. 

She was currently telling her about the time her mother had tried building a treehouse for Momo and her and although it wasn’t the best, it was perfect for her because her mother had made it. 

Just watching her talk so animatedly about her mom, made Tzuyu swell up inside. She was listening intently but couldn’t help but think how beautiful Sana looked right now. She’d probably die for Sana’s smile to never falter, it was becoming too overwhelming, this feeling; she didn't know what to do. 

“Why are you staring at me? Were you even listening?” Sana noticed the younger girl was staring at her with a smile etched on her face. 

“I am, of course I am. It’s just that you look so happy.. It makes me happy” 

Sana blushed. “Really now” 

Tzuyu nodded. “You’re so beautiful when you smile. I feel like I could look and hear you talk for hours” 

Sana lightly pushed her, she was so flustered. “You’re so cheesy” 

Tzuyu giggled and sat up. She leaned and whispered on her lips “Just for you” then kissed her. After a few minutes, they pulled away for some air. But Tzuyu wasn’t satisfied, she grabbed her by the neck and plunged right back to Sana’s lips, kissing her again, much more feverly.

“Baby..” Sana slightly pushed away. “Let’s go back to the apartment” Sana suggested and Tzuyu agreed, getting up quickly from the bleachers and pulling Sana along with her. Sana found it funny how desperate Tzuyu was to arrive home. 

The minute Tzuyu closed the apartment door, Sana pushed her towards the couch and straddled her laps. She pulled her in for a kiss and helped Tzuyu take off her shirt. 

“Doesn’t this bring back memories? The first time we slept together we were both drunk” Sana giggled. 

“I’m not drunk” Tzuyu said, catching her breath. 

“Sure you aren’t” 

“I think I sobered up a bit back there” she smirked as she pulled Sana in for another heated kiss. Sana was about to unclasp her bra when.. 

“Unbelievable” 

The voice startled the both of them. “Chaeyoung..” 

Chaeyoung didn’t even bother to look or acknowledge Sana’s presence and just stared angrily at the younger girl. 

“I came here to get some important documents and I walk in on this.. fucking unbelievable” Chaeyoung said as she stormed into her room. Tzuyu feels like this is deja vu. Sana got off her girlfriend and Tzuyu quickly sat up to go to her best friend. But Chaeyoung was already speeding out the door with the papers in hand. “Chaeyoung wait!” 

“I don’t want to hear it” She angrily said. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry! What do you want me to say?” 

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m so done with you. Go back to your girl and continue what you were doing. Don't mind me” Chaeyoung angrily flailed her arms.

“Don’t say that.. look can we talk about it? Like the three of us?” 

“I have nothing to say to you, much less _her”_

“I told you I’m sorry! It just kinda happened. Chaeyoung please” 

“Whatever” Chaeyoung huffed and rolled her eyes. She had already begun walking away again. Tzuyu didn’t know what to do or what to say so she yelled the first thing that came to her mind. 

“I think.. I think I’m in love with her!” Tzuyu blurted out. Maybe she was caught up in the moment, or maybe she was truly in love with the older girl. Tzuyu thinks it's the latter; no she’s sure of it. 

Chaeyoung halts and cringes at the words _love._ She slowly turns around, maybe she mistakenly heard what Tzuyu just said. 

“I think I’m in love with her” she says again a bit more quieter now. It wasn’t a mistake, Chaeyoung did hear the right words, but she never felt more betrayed right now. Tzuyu can see the betrayal in Chaeyoung’s eyes and her silence makes it even worse. She walks off without saying another word. Tzuyu wants to follow her and talk it out but she’s afraid. She groans and puts her head in her hands. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say.. Once she calmed down a bit she walked back inside. She doesn’t see Sana and assumes she went into the room. She finds her sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her adoringly. 

“You love me?” She says the minute Tzuyu walks through the door. 

“Oh y-you heard that?” Tzuyu said nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I know it’s too fast and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same I-“ 

“Tzuyu!” 

“Uh Yes?” 

“Do you really love me?” 

“Well, I mean I-I-“ Tzuyu was struggling to actually say it to her face. 

“Tzuyu..” Sana said seriously as if wanting the latter to give her a serious answer. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Say it..” 

Tzuyu sighed then seriously said, “I love you”. 

Sana crashed their lips together, a burst of passion as she kissed Tzuyu feverishly. She wasn’t really sure if she did love her back. She did like Tzuyu, a lot, but was it love? Sana had never been the type of person to say ‘I love you’ so easily. She’d only tell someone that if she truly meant it. But for some reason, she loved hearing Tzuyu say it. Panting with their foreheads together. Sana looked at her, wanting to say it back but she couldn’t bring herself to say it, Tzuyu realized what she was trying to say. 

Tzuyu gave her a small kiss. “You don’t have to say it back “

“Tzuyu..”

“No, it's okay really. It’s a little too fast and I understand” Tzuyu smiled and kissed her nose. She wanted Sana to know that it really was fine if she didn’t say it back. She wasn’t hurt by it or anything, at least Sana liked her and that was enough for her, for now. 

Sana pulled her closer once again, bringing their lips together for a kiss. Tzuyu slid her hands under Sana’s shirt, cupping her breast over her bra which caused her to moan. Tzuyu pulled away and helped Sana to pull off her shirt as well as her bra. They had been intimate a few times before, but this one was different. Tzuyu wanted to show Sana how much she was in love with her. Her eyes scanned Sana’s bare chest, and although she’d seen it before, she couldn't help but think at this moment, Sana was undeniably the most beautiful person ever. 

Tzuyu gave her a small smile, eyes filled with adoration as she gave her a kiss. She then moved towards Sana’s neck. She brushed her neck with her mouth before kissing at the skin. Tzuyu softly kissed her way up to Sana’s neck, to her jaw, to her cheek, to her bottom lip. She pulled back slightly and softly whispered an “I love you”, before kissing again. She dove back down on Sana’s collarbone, slightly nibbling it. As the combination of teeth, tongue and gentle sucking made Sana’s knees go weak, slender hands cupped her breast. Tzuyu delicately stroked over firm nipples, squeezing and stroking, making Sana moan. 

Tzuyu slid her hand down her body, into her pants. Her fingers were at a halt, just above her wetness, wanting to tease Sana a bit. 

“Fuck... please…” Sana begged, squirming in hopes for some friction.

“Are you wet for me, baby?” Tzuyu whispered in her ear, rubbing her fingers lightly across her underwear. 

Sana hummed in response, placing her hand over Tzuyu’s in an attempt to guide her inside for some relief. 

“No” Tzuyu smirked. “I want to hear you say it” 

Sana whimpered and sighed. “Mm, I'm so wet for you..”

Tzuyu wasted no time in removing Sana’s pants and underwear. She didn't want to tease the latter any longer because she knew how impatient Sana could be in bed, she’d learn that the hard way. The last time she had Sana waiting, she ended up sleeping outside of her own room on the couch in the apartment. 

Sana shuddered as Tzuyu slid her finger in, which made her cry out. Tzuyu intertwined their fingers together with her free hand as she kept giving Sana small kisses all over her body, whispering nothing but a couple of I love you’s. She was determined to show Sana just how much she loved the girl. Sana could tell that this time was different, Tzuyu was being much softer and gentler. 

“More.. please” Sana moaned. Tzuyu smirked against her chest, then slipped another finger inside her folds. This continued while Tzuyu peppered her with kisses all over her body. Landing on her chest she sucked the bud. Sana was so close now the sensation was enough to push her over the edge. Tzuyu could feel her walls begin to clench around her fingers. “Yes baby.. Come for me..” she moaned in Sana’s ear. 

Her body and mind were in bliss as she finally reached her high, riding it out on Tzuyu’s palm. She cried in pleasure, while Tzuyu kissed her temple. When she was finally able to calm down, Tzuyu laid next to her while Sana curled into her panting. Tzuyu held her close, sweeping her hair from her forehead. 

**“** Sana, I love you” 

Sana kissed her instead, to avoid saying anything. She slowly got on top, straddling Tzuyu’s thighs before leaning down and whispering “My turn”. 

They spent hours going at it before they both finally collapsed and went to sleep. They’re both not sure what time it was when they both woke up. Both girls were still in bed wrapped around each other. Tzuyu idly ran her hand along Sana’s back, lips pressed to the top of her head while Sana cuddled against her chest. She had her hand tucked inside Tzuyu’s sheets, resting on her side.

“I’ve been thinking..”

“About?” 

“Well, I have an idea..”

“What is it?” Sana hummed. 

“How do you feel about stealing a ship?” 

-

“Are you insane?” Jihyo looked at her incredulously. “Not only is that idea terrible it’s incredibly illegal”

“I told you we shouldn't tell her” Sana whispered. After Tzuyu had told her about wanting to steal a ship, Sana was against it but the more she thought about it the more she felt that it was the best and only thing to do. She’d also warn Tzuyu to not tell the Captain, because she they that Jihyo would say no or worse, tell the queen. 

“All we’re asking for is a chance to find the second relic. Once we find it, we will all know it’s real and that he is coming” 

“No. That is absurd”

“Please Captain.. Just let me try. I can go alone if you’re worried about endangering anyone” Tzuyu begged. 

“No you’re not. I’m coming with you” Sana said. How dare Tzuyu even suggest going on a mission like that alone. 

“Sana..please” But Sana gave her a look and Tzuyu sighed, continuing to beg Jihyo. “Just give me one chance. All I’m asking for is one chance, and if I can’t find anything then I will face the consequences all on my own” 

Jihyo stared at her as if she was waiting for Tzuyu to continue. “Aren’t you curious to know if it’s real? To see what that thing does?” 

Jihyo has to admit that she was indeed curious, but this was a dangerous and illegal mission. Being the Captain of the Vesta Base could get her stripped from her title and thrown into prison as well. But there was a part of her, that did believe that Tzuyu could find something and that whatever was in the journal was true. But you’ll never know if you don’t try.. she saw flashes of Saerom as she looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. Maybe she should trust her gut.. 

Jihyo sighed. “I’m still on the fence about it. But, if you can gather a team then maybe I’d reconsider” 

“Well we already have one” Sana said and Jihyo raised her eyebrows. “Oh really?” 

“Yeah, me, Tzuyu, Elkie, Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon” 

Jihyo looked at her in disbelief. “Are you kidding? You’re all children” 

“We’re actually older than Tzuyu and you’d let her go just fine” Sana argued. 

“That’s not what I meant. She’s an SGT, she’s trained for things like that” 

“So? What if train as well? Then you’d let us go?” 

“No” 

“Listen Captain, I also don’t know how I feel about them all going but these other SGTs would never do it. They want nothing to do with planet Thion 3XQ. Plus these girls are all willing to” Tzuyu tried to reason. 

“We’ll train! Extra hard! And we’ll find the relics in time before the doomsday” 

Jihyo sighed. This was madness. “If you’re going to train then let Lisa train them” 

Tzuyu furrowed her brows. “Ugh why? We don’t need her I can do it just fine” 

“She’s strong and smart and a good leader. I’d do it but I don’t have time” 

“Well what about Jennie?” 

“Jennie’s busy as well. You let Lisa train them or no deal” 

Tzuyu looked at Sana’s pleading eyes. _God kill me.._

she’d have to put whatever feelings she had for Lisa aside if she wanted this to happen. Sana also knew Tzuyu wasn’t too happy with it but she’d have to suck it up. Tzuyu seemed hesitant until she saw Sana’s pout. _Ahhh kill me right now.._

“Ahh fine” Tzuyu grumbled. “I’ll Lisa _help_ me train them” 

Jihyo shrugged. “Deal. Now you can both get started on that. I need to finish some work” 

The two girls left the office feeling hopeful although Tzuyu was a little upset at the whole ordeal. Sana held her hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay, I know you’re upset” Sana gave her a kiss. “I’m yours so don’t worry. Plus this is for the good of tomorrow. Okay?” 

“Okay” Tzuyu muttered and asked Sana for another kiss. 

“Let’s go tell the girls” 

Tzuyu nodded but realized she had left her phone at the dorm. 

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Yeah, I just need to get my phone. I left it at the apartment. But you go on ahead and I’ll meet you there” 

Sana nodded and gave her a smile, she walked towards the direction of the tents while Tzuyu walked towards the dorms. She felt hopeful. The captain had more or less agreed to her plan and she knows the other girls would gladly join. Back on the planet, she watched how well they fended for themselves when the cirgaxes were attacking. She knows they’d do great with a little training. Things were finally starting to look up. 

As she stepped into the apartment, the first thing she noticed was that some things were missing. Her first thought was that they’d been robbed which is odd because the base is secured. She looked into her room and saw that it had been untouched, then she moved to look at Chaeyoung’s room. It was empty. Completely bare, as if no one had actually lived in that room. Tzuyu held her head in her hands as the pace in her heart quickened. _How could she.. When did she.._

Tzuyu bolted out the door and rushed over to the cafe, she’d force Chaeyoung to talk about it whether she liked it or not. She was getting tired of this and Chaeyoung moving out just like that was the last straw, she wanted her best friend back. The cafe was closed today as Mina and Chaeyoung were busily taking boxes up into the apartment above. Mina saw Tzuyu quickly walking over to them and tried to call out to the girl but Tzuyu ignored her and went straight inside, where she knew Chaeyoung was. And there she was, she was coming down the steps to take another box upstairs. She glanced over and Tzuyu, who was standing there, looking at her. “Chaeyoung we need to talk” 

Chaeyoung ignored her and picked up the box, but as she was going to go upstairs, Tzuyu blocked the way to the steps. 

“Move” Chaeyoung said through gritted teeth. 

“No we’re going to talk about this wether you want to or not” 

“I have nothing to say to you”

Tzuyu ignored her. “So you moved out? Do you hate me that much you don’t even want to be around me?” 

“Why do I need to explain myself to you?” 

“We could’ve talked about it beforehand?” 

Chaeyoung put the box down and came closer to the taller girl. “Oh really? You didn’t discuss fucking that bitch beforehand now did you? You just went and 

did it anyway” 

Tzuyu clenched her fists, she was getting pissed off now. She was more hurt when she arrived but Chaeyoung was starting to get to her. “Don’t fucking talk about her like that” 

“What are you going to do about it? Hit me? Go on hit me” Chaeyoung sneered. 

“Stop it you two!” Mina shouted. The last thing she wanted was for both of them to have an all out brawl inside her cafe. They both looked at her and Tzuyu stepped away from her a little. She sighed. “Aren’t you happy that I’ve finally found someone I love? You kept berating me about not finding a serious relationship. You kept saying “When are you going to fall in love?” And when I did you’re not happy for me?” 

Chaeyoung scoffed.“Are you stupid? Do you even hear yourself right now?”

“What? Why? Why? I thought of all people, you’d be happy for me!” She began raising her voice again. 

“Why would I be happy about it? I’d be happy if it was someone else. But no, you decided to fuck me over and fuck my ex girlfriend in my own home. That’s the lowest you can get” Chaeyoung spat. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m sorry! What do I have to do for you to forgive me?” 

“I don't know, I don't think I can ever” Chaeyoung shook her head and looked outside the glass doors. 

“Do you want me to break up with her?” 

“What good would that do? What’s done is done” 

“Chaeyoung-“

“Don't Chaeyoung me” Chaeyoung turned to look at her. “Don’t contact me again, don’t come to the cafe ever. Stay away from Mina and I” she threatened. 

“But-“

“You hurt me, deeply. Made a fool out of me both you and _her._ Do not talk to me again” 

“But we’ve been best friends since our whole lives, you’re going to let all those years go over a girl?” Tzuyu was desperate. But Chaeyoung wasn’t having any of it. She shook her head. “After all my family’s done for you, after all I’ve done for you, you do this to me. You didn’t even hesitate to keep it in your pants” She chuckled bitterly, “you know what? I should’ve let those kids pummel you to ashes at the park, maybe then you could’ve met your mom”

Mina gasped, “Chaeyoung, that’s enough” she was going too far. 

Tzuyu stood there, speechless and hurt. 

“We’re done” she said in a low voice. Chaeyoung felt an ounce of guilt after she said it but she was too caught up in her own anger that she didn’t care enough to apologize, instead she just walked off. Tzuyu watched her leave, she couldn’t believe Chaeyoung would say something like that to her. 

Mina looked at her sympathetically. “She-She didnt mean that, she’s just upset”

Tzuyu nodded. “It’s okay” She tried her best to not let her voice crack and cry right there. “I’m going to” As she was leaving, Mina called out to her and told her an “I’m sorry”. Tzuyu gave her a small smile and walked out of the cafe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t think I’ll write any scene like that again since I’m not good at it/makes me a bit uncomfortable to write but ahh I’ll think about it… stream dubchaeng’s melpro and Sana’s mv!! Cant wait for tzuyu’s melpro xx


End file.
